Open Your Heart
by ambrosesdixon
Summary: Kayla, daughter of Triple H & Stephanie, is ecstatic that she is finally debuting into the WWE. Her grandad wants her to be a McMahon, but when she doesn't, he becomes furious. When she becomes stuck in a family conflict, will a certain Punk help her out? (CHECK OUT LAST CHAPTER)
1. McMahon or Levesque

**_Hey guys! OMG! I'm trying to finish my other 7 stories, most importantly 2 of them before I publish a story, but that isn't working for me. _**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy! _**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. She is daughter of Triple H (Paul Levesque) & Stephanie McMahon. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

_After finally turning 24 & a year of hard training, my parents finally agreed in letting me debut in RAW! With the help of my grandad, Vince McMahon, of course. My grandad also thinks its good for business if the daughter of the legendary Triple H, and "The Billion Dollar Princess" Stephanie McMahon, goes into the wrestling business. And it's kinda true. Common, who doesn't want to see, Kayla Levesque, wrestle. _

_I think people want to see if I wrestle as good as my dad & mom. Also if I'm just as "bitchy" attitude that my mom had when she was wrestling. Anyways, I think what my grandad wants is to shine out my Uncle Shane's daughter, Eve McMahon. **(A/N: Eve Torres is Eve McMahon in this fanfiction. She's daughter of Shane McMahon in this story.) **__Ever since my grandad had that fight with Uncle Shane, he hasn't talked to him. So I don't think he wants Eve to be the top diva right now. Plus, Eve & I have never gotten along. She's always been jealous because BOTH my parents are wrestlers, while Uncle Shane is a wrestler. I heard she was recently turned heel. I wonder why?_

_Anyways, today my dad is taking to me to RAW to debut. WWE has been airing teasers on my debut. They don't show my face, it just shows me talking. _

_"I've come to continue the work that was stopped by the barbies & the diva's of doom. I've come to reclaim the family gold," is what my promo says. Well, I hope I do._

"Kayla! Are you ready?" I heard my father yell, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah! Let me just get my sports bag!" I yelled back as I grabbed my sports bag & run down the stairs.

"Alright, now let's wait for your mom," my dad told me.

"My mom's going?" I asked him, but before my dad could answer, my mother came down the stairs.

"Do you really think I'd miss my own daughter's debut in the wrestling world?" my mother told me. Well this is a surprise.

"But what about Aurora, Murphy, and Evelyn?" I asked my mom about my three younger sisters.

"They're going to stay with the nanny. Now let's go, we're going to be late!" my mother said as she walked towards the door.

_My mother has always wanted me to continue the family name in wrestling. And she couldn't stand seeing Eve representing the McMahon family and the Diva division. Yup, she's the WWE Diva Champion. Which bothers the hell out of my mom. So I swear on my life, that I'm becoming the WWE Diva Champion. If it's the last thing I do. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(At Monday Night RAW: 4:20 P.M.) (40 minutes before RAW goes on air)<strong>_

_I quickly run inside my dad's office trying not to be recognized or noticed by anybody. _

"Hey dad, hey mom," I greeted my dad & mom who were sitting in the couch. Apparently waiting for me.

"Did Eve see you?" my mom asked me in a worried voice.

"No! Of course not! Why are you asking?" I told my mother trying to calm her down.

"Because there's rumors all around the locker room that "Vince McMahon's" granddaughter is here. People already know I'm here!" my mother walked back & fourth.

"Calm down mom. My grandad has many granddaughters, they have no idea I'm here," I told my mom who finally sat down.

"Steph, calm down honey. If Kayla says nobody has seen her, then nobody has seen her," my dad tells my mom as her breathes slowly calmed down. As I leaned on the wall, I see & hear the door slam open.

"How's the Levesque family doing. I see the "Billion Dollar Princess" really did come. How..." a man with black slicked back hair, who was wearing a grey "Best In The World" shirt, said until he laid eyes on me.

"Who's that? She looks like you Stephanie!" the man said. I then slowly look down & notice something in his waist. The WWE Championship. CM Punk?

"Look Punk, why'd you come here?" my dad asks CM Punk as he kept staring at me.

"Because there's been many rumors about a McMahon family reunion, and I just wanted to see if it was true," Punk told my dad.

"Look..." my dad said as he walked towards CM Punk with a little anger in his eyes, I immediately go in the middle of them.

"I'll take of this," I told my dad with a serious look. But my dad wouldn't buy in.

"But..."

"Please," I told him once again with a serious stare.

"Fine," my dad told me as he walked back to his desk & sat down.

I quickly push Punk out the door & walk him to an empty room & push him in there.

"Wow! Chill! If you want to make out with me just say so!" Punk told me which made roll my eyes. But I had to say he's kinda cute.

"I think you shouldn't be talking to me like that," I told him as I walked torwards him.

"Why?" Punk asked me in a fake concerned way.

"My name is Kayla," I told him before informing him my full name.

"And..."

"Let me finish. My name is Kayla Marie _Levesque McMahon_," I said with a little smirk in my mouth.

"So you're the next "Billion Dollar Princess?" Punk asked me with a smirk forming in his mouth.

"Of course not! I couldn't care less about money!" I yelled at him. To be honest with you, his insult kinda hurt.

"Sure it's not," Punk told me as he rolled his eyes. "What? You're also going to marry a billionaire like your grandma, or a rich guy like your mommy Stephanie?" Punk asked me sarcastically as he began biting the inside of his mouth.

"I'm not like my mom! Or my grandma! I would marry a poor guy if I was in love with him! I would marry anyone if I was in love him! I might have McMahon blood, but my first last name is Levesque! And that name carries one thing... Wrestling! That's what I came here to do! Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for my match," Kayla shouted at me as she walked out the door, full of anger.

_Oh god, that was intense! I have never been insulted like that. But it wasn't really insults to me, it was sorta a wake up call to me. I know my mom & my grandad want me to be a "bitchy" McMahon like they were. But I don't. I know my dad wants me to be like him. Stand up to people & beat the living hell out of them. And I just needed one more person to tell me something to make me be sure of who I'm really going to be. And I'm going to be Kayla Levesque or Helmsley. Whichever. But I'm going to be who I am. Thanks Punk. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong> _

_Damn, I expected a slutty tramp in Kayla. Like her mommy Stephanie McMahon. Eve McMahon is. But Kayla has an attitude & a ego, just like her dad, Triple H. I hope she realizes that before entering that ring. Because I would hate to see her being Kayla McMahon. Not Kayla Levesque/Helmsley. Because she's not a true McMahon. She actually has a heart. Not like Vinnie Mac or "Billion Dollar Princess" over there. Just look at Eve, every WWE fan hates her! Why? Because she's being a McMahon. Like I said before, Kayla has that attitude & ego that the Diva Division needs. Kayla ain't McMahon. She's Kayla Levesque. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Review? <strong>_

_**I really like where this story could go. I mean, nobody knows if Kayla hates CM Punk or doesn't. **_

**_You'll see in the next chapter. Plus! Kayla's in-ring debut is in the next chapter! Don't miss it!_**

**_Next chapter coming soon!_**


	2. Pure Hearted Helmsley

_**Hey guys! I'm ready to update! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is OC.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV: (During RAW)<strong>_

_It was just minutes away. Minutes away from my debut. I decided to debut during Eve's "apology" speech after we all found she's a hoeski. She's not going to expect it. Neither is the world. But I still can't get that conversation I had with CM Punk earlier out of my head! Why? I'm supposed to concentrate on my debut! Not on CM Punk!_

"Ms. Kayla, are you ready?" a producer asked me.

"Of course. But, what theme song are you going to put me on?" I asked.

"Mr. McMahon said to put you either Stephanie's theme song or his," the producer answered me. I can't believe my grandad!

"No! None of those!" I yelled.

"Theb which one Ms. Kayla? You only have 10 seconds left!" the producer yelled. I quickly tried to think of what theme. _I got it!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Third Person POV) <strong>_

"I am so sorry Zack. If you could ever forgive..." Eve tried to say until she was interrupted by the blasting sound of "The Game" by Motörhead.

"What? What is Triple H supposed to be doing here, interrupting Eve's apology speech, King?" Michael Cole asked Jerry "The King" Lawyer, as confused as the fans were.

_**Kayla POV:**_

I then walk out to the entrance. I see the fans confused faces. But I especially see Eve's face. I could notice she recognized me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Ms. McMahon, trying to not embarrass the family & most importantly, the diva division," I told Eve, who stood there in shock as I walked towards the ring.

"Um... Who are you?" Eve asked me. But I just knew she knows who I am.

"Eve, you don't recognize me?" I asked me with sarcasm in my voice.

"No," Eve told me with a unconvincing tone in her voice.

"Eve McMahon, it's me! Kayla Helmsley! Your cousin!" I told Eve as her eyes pop open.

"Kayla! What are...you... doing... here...?" Eve asked me, stuttering in her words.

"I'll answer you in a minute. But first, I want to introduce myself to the WWE Universe," I told Eve. "Hey everybody. I'm Kayla. Kayla Helmsley McMahon. Daughter of the legendary Triple H! And if the "Billion Dollar Princess" Stephanie McMahon," I introduced myself to the WWE Universe. Who cheered as loud as they could, when they heard I was Triple H's daughter.

"Now can you answer me?" Eve asked me, she stood impatiently in the middle of the ring.

"I'm here to represent my family," I answered Eve.

"But I'm already representing the McMahon family. And I'm doing an awesome job at it! I'm the WWE Diva Champion!" Eve yelled out.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I didn't say I was going to represent the McMahon family," I told Eve.

"Then... Who are representing?"

"I'm representing... THE HELMSLEY FAMILY!" I yelled out, which caused the fans to cheer their lungs out.

"Well that's good to know. Because the McMahon family doesn't need someone like you... Representing us," Eve told me as she pushed me.

"You know what Eve?"

"What?"

"I did inherit something cool from my mother," I told her.

"What is that?"

"The Billion Dollar Slap," I told her as I slapped her as hard as I could. The fans stood up in their feet & started cheering. But before she could say anything, "No Chance In Hell" burst out the speakers. Grandad?

"Well, it looks like if it's a McMahon family reunion!" I hear Jerry "The King" say.

"Okay. Let's settle this right now!" my grandad said as he made his way to the ring.

"Hi grandpa," Eve told him as she hugged him.

"Stop it. I'm really disappointed in you both! Eve, look how bad you are making the McMahon family! And Kayla, you were my only hope to make the McMahon name look good, but you instead come out as Kayla _Helmsley_. How could you?" my grandfather stood there, scolding Eve & I. But before Eve & I could even say anything, "All Grown Up" was on. I then see my mother come out.

"Daddy, I couldn't agree with you more," my mom told my grandfather. What?

"Well that's good my little girl," my grandad told my mom as he tried to hug her. But my mother backed away. My grandad's face suddenly turned into a confused expression. My mother then comes near him, and... BLAM! The billion dollar slap!

"How dare you say my daughter is a disappointment?" my mother asked him right up in his face.

"Stephanie! How could you slap me?"

"How could you tell Kayla that? How can you say that the last name Helmsley is a disappointment? So I must be a disappointment? I would say your just jealous of my husband because he's the COO of the company, & you were released of your day-by-day services!" my mother told my grandad.

"Look Stephanie, I'm going to leave before I do I'll regret," my grandad said as he walked away. The crowd started booing him. As soon as my grandad was gone, my mom turned her direction to Eve.

"Thanks Aunt Stephanie," Eve told my mom trying to get near her.

"Wow! Just because I slapped my dad doesn't mean I did it for you! I did for my daughter Kayla. But I do need to tell you something," my mom told Eve.

"What?"

"I talked with my husband, & we both agreed on this. Tonight, in the main event of Monday Night RAW, it will be a mixed tag team match. The number one contender for the WWE Championship, Chris Jericho, will be teamed up with the WWE Diva Champion, Eve McMahon. They will face the WWE Champion, CM Punk, who will be teamed up with my daughter, Kayla," my mother announced to the WWE Universe, Eve, & I. _What? Me teamed up with... CM Punk. Great..._

"And I should care why? I'm clearly going to beat your little daughter's butt!" Eve told my mother, as she went up in her face.

"Well, you should care. Because Punk & Kayla win, Kayla will be the number one contender for the WWE Diva Championship, & you will defend the championship against her in the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania 28!" my mother informed Eve, who's jaw dropped open.

"See you in the ring, cousin," I tell Eve as I walked away with my mother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_As I made my way to little Ms. Kayla Levesque/Helmsley's locker room, to talk to her about her debut & our little match later on tonight, I ran into Mr. Bright Light (Chris Jericho) over here._

"What do you want Jericho?" I asked Chris who looked at me with angry eyes.

"Look, I came here to tell you that you are not going to win me tonight, you're never going to win me. Especially with a rookie as a teammate, you're never going to win," Jericho told me as I rolled my eyes. I just knew he just came to tell me that.

"Kayla may be a rookie. But she's daughter of Stephanie McMahon & the "legendary" Triple H," I told Jericho.

"And."

"She has wrestling in her blood. She might wrestle like Stephanie or Triple H. I mean, you have been slapped by Stephanie & pedigreed by Triple H. And you know how bad those things hurt. So just imagine this... Eve being knocked out by either a slap or DDT by Kayla, or a pedigree by Kayla. So you'd completely understand Eve if that happens. Now you have an idea of how Kayla might wrestle," I told Chris.

"So, she's still just a rookie," Chris repeated.

"And I'm just the best wrestler in the world," I told Chris, who became furious at what I just said, as I walked away.

_Hm... This is going to be an interesting match... _

* * *

><p><strong>OMG guys! I'm so sorry! I know Kayla's in-ring debut was supposed to be in this chapter, but I'm so caught up with school &amp; my other stories that I couldn't get to it. But at least I put in her debut. Please forgive me! :(<strong>

**Good? Bad? Review?**


	3. Just Like Her

**_Hey guys! I'm back! Lol! Thanks for all my reviewers! To all the users who have this story i their favorite stories list & alerts. Thank you! You guys are the reason I love writing. Hope you like & review. _**

**_Anyways, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

_After my little segment with my cousin Eve McMahon, my grandad Vince K. McMahon, & my mom Stephanie McMahon, I made my way to my partner tonight, CM Punk. Ugh... I didn't even want to go and see him, but my mother forced me. Well, gotta do what my mom tells me to do. _

_Right when I was going to knock on Punk's locker, I feel someone turn me around. _

"What's your problem?" I hear the stupid Bella twins ask me. What the hell do they want?

"About what?" I asked them.

"Your problem with Eve. She's your cousin! You're a McMahon!" I think Nikki told me.

"Listen very closely. My first last name is Levesque/Helmsley. Not McMahon. I have nothing against the name McMahon, but I'm just being who I am!" I yelled at them.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't going to be a _true _McMahon!" Brie yelled at me. But before I could even say anything, I see & hear CM Punk's locker room door open.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the trampy Bella twins," I hear Punk tell Nikki & Brie Bella. Their jaws drop open in shock.

"Excuse you! How dare you call us trampy?" Nikki asked Punk, who suddenly put his right arm around me. _Ok... What the hell is he doing?_

"Because its the truth. Now if you excuse us, my partner & I have things to talk about. Bye Nikki. Bye Brie," Punk told the Bella twins. He still wouldn't take away his arm.

"I'm Nikki!" Nikki yelled. Punk had said she was Brie.

"And I'm Brie!" Brie yelled. Punk had called her Nikki.

"And I care why?" Punk told them as he walked me inside his locker room. Right when Punk closed the door, I quickly got away from his arm.

"Okay, what was that?" I asked Punk, who had a huge smirk in his lips.

"What was what?" Punk told me sarcastically, which caused me to run to him & punch him in the arm.

"Chill my little Levesque/Helmsley," Punk said, which caused me to pause.

"_Yours?_" I asked him.

"Yes _mine_. Common, you can't deny that it was because of me that you decided not to be a McMahon. But to be yourself," Punk said to me. _I hate to admit it, but he's telling the truth. If it wasn't for Punk telling me not to be McMahon, I would've. And that would have been disastrous._

"Don't be so proud of it," I told Punk.

"Alright then... But I knew it was because of me," Punk told me, which made me charge at him. But I suddenly lose my balance when I slip on my sneaker's shoe lace. To make things more AWKWARD, I fell right on top of CM Punk. We both fall back, I laid on top of him. Our noses touching...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stephanie POV:<strong>_

"But dad, she's just being herself!" I yelled at my father, who was furious of Kayla's actions & mine.

"Stephanie you just don't understand! The family is being represented by Eve! Who was caught using Zack Ryder & throwing herself to John Cena! Kayla my last hope to set the family name straight!" my father yelled back.

"Dad, I do understand. But... Everybody knows that she's your granddaughter, & that she is a part of the McMahon family. Look, if you want, I'll tell Kayla to come out JUST as Kayla, and to use a different theme song that is not Paul's (Triple H), yours, or mine. Will that make you happy? Because I'm telling you right now, I'm not petting you fire Kayla," I tell my father as I walk away from him.

_I would have loved to see my daughter go out there and be a McMahon, but she decided not to. What can I do about it? She's an exact copy of her dad, and I can't change that or her decision. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Clumsly much?" I tell Kayla, breaking the awkward silence. She still laid on top of me.

"Shut up!" Kayla yelled at me as she got up from me.

"Oh common! You know you liked that," I told her. Kayla then immediately threw a towel at my face.

"No I did not!" Kayla yelled at me.

"Then why did you throw yourself at me?" I asked her with a smirk forming in my lips.

"You clearly saw that I fell!" Kayla fought back.

"Sure," I told her with sarcasm in my voice.

"You know what? If I wanted to kiss you, I would do it in a flash of a second! I wouldn't do all this funny business!" she yelled back at me.

"When did I say you wanted to kiss me? I just said you threw yourself at me, nothing else," I informed Kayla, as her face looked as if she just revealed something.

"Well... I thought you meant that," Kayla told me in a unconvincing tone.

"Admit it. You wanna kiss me."

"No I don't! I can't! My parents hate you!" she yelled back at me.

"So, if your parents didn't hate me, you would kiss me?" I asked Kayla, trying to withhold the smile that was trying to pop out.

"Ugh! Do wanna know the truth?" Kayla asked me, as annoyed as I have ever heard a woman be.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered her. At that moment, Kayla pushed me towards the wall & came to me. I then grab her waist, & pull her to me, squeezing her.

Right when _something _was going to happen, we hear a knock on the door.

"Kayla? Are you in here?" I hear no one other than Stephanie McMahon. Kayla then quickly departed from me. _Thanks Stephanie for ruining the moment._

"Yeah mom," Kayla answered as Stephanie opened the door. Her face gets disgust expression when she lays eyes on me. _Hey, this is my locker room! Of course I'd be in here._

"Kayla, I just talked to your grandfather, I promised him that you would come out just as Kayla & with a different theme song," Stephanie told Kayla. Wow, now Kayla can't come out how she wants to come out. Nice.

"Well if you already promised him, I guess I have to do it," Kayla told her mother with a frown in her face.

"Thank you. Now, are you going to stay here or are you coming with me?" Stephanie asked Kayla, as she evil eyed me. I noticed Kayla thinking it through. Like, something was about to happen right before Mrs. Billion Dollar Princess came in. She just can't leave that without a freaking conclusion.

"Um... I'm going to go with my dad. I'll see you guys later," Kayla told Stephanie & I as she walked out the door, leaving Stephanie & I alone. Great.

"I think you should run along to your husband," I told Stephanie as I laced up my boots.

"Look, I see the way you look at my daughter. And I just want to tell you that just because I put you as her partner in tonight's main event means you could look at her anyway you want to. Just remember, she is a McMahon. Even though she doesn't show it," Stephanie told me.

"So that whole thing out there was a lie. You do want Kayla to ba McMahon. I bet it bugs you way more than it bugs your daddy," I told Stephanie as she raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you care?" Stephanie asked me as she walked out of my locker room.

_That two face bitch. How could she do that. Lie to Kayla's face. But I'll make sure to open up Kayla's eyes & heart, so she could see how her mother really is. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

"You ready?" CM Punk asked me tight after Eve & Chris Jericho went out to the ring. I was excited but nervous at the same time. But I couldn't let Punk know that.

"Of course," I told Punk, trying to avoid eye contact, but Punk caught my eyes.

"I could see it in your eyes, you aren't ready aren't you?" Punk asked me, but before I could answer him, the producer cut into our conversation.

"Who's going out first?" the producer asked us.

"I will. Did my mom tell you what theme song to put on?" I asked him.

"Yes. "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera right?"

"Correct," I told him as I walked towards the entrance.

"See you in the ring," I told Punk as "Fighter" burst out if the speakers. I immediately walk out to the stage.

"On her way to the ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Kayla!" Justin Roberts announced. The fans cheered for me. I then turn my stare to Chris & Eve. Chris apparently waiting for the sight of his new enemy, CM Punk. Eve looked straight at me, with mad & jealous eyes.

Then, "Cult Of Personality" blasted out of the speakers. The WWE Universe got up from their chairs & cheered hysterically for him.

"On his way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" Justin Roberts announced. I turn my gaze to Punk, who was yelling out,"It's clobbering time!" Which made me laugh. As he entered the ring, he climbed to top of the ropes & yelled out,"Best In The World!", as he held up the WWE Championship. Which made Jericho furious.

"Who's going to start first?" I asked Punk who had just handed his championship to the referee.

"I think Eve is going first, that means you're up first," Punk told me as I saw Eve walk to the center of the ring.

"Alright."

"Good luck," I heard Punk tell me as I walk to the center of the ring.

I was face-to-face with Eve. Looking start into her eyes. All of a sudden, the fans started chanting,"Hoeski!" Eve quickly turned to fans & yelled out to them. I then quickly grab her head & performed a snapmare driver on her, something my mom had taught me. Jericho immediately stomped his feet, full of anger.

I had a chance to pin her, but I know she'll kick out. So, I let her get up. Eve then charges at me, but I do "The Matrix" move. I quickly get up & punched her in the stomach. As she hold her stomach, I performed the DDT. I decided to pin her, but she tried to get me into her armbar submission but I quickly got out if it. Right when I was going to grab Eve, she runs to Chris & tags him. Chris was about to go to me but the referee stopped him. I then walk towards Punk & tagged him.

Right away, Chris went for the codebreaker, but Punk stopped him with an arm wrench. But he came back with a backbreaker submission. I immediately thought it was over as Jericho pinned Punk. 1! 2! Kick out! Oh thank god.

As Jericho stomped his feet with anger, and he hadn't noticed Punk had already gotten up. When Jericho turned around, I expected Punk to hit Jericho with high knee, but he didn't. They just stood there. Staring into each others eyes. Out of nowhere, Jericho walked over to Eve & tagged her. With no other choice, Punk came over to me & tagged me.

"Whip her ass," Punk told me as the palm of our hands touched. _At that moment, I felt his energy & electricity transfer to me. I briefly gaze into his eyes as I hopped over the ropes._

I suddenly notice Chris grabbing the referees attention. At that moment, I hear the fans scream,"Look Back!" I do as they say, but it was to late.

"Kayla!" I heard Punk yell out as he saw me in the "Bella Buster" position by stupid Nikki Bella. He tried to get into the ring, but the referee stopped him_. _Right when Nikki was going to perform the Bella Buster on me, I switched the positions & lifted Nikki up.

"Oh my god Cole! Ah! The Spinebuster! Just like her dad!" I heard Jerry "The King" yell. _Just like my dad._

I rapidly roll Nikki Bella out of the ring, and I notice her sister, Brie arguing with Eve. I easily see my chance & put her in a position that I think may surprise my family.

"Ah! That can't be what I'm thinking King!" Cole yelled out.

Blam! Is the sound that the ring makes as I knocked out Eve with my dad's very own, Pedigree.

"But it is! The pedigree! I think we're looking at our new number one contender!" Jerry announced.

I quickly pin her. 1! 2! 3! Yes!

"Here are your winners! The team of the WWE Champion CM Punk & the NEW number one contender for the WWE Diva Championship, Kayla!" Justin Roberts announced. It was maybe the most important announcement in my life.

"You were amazing!" Punk told me as he spun me around. I would have him let go of me, but I'm to happy right now.

"Looks like if little Miss. Kayla came out just as her dad," Michael Cole said. I couldn't agree with him anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Good? Bad? Review? Hope you enjoyed &amp; liked. Thanks again to all my reviewers &amp; the people who have this story in there favorite list &amp; alert list. <strong>_

_**Next chapter coming soon! **_


	4. The One

**_Hey guys! I'm trying to update every time possible because in Monday I'm going back to school. Back to my 7 periods. Well at least they are just 53 minutes each. 40 minutes in Tuesdays. Well, I don't want to bore you with my school issues. _**

**_Anyways, OMG! I loved the Punk/Jericho promo last night. They both made extremely good points. I grew up watching Jericho, and I love CM Punk! Ah! It's to hard to choose who I want to win. I'll be happy if either one of them won, but... Ah! I don't know! Lol. _**

**_So in this chapter, half of it will be during the day of February 26, 2012. The other half will be on last night's Monday Night RAW. I just loved yesterday's episode & I have to write about it. Lol. _**

**_Alright then, on to the story. _**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

**_(February 26, 2012)_**

**_(At Portland, Oregon)_**

_It's only been a few days since CM Punk & I won our opponents for Wrestlemania. I'm supposed to be really happy, but there's just one thing. I think my grandad hates me. He hasn't talked to me since last Monday. My mom has been a little strange. But my dad was ecstatic for me. At least somebody was. Well, it did look as if Punk was happy for me. But I don't know. _

_At that moment, my iPhone ringed. It was a text. _

_"Wanna go workout? In 30 minutes?" a text from, CM Punk, said. Well, I'm alone in the hotel room at Portland, Oregon. My mom didn't come & my dad is stuck in meetings all day. Ah, why not?_

_"Sure," I answered him back as I hoped off the couch & ran towards my room. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_"Sure," is what Kayla texted me back. Wow, I expected a "no."_

"Colt! I can't go workout with you," I told my best friend, Colt Cabana. He is my best friend, but he is a really bad workout buddy.

"What? Why?" Colt asked me.

"Um..." I struggled to make up an excuse.

"Wait... It's because if that Kayla girl? Isn't it?" Colt asked me as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" I asked Colt, trying to pull off a serious tone.

"Dude, you told me all about her. It wouldn't surprise me," Colt told me.

"Alright then. I'm going to go workout with Kayla. Happy?" I asked Colt in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah, I see... You like Kayla!" Colt yelled out. That freaking idiot.

"Of course I don't you idiot!" I yelled to Colt, who was running in circles, yelling,"CM Punk likes the boss' daughter!"

"Dude really?" I asked Colt as I stopped him & pushed him to the couch.

"Punk, I'm actually happy for you!" Colt kept yelling out.

"Why?"

"Because ever since Maria, Amy Dumas (Lita), & Beth Phoenix, you haven't found the "one," Colt told me. I hate to admit it, but he had a point. I left Maria because I got signed by WWE. I left Amy because she cheated on me. And Beth... I don't even want to talk about her. While Kayla, she's a beautiful girl. She does whatever she wants & says whatever she wants. She's a dream.

"Hello! Earth to Punk!" I heard Colt tell me as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I yelled as I grabbed Colt's arm.

"I bet you thinking of Kayla," Colt told me. What is he? A mind reader!

"I'm going to leave before I rip your face off!" I yelled to Colt as I grabbed my sports bag & head out the door.

_Thanks Colt for making be more confused than I already am!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(At Gym: 11:25 A.M.)<strong>_

"Hey Punk," I heard Kayla greet me as she got off her car.

"Well hello _my _little Ms. Kayla Levesque," I greet Kayla back. She then stands in front of me, with a eyebrow raised.

"There you go with _"my" _again," Kayla told me as she rolled her eyes.

"You are," I told her with a smirk forming in my lips.

"Don't make me punch you," Kayla threatened me.

"I'm so scared," I told her with sarcasm.

"I'm not arguing with you," Kayla told me as she entered the gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(After the workout: 12:45 P.M.)<strong>_

"You ready to leave?" I asked Kayla. But she didn't answer me. I follow her gaze & noticed that she was staring at these two young ladies.

"Earth to Kayla!" I told Kayla as I shaked her. She immediately looks at me.

"What?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Those stupid girls. When we were working out, I heard them say something about you," Kayla answered me.

"Oh. So you care what people say about me?" I asked Kayla, who rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kayla told me.

"I knew it!" I said. As we walked towards the exit, the same two girls came up to us.

"Hey. You're CM Punk right?" one of the young girls asked me all flirty.

"Um... Yeah," I answered her.

"Oh, well, we think you're really hot," the other young girl told me. At that moment, I felt Kayla's arm go around my waist & she got closer to me.

"Well that's good to know," Kayla told them, as they rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I see... Well we have to get going," one of the girls said as she grabbed her friends arm and left.

Kayla & I walked out of the door. At that moment, she quickly took her hand away & wiped it on my towel.

"You better thank me," Kayla told me as she walked towards her car.

"For what?" I asked her as I followed her.

"For saving you from those... Sluts," Kayla answered me as she grabbed my sports bag & threw it inside her car's trunk.

"How are you sure they were sluts?"

"Because they look like sluts, they dress like sluts, & they hit on a guy that's probably way older than them. Like common, they're younger than me! And I'm 24!" Kayla yelled at me as she put on her black sunglasses & sat on the hood of her car.

"I know they are. No need for you to explode on me like that," I told her as I to sat on the hood of her car.

"I'm sorry. It's because..." Kayla was about to tell me before she stopped.

"What?" I asked her.

"I heard about your past relationships. You deserve way better than those girls. I remember Maria. She was nice at first, but in 2006, one day when my dad took me to RAW, she legitimately hated me. I was still a kid. Well, I was 18, but still. While Amy Dumas, better known as Lita, well... She hated my mom. So that meant she hated me. And well... She was a slut. Finally, Beth Phoenix. I don't know a lot about her, but I know she calls herself, the diva of doom. My ass," Kayla told me. And she had all the right to say what she wants. Mostly because all she's saying is true.

"Do you really think I do deserve better?" I asked her.

"WAY better," Kayla answered. Then, a wave if silence arrived. And we just sat there.

I then accidentally, move my left hand to the left, which landed on Kayla's right hand. At the same time, we look down at our hands, that were stuck there like magnets. I expected Kayla to immediately move her hand away. Instead, she flipped her hand over & gently slid her smooth fingers into the spaces in between my fingers. And there we were... Quietly, holding hands. And to be honest, it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV: <strong>_

_**(Monday afternoon, 40 minutes before RAW goes on air)**_

_After spending the day with CM Punk yesterday, it's time to kick some ass. I have a match against Nikki Bella tonight, to get some payback on what she tried to do last week. And I swear she's going to regret it. _

"How's little Kayla doing?" I heard someone tell me. Of course I knew it was Punk.

"Really? Again with that..." I was going to say until I turned around.

"Again with what?" no one other than... The World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan.

"Nothing. What do you want?" I asked him.

"Wow! I just came to say hi to the new number one contender for the WWE Diva Championship. Who should be my girlfriend AJ," Daniel Bryan told me. What? It's not my fault AJ wasn't given a title shot.

"That's not my fault," I answered him.

"Yes it is! Just because you're the boss' daughter you get an automatic title shot! That isn't fair!" Daniel Bryan yelled at me.

"For your information! I fought for that title shot! I did a year of hard training! I was trained by mom, my dad, & the "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels! I wasn't handed the title shot! I fought for it. I haven't seen your girlfriend AJ fight in a long time!" I yelled back at Daniel Bryan.

"Because of people like you!" Daniel Bryan told me as he used his right hand to push me back. He was going to come at me until I see a tattooed arm grab him.

"What the hell are you doing?" no one other than, CM Punk asked Daniel Bryan, as he backed Daniel away from me.

"Wow Punk! What are you, her bodyguard?" Daniel Bryan asked Punk as he pushed him.

"No. But don't you know you're not supposed to hit a woman!" Punk yelled out as he got ready to punch Daniel's face, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Punk! Bryan! What's going on?" I heard someone yell. I quickly turn my direction to the hall, and I see my dad, Triple H, run towards us.

"Dad!" I yell as I stop my dad from doing anything to Punk.

"What's going on?" my dad asked me.

"Nothing."

"How can you say it's nothing? CM Punk was about to punch Daniel Bryan in the face. That isn't nothing," my dad told me.

"Fine. I was walking down the hall until Daniel Bryan stopped me & started ranting about how AJ didn't a title shot. So I yelled at him & he... pushed me..." I told my dad, slowly saying the last part. I saw my father's eyes widened with fury. But before he could even say anything, Daniel ran for it. My dad was about to run after him but I stopped him.

"Just let him go."

"Fine. But what does Punk have to do in all of this?" my father asked me.

"He stopped Daniel Bryan from doing anything else to me," I answered my dad.

"Oh. Well, thanks Punk for protecting Kayla. I have to go to, see you later," my dad told Punk & I as he hugged me & walked away.

As soon as my dad was out of sight, I quickly walk towards Punk & gave him a tight hug. I was the first to wrap my arms around him. Then after two seconds, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks for saving me from blonde bread over there," I told Punk. We still haven't departed from each other.

"Your welcome. But thanks to all that stuff you told me yesterday, it helped me," Punk told me as began to run his fingers through my dark brown hair.

"Your welcome," I told him back.

_Without departing from each others arms, we walked to the nearest empty room & walked inside. And even after walking a few feet, I was still in Punk's arms. And I felt so... happy. It's the best feeling in the world. I felt his electricity close by. Which felt so... good. Like nothing I've ever felt before. _

_Punk then slowly moves his hands from the upper part of my thin body, to my waist. I then lift up my head, which rested in Punk's shoulder, and looked at him. Closer than I've ever seen him. Our noses touching. Our lips just centimeters away..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah! Cliffy? Yes. Sorry but I'm tired, it's 3 A.M. here at LA. <strong>_

_**Anyways, ah! Will Kayla & CM Punk give into the temptation. Tell me what you guys think about the situation they're in. **_

_**Lol, anyways, hope you enjoyed & liked. Next chapter coming soon! **_


	5. I Did It For You

**_Hey guys! Quickly updating here. I just had to to update today after yesterday's chapter. Lol. _**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will be focusing on this week's Monday Night RAW. Before, during, and after it. _**

**_Alright then, on to the story. _**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CM Punk POV:<em>**

_I don't know what to do. Should I kiss her? Or not? I can't deny that Kayla's awaken up feelings inside of me that have been asleep for a VERY long time. But... I don't want to ruin what we just started having. _

_But without saying a word, Kayla leaned towards my left cheek, and blissfully kissed it. _

"Thanks again. Good luck in your match tonight against Daniel Bryan. Hope you kick his ass," Kayla told me as she unwrapped her arms from me. I did the same.

"Your welcome. And don't worry, I will," I told her as a small smile started showing in her lips.

"Alright then. I'll be watching. See you later," Kayla told me as she walked towards the door.

"See you later," I tell her before she walks out. She sends me a brief smile before exiting out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

_I sat impatiently in the ONLY Diva's, I had befriended, locker room. Kelly Kelly. Eve's ex-best friend. Ever since she turned into a hoeski, she hasn't talked to Kelly Kelly. But Kelly doesn't want to talk to her. I mean, who does. _

_Anyways, I sat impatiently because I just saw Chris Jericho & CM Punk do one of the best promos I've seen. I grew up watching Jericho. And he's really good. But Punk... He's just as good as Chris. They're Wrestlemania match is bound to steal the show. Anyways, after their promo, Daniel Bryan came out with his own little crew. His girlfriend, AJ, David Otunga, & the most stupidest guy I've ever seen, John Laurinaitis. And with him out there, I just know he's going to cost Punk the match. _

"Oh gosh, AJ's out there?" Kelly Kelly asked me as we both looked at the TV.

"Yeah."

"Freaking Daniel Bryan! How could he expose AJ like that," Kelly Kelly told me.

"Expose her of what?" I asked her.

"Of danger. About three weeks ago he brought her out in a match he had with Big Show, & Big Show accidentally ran over her. I think she suffered some kind of head injury," Kelly Kelly answered me.

"That idiot of Daniel Bryan, can't he fight his own battles?" I asked Kelly Kelly. But she didn't answer me.

"Oh gosh, look," Kelly Kelly told me as she pointed at the TV. I notice AJ near Daniel Bryan. She's in the way. I notice Punk going over the ropes to get Daniel Bryan, but Daniel quickly gets up & grabs Punk. Next thing I knew, he was being thrown to the steel stairs.

"Gosh. Freaking Daniel Bryan, he can't fight his own battles," I told Kelly Kelly.

"I guess not."

I kept watching, & what I predicted would happen, happened. I noticed David Otunga trying to get the referee's attention right when Punk was going for the GTS. Punk quickly punched Otunga, which made him fall back. But rapidly Daniel went for the LeBell Lock, but Punk got out of it. But again Otunga tried to get the referee's attention. But Santino Marella stopped him with the Cobra. I quickly lost all attention with Otunga, Santino, Teddy Long, & "Clown shoes" over here, when I noticed AJ handing Daniel Bryan his title. Of hell no!

"Look at what he's doing!" Kelly Kelly yelled.

"I know," I answered her. But right away I saw "The Great White" Sheamus, push Daniel Bryan back into the ring. Right away, Punk got Bryan into the GTS position. And BLAM! The GTS!

"Yes! Take that Daniel Bryan!" Kelly Kelly & I yelled. Punk immediately pinned him. It had to be over. But then Mr. Clown Shoes stopped the referee from counting. I saw Punk's angry face. Thankfully, Teddy Long got into the ring & pushed Mr. Clown Shoes back. Santino & Otunga ran inside to stop their bosses. I noticed Punk smiling as he got out the ring & grabbed his title. He walked towards the exit but looked back & told the audience something. But I wish he wouldn't of done that.

"Look Cole! It's Jericho!" I heard Jerry "The King" Lawler say. I sadly saw Jericho attack Punk.

"Oh my gosh! Poor Punk," I heard Kelly Kelly say. I didn't know what to say or do. But right when I saw & heard Punk being slammed down on the steel floor, I quickly ran out the door.

"Kayla! Where are you going?" I heard Kelly Kelly yell out to me, but I didn't answer. I kept running.

Right when I reached the stage entrance, a producer stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" the producer asked me.

"Whatever the hell I want!" I yelled at the producer as I pushed him out of the way & ran to the stage entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Third Person Point Of View)<em>**

"King? Who's that?" Michael Cole asked his board casting partner, Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"It looks like its Kayla! Remember that Punk & Kayla were tag team partners last week," Jerry told Cole.

"What's your problem?" Kayla asked Chris Jericho. He immediately let go of CM Punk.

"I'm proving a point! He didn't want to take me seriously!" Jericho told Kayla. Right away, an ocean of referres came near Punk.

"What could Kayla & Jericho be talking about?" Cole asked Jerry.

"Who knows Cole?" Jerry answered him.

"And! Can't you just wait for Wrestlemania?" Kayla yelled back at Jericho.

"No!" Chris yelled back.

"Well you better!"

"I don't give a damn about what you think or say!" Chris yelled back.

Kayla then is handed a microphone.

"Oh. But I think you'll give a damn about this. If you attack CM Punk, you'll lose your Wrestlemania match. And, you'll be... Fired!" Kayla yelled at Chris Jericho. She then drops her microphone & goes down to her knees & helps Punk.

"Who do you think you are?" Jericho asked Kayla.

"I think I'm Kayla Helmsley! And don't worry, because firing will be the easiest thing to do. My dad hates you, my mother does to, & my grandad... He hates you more than anything. Now, I'm done with talking to you!" Kayla told Jericho as she threw her microphone to the floor and helped Punk up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_As I slowly open my eyes to see I was at my hotel room. I start looking around, & my eyes saw a worried Kayla talking on the phone. _

_"Mom! I swear I didn't mean to do anything bad!" I heard Kayla yell to apparently Stephanie McMahon on the phone. _

_"I don't care! Tell me, were you planning to come home tommorow?" I barely hear Stephanie asked Kayla. _

_"Yes. I haven't seen Aurora, Murphy, & Evelyn in a long time."_

_"Well, you're going to have to wait! I don't want you here!" Stephanie yelled at her daughter. _

_"But mom..."_

_"No buts! Goodbye!" I heard Stephanie tell Kayla before she hanged up. Kayla had a sad look on her face. _

"What happened?" I asked Kayla. I accidentally startled her.

"Oh gosh, I didn't notice you were awake," Kayla told me as she came near me.

"Well I am," I told her. "When did I come here?" I asked Kayla.

"After you were attacked by Chris Jericho, you were unconscious. And I demanded the referees to let me take you home," Kayla answered me.

"Why did you come?"

"I couldn't leave you here alone. Um... Punk do you remember what happened?" Kayla asked me.

"I remember being attacked by Jericho & you coming out."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Every last word of it," I answered her. At that moment, Kayla's lips formed a frown.

"I sounded to much like a McMahon didn't I?" Kayla asked me. I couldn't deny that she did sound like Vince & Stephanie, but there was a difference.

"Well... You did sound like one, but you said all of that for a good reason," I told Kayla trying to turn that frown upside down.

"Of course you'd say that," Kayla told me with a chuckle.

"Duh. You did it for me. But now the question is, why did you do it?" I asked her.

"Because I thought it was wrong. Jericho should face you like a man, not attacking you when you're not looking," she answered me.

"I couldn't agree with you any more," I told her.

"Yeah."

"So, what was that whole agruement with Stephanie about?" I asked Kayla.

"She got mad because of what I did," she answered me.

"Why?"

"She wasn't mad at what I said, she liked when I said,"Fired!" But she got mad..." Kayla was telling me until I stopped her. I already knew the answer to this.

"Because you did it for me," I told her.

"How'd know?"

"Your mom hates my guts, it wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah, but she hates Chris Jericho just as much as she hates you. I don't understand," Kayla told me with a confused look in her eyes.

"So what did she do?"

"My dad & I were supposed to go home tommorow, but my mom told me not to go home because she doesn't want to see me," Kayla told me as her hazel eyes turned watery.

"Don't cry," I told her as I wipe her almost coming tears with my fingers.

"It's because, I miss my three younger sisters. I haven't seen them in two weeks," Kayla told me.

"You know that they probably already saw you," I informed Kayla.

"What do you mean?"

"Your sisters probably saw you in TV, kicking Eve's ass," I told her which caused Kayla to laugh.

"You have a point," Kayla told me.

"Yeah."

"Well I better get going before all the hotels are full," Kayla said as she began to walk away but I quickly grab her wrist.

"Wait... I feel as if this is all my fault, so to make this up, you will stay here, at my hotel room," I told her.

"_Will_?" Kayla asked me, just like how she always asks 'mine' when I say it.

"Yes you will."

"Why should I?" Kayla asks me with that "You don't tell me what to do" attitude.

"Would you really leave a sick man alone?" I told Kayla, in a fake concern way. But it made her laugh.

"Fine. But in one condition," Kayla informed me.

"What?"

"You're letting me borrow a shirt."

"Why?"

"Because this shirt isn't comfortable to sleep in," Kayla said. I briefly look at her black form fitting shirt, that was covered with a black belt in the middle of her stomach.

"But it looks nice on you," I told Kayla.

"Fine then, I'll be making my way out of here," Kayla said as she spun around & walked towards the door.

"Fine! Your wish is granted my lady," I agreed with Kayla.

"There you go again. _My lady_?"

"It's because you are," I said, which caused Kayla to roll her eyes.

"Ugh! What did I just agree to?" Kayla asked herself as she walked out of the bedroom door.

_Oh Kayla, you're so incredible. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it. It's the best in the world, but I tried. Hope it entertained you. I decided to not make Punk &amp; Kayla's date, YET. But I think you'd guys noticed that their some sparks between them. Hmm... I can't be the only one that see those sparks. Lol. <strong>_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed & next chapter coming soon! **_


	6. Author Note! And a Preview!

**_Hey guys! Well this is just an author note. Wow! Don't think I'm stopping "Open Your Heart" Hell no! Lol. But I think by this Monday I'll only he able to update like twice or three times a week. Why? Because of school :(_**

**_I've been out of school since December 22. Yup, my school still has tracks. Up until next year. _**

**_Anyways, I just really want to thank all of my reviewers:_**

**_Enigmatic Kaneanite _**

**_GagaGleekBeSexy_**

**_Antihero32_**

**_JJwolf_**

**_Charmedbyortonbarrett_**

**_Rikki18_**

**_Jule29_**

**_.x_**

**_Thanks to you guys! You guys help me & motivate me to keep this story moving. _**

**_Of course I'll also like to thank the users that have this story in their, favorite story list, or story alert list. Thanks, I really appreciate it! _**

**_Well, that's it for this author note. But take note... THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS NOTE US NEW! NEWLY UPDATED! I updated today. _**

**_Well, hope you check it out! Much more to come for this story! _**

**_Heres a little preview..._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Maybe there is sparks between them... _

_Between the WWE Champion, CM Punk, & the daughter of the legendary "Triple H" & the "Billion Dollar Princess" Stephanie McMahon, Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon. _

_They've fought together, they've held hands, they've ALMOST kissed, they have even saved one another. And just MAYBE there's something else in between their blooming friendship. Could it be hate... or love... _

_And maybe right when they're about admit something... Just maybe, someone might come in... And tear these two apart. And let me just say... This person... Is just more evil... Than people thought she was... _

_Will CM Punk & Kayla Levesque, have surpassed some situations, but will they be able to surpass this person's... Evil intentions... Or will they be torn apart, just when something pops up. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh... What will happen? I put out a little hint on what the gender of the that "evil person" is. Hope you catched it. It's a very nice &amp; easy hint. <strong>_

_**Anyways, I really wanted to give you guys a little preview of what's coming up next in "Open Your Heart." Hope you keep reading! **_

_**Please read "I Did It For You" it's a new chapter I just updated hope you check it out. **_

_**Alright then, 'till next time!**_


	7. A Day At Home

**_Hey guys! Here updating! Lol. Thanks again for all the reviews. _**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy! Today's chapter will be about a day with CM Punk and Kayla. I decided to make this chapter so you guys, my awesome readers, could see how Punk and Kayla get along when they are alone better. Hope you guys like. _**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: <em>**

**_(At Punk's Hotel Room)_**

_I woke up to sweet smell of eggs & bacon. I then get up from my bed, & started searching for my jeans. Punk gave me one of his grey "Best In The World" shirts, which fit me big. Just a little above my knee. I had took off my black jeans because I knew I wouldn't sleep comfortable with them on._

"Crap, where the hell are my jeans," I said to myself as I searched for my jeans all over the room. But I couldn't find them.

"Oh well, I guess I have to ask Punk to let me borrow some sports shorts or something," I said to myself as I pulled the shirt down and head out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_As I finished making something to eat, I got ready to call Kayla, but I guess I didn't need to._

"Hey Punk, do have some sports shorts I could borrow?" Kayla asked me as I mixed the eggs. I then look up... And BOOM! I dropped the spoon I was mixing the eggs with right when I saw Kayla. She just had the shirt I had let her borrow on. I guess no pants.

"Um... Why?" I asked her.

"I can't find my black jeans," Kayla answered me.

"Oh, I put them in the washer," I answered her.

"Why?" Kayla asked me as she came towards me.

"You wouldn't wear dirty clothes little Ms. Levesque?" I asked her with sarcasm.

"Of course not! But why didn't you tell me?"

"You were asleep," I answered her.

"You could've woken me up!"

"Well sorry sleeping beauty!" I yelled.

"Sleeping beauty?" Kayla asked me.

"Yup. And don't worry, your jeans should be dried in like 20 minutes. Meanwhile, come with me," I told Kayla as I walked towards my room. She followed.

"Here. These are my favorite sports shorts, and you are the only one I have ever lend then to. So take care of them," I told Kayla as I handed her the shorts.

"I'll take care of them with my life," Kayla told me sarcastically as she head towards the bathroom.

"You better!"

"Sure!" Kayla yelled from the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em>After finishing our breakfast, Kayla &amp; I sat down in the couch and by orders of my little Ms. Hazel eyes, we started watching my years throughout the WWE. All the way from my days from ECW 'till now. <em>

"Oh, so Kelly Kelly liked you!" Kayla told me as she elbowed me.

"Yes, but I didn't! She was 19! Too young for me! I was 28!" I informed Kayla, but she just rolled her eyes.

"You know at that time was I was 19 too," Kayla told me.

"And... You're not anymore," I said.

"I know, but I'm 24 now, you're 33 now. That means I'm way to young to hang out with you," Kayla told me, trying to make me regret what I said. And she did.

"Um... Ah, I get it, you're trying to smart mouth me aren't you!" I told her as I caught on to what she was trying to do.

"Finally you caught on! Woo hoo! I smart mouthed the one and only CM Punk!" Kayla yelled out as she raised up her hands up in the air.

"Congratulations," I told her with sarcasm.

_We then finished watching my ECW moments, to my Money In The Back moments._

"That was unnecessary," Kayla told me.

"What?"

"Poor Edge! He was just beaten by Batista!" Kayla yelled at me.

"Hey! It was an opportunity I had to take!"

"I know."

"I wasn't the first or will be the last who did that," I told her.

"I know!"

_Then came my "Straight Edge Society" moments, but I decided to skip those moments because if Kayla saw me getting my head shaven off, I wouldn't hear the last of it. And my "New Nexus" moments, no need for her to see that either. So I just skipped all the way to my fued with John Cena._

_As my SummerSlam match came up with John Cena, I felt Kayla's head drop to my shoulder. I then look over my shoulder & noticed Kayla sound asleep. It was around 4:35 P.M. I guess she needed a nap. I knew the right thing was to take her to her room, but she looked so... Pretty right here, next to me. _

_After a while asleep, I felt Kayla start to move around. I then notice her hazel eyes slowly open. _

"Well, good afternoon my little hazel eyes," I told Kayla, who still hadn't lifted up her head from my shoulder.

"Shut up! I'm tired," Kayla told me as she cuddled up her feet.

"Really? You just took a 45 minute nap," I told Kayla.

"I didn't sleep that well last night."

"Why?"

"It's not important," Kayla said, who's hand unexpectedly landed in my left leg.

""How is it not important if it didn't let you sleep?" I asked her.

"Fine. It's because of all that's been going on. My mom thinking I went against my family, my feud with Eve, my grandad being furious with me, and..." Kayla was telling me up until she stopped.

"And?"

"You getting attacked by Chris Jericho," Kayla admitted.

"Oh. So you do care about me?" I asked Kayla as I looked down to my shoulder where Kayla's head laid.

"Don't flatter yourself," Kayla told me as she stretched her legs and settled them in the couch.

"In one condition," I told her.

"What?" Kayla asked me. At that moment, I carefully move Kayla's head from shoulder & laid her head in my lap so our eyes would meet. I expected Kayla to quickly lift her head up, but she didn't.

"Answer me one question," I told Kayla as I looked down to her eyes.

"Which is?" Kayla asked me with her eyebrow raised.

"What do you think about me?" I asked Kayla. At that moment, I saw her hazel eyes open up, with a glowing spark in her eyes.

_Oh please lord, don't let her say something bad. I've never cared about what people think about me, but I really do care about Kayla thinks of me. Why? I really don't know. But the only thing I do know is that... There's something here. In between Kayla Levesque & I. I just know there is. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! What will Kayla say? Will it be good or bad? Ah! Who knows? Well, you guys will in the next chapter! Yay! Lol. <strong>_

_**I have to say, I kinda like this chapter because it shows how Punk's blooming friendship with Kayla is when they're alone, and how they get along. Hope you liked it too! Well, 'till the next chapter! Which will be out soon! Peace! **_


	8. Safe In Your Arms

**_Hey guys! Doing a quick update here. _**

**_I think I might update 'till Monday or Tuesday. Depends how it goes in my first days back to school. I doubt their going to leave me that much HW in the first days so that's good. Hopefully I'm going to be able to update but I think there's more possibilities that'll update on Tuesday so I could feature Monday's RAW episode! But let's see what happens. _**

**_Anyways, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: <em>**

_I laid my head there, in Punk's lap. We were looking start into each others eyes. Right until he asked me a question I thought Punk didn't care about. "What do you think of me?" _

"What do I think of you?" I repeated his question.

"Yeah. What do you?" Punk asked me once again.

"I think you're the type of guy that says things without thinking, a guy who does whatever the hell he wants, who SAYS whatever the hell he wants," I answered him as I saw a smirk forming in his lips.

"Hey, that's my speciality," Punk told me.

"But there's something else," I informed him.

"Which is?"

"I also think you're a guy that deserves better," I told as I settled my hand in his right shoulder.

"In what?"

"You know what. In relationships. You deserve a way better girl than all those other girls you've dated," I told Punk.

"What type of girl?" Punk asked me.

"What kind of girl do you like?" I asked him.

"A girl that does anything she wants, even when she knows it's bring her a world of trouble. A girl that says whatever the hell she wants. And why not, a dark brown haired girl... With sparkling hazel eyes," Punk answered me. _Ok, I'm super confused right now. _

"Oh. But... You've only dated redheads & a blonde," I told him.

"Well... They were mistakes I made. What about you? What kind of guy do you like?" Punk asked me. Damn, I knew he was going to ask me that. _Now the thing is, should I tell him the truth?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_I just know Kayla saw that coming. She knew I was going to ask her that. But now I'm wondering... Did she get what I was trying to say?_

"Well, it's mostly the things you said you like in a girl. They say & do whatever the hell they want. A dude that doesn't care about how they look or if they have enough muscles. A dude that doesn't drink, smoke, or do drugs. And most importantly, that he sincerely loves me," Kayla told me as she tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Ok, I don't get this," I told her. Kayla then looks at me with a confused expression.

"What don't you get?"

"That you tell me all that stuff, and then you try to avoid eye contact with me," I said.

"And?" Kayla asked me.

"Common just admit it," I tell her.

"Admit what?" Kayla asked me, trying to put little innocent eyes.

"That you were talking about..." I was going to tell Kayla, right until her phone rings. Nice.

_As Kayla lifts up her head from my lap & reached for her phone, her eyes widened right when she saw her iPhone screen. _

"What happened?" I asked Kayla.

"Oh, um... Nothing, I have to take this," Kayla told me as she answered her iPhone and walked away.

_Why is it that every freaking time Kayla is about to admit something to me, something has to freaking interrupt us! Damn man!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV: <strong>_

"Hello, dad?" I ask.

"Hey Kay, how are you?"

"Fine I guess."

"Why do you guess?"

"Because my mom gets mad at me for doing something right! Now, she doesn't want to see me!"

"Kayla, I tried to get your mom to change her mind but you know how she is. If I tell her something real bad she'll kick me out," my dad told me.

"I know."

"So, you're still in Portland?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, where are you staying at?" my dad asked me. At that moment, I froze. Of course I can't tell him I'm staying with CM Punk! He'll freak!

"Um... At a hotel," I quickly answered him.

"By yourself?"

"Of course!" I told him.

"Well that's what I expected. Anyways, I know you miss Aurora, Murphy, and Evelyn, so... Do you want to talk to at least Aurora?"

"Totally!" I answered my dad. If I can't see my sister, I can at least talk to her.

"Hey Kayla," I heard my little sister, Aurora, greet me.

"Hey Aurora. How are you doing?"

"Bad!" I heard Aurora yell.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't come home!"

"Look, I had to do something very important," I told Aurora.

"Sure, so why did mom tell me that YOU DIDN'T want to come home!" Aurora yelled. No... How could my mom say that?

"Aurora, that isn't true!"

"I don't believe you! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Aurora told me as I quickly feel tears come running down my cheeks.

"Aurora! Wait!" I tried to get Aurora to stop & listen to me before she leaves, but it was to late.

"Kayla, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't know your mother told Aurora that," my father told me. He probably already knew that I was crying. My sisters mean the world to me. And my dad knows that.

"It's ok..."

"Kay, I have to go, Aurora is throwing a tantrum."

"Okay, bye dad," I told my dad as we hanged up.

How could my mom tell Aurora that? She's just 6 years old. Why? Is she that mad at me?

* * *

><p><em>After taking that call from my dad, I controlled myself &amp; got ready to go to Punk.<em>

_Right when Punk say me at the doorway, I walked towards the couch he was sitting at & sat down. _

_I tried to contain the tears that were almost coming, and I was doing a pretty good job, up until I reached eye contact with Punk. At that moment, I slowly felt warm tears pour down. _

"Kayla? What happened?" Punk asked me as he wiped the tears off my face with his fingers.

"Oh Punk, I don't understand anything!" I told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Why? Why is she so mad at me?" I asked Punk. At that moment, I noticed that Punk knew who I was talking about.

"Your mom, Stephanie?"

"Yes! What did I do so wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You just did what you & many other people thought was right, and your mom has no reason to get so mad at you," Punk tried to console me, but I think he noticed it wasn't working. So, he gently grabbed me & held me in his tattooed arms.

_And there we were, in the same position & place we were before my dad called me. My head peacefully laid in his lap. His right arm played as my pillow. I then lay my forehead in the upper part of his waist, while he ran his fingers through my dark brown hair. _

_Oh Punk, this is how I would love to feel everyday. Safe. Safe in your arms..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aw! I can't be the only one he thinks that's just a super cute moment right there between CM Punk &amp; Kayla! Lol. <em>**

_**OMG! Thanks for the reviews! I saw them today after I came back from eating the most awesomest tacos ever! Lol. Anyways, I was so happy when I saw I had 20 reviews! Thank you so much. **_

_** Wish me luck for my first day back to school on Monday. Ah! I really don't wanna go back! Lol, but I have to. Bright side is I'll be able to see my friends! Yay! **_

_**Alright then, if I don't update tommorow, I'll update either update on Monday or Tuesday. If I don't, that means I got a lot of HW. Ugh :(. **_

_**Well, like always, next chapter coming soon! **_


	9. I Promise You

**_Hey guys! Here QUICKLY updating. Going to school. Ugh..._**

**_Anyways, hope you enjoy & like this chapter! Lol. _**

**_Alright then, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_**(Next Morning at Punk's apartment)**_

_I slowly saw the bright sun fill the living room with light. What a day was yesterday._

_I then look down at my lap & see Kayla sound asleep. Damn, this girl knows how to sleep. Her head rested in the upper part of my waist. Her right hand was gently wrapped around me, while my right hand played as her pillow._

_We didn't move an inch last night. After taking that call last night, Kayla felt terrible. So, I consoled her. The next thing I knew was that Kayla had fallen asleep & I decided not awake her and stay their in the couch with her. I mean, it's nothing bad._

_I then notice Kayla's right hand raise up and her beautiful hazel eyes open._

"Well, good morning hazel eyes," I greeted Kayla.

"Well, good morning to you too Mr. Best In The World," Kayla told me.

"Thanks. Anyways, are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I'll just get some cereal," Kayla answered me as she lifted up her head from my lap.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go change," Kayla told me as she started to walk away. Kayla hasn't changed from my sports shorts since I let her borrow them yesterday, so I understand that she wanted to go change. I am too.

* * *

><p><em>As I slid on my blue denim jeans, I heard a knock on the door. I then start looking for my shirt, but the more time I took trying to look for my shirt, the louder I heard the knocks.<em>

"I'm going! Chill!" I yelled out. "Man, screw this," I said to myself. I couldn't find my shirt so I'm just going to answer the door.

_Right when I answered the door, my face got a disgusted expression._

"Ah. If you always answer the door like this, I'll come by anytime."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked no one other than the trampy Brie Bella, who ran her fingers down my bare stomach.

"Can't I visit my dear friend Phil?" Brie told me. I quickly grab her hand and moved it away from my stomach.

"I'm not your friend."

"Well, we could be," Brie told me as she tried to come inside my hotel room but I stopped her.

"I don't want to be," I told Brie. I have to get her to leave before she sees Kayla.

"But I do," Brie told me in a flirtatious tone. I swear, I'm on the verge of pushing Brie out of here! I kept telling her to leave, but she wouldn't. Oh what I would've done for what happened next wouldn't of happened.

"Hey Punk? Where do I put..." I heard Kayla ask me up until she saw Brie. Crap!

"Kayla? Kayla McMahon?" Brie said in a state of shock.

"It's Kayla Levesque!" Kayla yelled as she walked towards me.

"Whatever! What are you doing here?" Brie asked Kayla.

"You're asking me that question. I think you should ask yourself that question!" Kayla yelled back at Brie.

"Oh yeah. Well, I wonder what you're mommy will think when she finds out that her worst enemy is with her precious little daughter," Brie told us as she pulled out her phone. As Brie started dialing, Kayla grabbed her phone and threw it.

"Hey! That's my phone!" Brie yelled at Kayla.

"Oh boo hoo!" Kayla faked a whine.

"Well, that's enough said. You guys are together," Brie said as a devious little smile formed in her lips.

"We're not together!" Kayla yelled.

"Then why are you guys sleeping in the same room!"

"We're not sleeping in the same room! Just in the same house!" I yelled at Brie, which kinda surprised her. I had been silent for most of the agruement, but not anymore.

"Sure. I can't wait for Stephanie McMahon to find out about this!" Brie told us as she got ready to walk away.

"If you tell my mom, on Monday, when you get ready for Monday Night RAW, you'll be called into my dad's office. When you arrive, you'll see a paper & a pen laying down in my fathers desk. Do you know what that will be?" Kayla asked Brie.

"What?"

"Your release papers," Kayla informed Brie. Ok, that's a little harsh, but... What the hell! Anyways, Brie is on the verge of being released anyway.

"I don't believe you."

"Don't. But you will on Monday. It's nice and simple, if you don't tell my mom, you won't get released. But if you do, it'll be bye-bye Brie Bella," Kayla said.

"Fine! I won't!" Brie yelled at us as she ran towards the exit.

* * *

><p>"That was close," Kayla told me as she sat down on the couch. I then look at Kayla's clothes. She had a white tank top on with a navy blue cardigan on top. She was wearing her black jeans with black low top Converse.<p>

"Hello! Earth to CM Punk!" I heard Kayla tell me as she waved her hand across my face.

"What?"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I was just distracted."

"With what? Oh wait... I know with what," Kayla told me with a frown forming in her mouth.

"What?"

"That tramp of a Brie Bella distracted you, didn't she?" Kayla asked me as she rolled her eyes.

"Fuck no! She's way to trashy for me!" I told her as I slid my finger down her cheek.

"Then what did distract you?" Kayla asked me.

"You really want to know?" I asked her as we both sat down in the couch.

"Duh!" Kayla answered me with that attitude of hers that makes me like her even more. I think it's time to admit it. I have to, I need to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

_I sat there, next to Punk. Looking straight into his eyes. What could've distracted him so bad that he didn't even listen to me. _

"Kayla Marie Levesque's beautiful sparkling hazel eyes, her beautiful dark brown hair, her smooth skin, her form fitting clothes, and her thin lips that I've been dying to touch," Punk told me as he slid his fingers down my right cheek. _No... He has to be lying. No one has ever told me these things before. Never. Why would Punk tell me this? Could it be...?_

"Really?" I asked him, trying contain my jaw from dropping open.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know..." I answered him as I set my gaze down. But I quickly felt his fingers under my chin & he lifted my head up.

"Kayla Marie Levesque, since the moment I set my eyes on you, I knew you were my type of girl. I didn't care if you had McMahon blood. Hell, I didn't care you had Levesque blood. Why? Because I just knew you weren't like any of them. Maybe a little like your dad, but who cares. You don't know how many times Eve McMahon has tried to get at me. But I would always shut her down. Kay, I've shut down so many girls because I didn't feel this feeling I have right here, in my heart, for any of them. I didn't feel this feeling that I feel for you Kayla. I never believed in live at first sight, until the day I laid my eyes on you," Punk told me as he held both of my hands.

I slowly raise up my hazel eyes to get eye contact with Punk. And right when I saw his eyes, I knew he was being sincere.

"Punk..." I slowly stutter.

"Yeah?"

"I've been hurt and crushed before by guys. I've been used for my parents money so many times. Please... Just... Promise me one thing," I tell Punk.

"Whatever you want me to promise, I will."

"Promise me that'll you'll never hurt me and that you sincerely will like me," I told him as I felt tears pot down my cheeks.

"Kay, for you, I'll promise anything, just to have you by my side," Punk told me as we leaned towards each other. I expected him to kiss my lips, but instead he kissed to top of my forehead and leaned back. I then lean back and rest my head in his chest.

_This is how it should be. Everyday. All day. With you Punk. In your arms. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw! I know a lot of you expected Punk to kiss Kayla in the lips, but nope. Just a blissful kiss in the forehead! But I think a kiss in the forehead proves your love for the other person, but that's what I think. Lol. <strong>_

_** Ok, I NEED to give you a hint on what the next chapter will be about. Here's the title...**_

_** A Talk With HBK! **_

_**Yup, since HBK will be coming out in RAW, I have to put him in my next chapter! Another preview is, he'll be having a talk with his "niece" Kayla, and CM Punk about Kayla! Ah! Can't wait! Lol. **_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and liked it! Next chapter coming soon!**_


	10. A Talk With HBK!

**_Hey guys! As promised, in here updating! Woo hoo! Lol. _**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will be focusing RAW! Yay! Lol. And the appearance by the WWE Hall of Famer, "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels! Yup, he's coming out. _**

**_Everybody knows that Shawn & Triple H have been best friends for a very long time. So Shawn is basically a uncle to Kayla & her three younger sisters in this story. Kayla has always looked up to her uncle Shawn, and Shawn has always seen her like his niece or even a daughter type. So, how will he react to Kayla telling him about her blooming relationship with CM Punk? Read to find out._**

**_OMG! That was a close call in the CM Punk & Sheamus vs. Daniel Bryan & Chris Jericho match! I thought Punk had won! But I was wrong. Ugh! I don't know who's going to win in Wrestlemania! _**

**_Lol, today I wore my grey CM Punk shirt to school & everybody was asking me where I got it and I'm like in the WWE Shop. Lol. And my crush liked it! Ah! Lol. CM Punk power! Lol. _**

**_Well, anyways, on to the story. _**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: <em>**

**_(At Boston, Massachusetts) _**

**_(45 minutes before RAW goes on air)_**

_After a confusing & revealing week with CM Punk, we finally arrived at Boston, getting ready for RAW. I've been informed that I have a match with Daniel Bryan's girlfriend, AJ. Ugh, I bet you he went to Teddy Long (who will be running RAW tonight instead of Mr. Clown Shoes. Thank god!), and probably started bitching. I don't blame Teddy Long into giving in, because Daniel Bryan is one annoying guy. _

_As I walk towards CM Punk's locker room, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Who could it be?_

"What... Oh my god! Uncle Shawn!" I yelled out at the sight of my uncle Shawn.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" he asked me.

"Well... I think my dad has already told you," I told my uncle Shawn.

"Yeah. All about you being a Levesque/Helmsley, not being a McMahon. But what I need to ask you is... Why did you help that one guy, the WWE Champion, CM Punk?" my uncle Shawn asked me. Ugh! I just knew he was going to ask me that. And I can't lie to my uncle Shawn.

"Uncle Shawn, I'm going to tell you, but you have to swear to me you WON'T tell my dad nor my mom about it."

"I swear."

"Ok then. At the time, I started feeling something for Punk, but I was to scared to say anything. You know because of what's happened to me before," I started confessing to my uncle Shawn.

"Kay, I've always told you this and I'm going to say again, don't let your past, stop you from living your future," my uncle Shawn told me. Since I was a little girl, he would always tell me this, and it would always help me out.

"I know. So, I was watching the end of his match when Chris Jericho came up behind him and attacked him and... I couldn't take seeing him get hurt, so I ran out to help him."

"Kayla, is there _something _going on between you and CM Punk?" my uncle Shawn asked me. But before I could even answer his question, I hear & see a door open. I notice a male figure appear. Right when I saw who it was, I felt my eyes sparkle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Hey Kayla. And, what an honor to see you Shawn," I greeted Kayla & "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels. I had barely catched to hear the question Shawn had asked Kayla. And to be honest with you, there is something between us. The day Brie showed up at my hotel room, is the same day Kayla found out what I felt for her & what she felt for me. We're not dating like, boyfriend and girlfriend, yet... We're just taking it slow. Nice & simple.

"Hello CM Punk. My niece Kayla just finished telling me about you two. Would you mind if I have a little chat with you?" Shawn asked me. I briefly look at Kayla, who had her hazel eyes full of worry.

"Of course not. My locker room is this way," I told Shawn as I showed him the way to my locker room. Right when Shawn entered my locker room, I turn to face Kayla.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen," I told Kayla as I brushed her dark brown hair back with my right hand.

"I know. It's because my uncle Shawn cares for me like a daughter, so..."

"Kay, I wouldn't say anything that would put our blooming relationship in danger. I promise," I told Kayla. She then just nodded as I kissed her forehead goodbye.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to talk about with me?" I asked Punk as he came inside and closed the door.<p>

"I just wanted to _warn _you, if you hurt my niece I'm going to beat you silly," Shawn told me with a smile on his expression.

"Shawn, no need to worry about that. I sincerely love your niece," I told Shawn.

"Did you just say you _love _my niece?"

"Yeah because it's true. Kayla is the most beautiful girl in this world. Inside and outside," I tell Shawn as I briefly think about Kayla.

"I understand you perfectly. That's exactly what I still feel for my wife, Rebecca. But there's just one thing I don't like and don't agree with," he told me. Damn, what could it be?

"What is it?"

"That you guys are keeping it away from Hunter & Stephanie," Shawn answered me.

"Shawn, you should know how Stephanie is. Plus, she hates my guts," I told him.

"Well, you got a point. But at least tell Hunter. Hunter loves his daughters more than anything in the world, I think he'll understand."

"You think so. 'Cause remember Hunter hates me just as much as Stephanie does," I said.

"He won't do it for you that's for sure, but if he sees that Kayla's happy, he'll most likely understand."

"You have a point. Is he here today?" I asked Shawn.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go, got to get ready to stop the show like the show stopper I am. Meanwhile, think about what I told you. Bye Punk. And take care of my niece," Shawn told me as he walked out the door. I then slump down on my chair.

_Damn man, I don't know what the hell to do. I love Kayla so much, but I'm worried that if we tell Hunter or Stephanie, they're going to tear us apart. And I won't let that happen, no way in hell I'm going to let anybody tear us apart. _

"Hey, how did it go?" I heard Kayla ask me as she slightly opened the door.

"Good," I told Kayla trying not to worry her. But Kayla's not easy to trick.

"Punk, I know you, what happened? Did my uncle Shawn punch you in the face?" Kayla asked me with a slight smile in her lips as she sat down next to me.

"Kay, I can't trick you can't I?" I asked her as I grabbed her right hand and held on to it.

"No you can't. Now, tell me what happened?"

"Shawn told me that we should tell your dad about... This," I told Kayla.

"That's what he told me after he walked out of your locker room. But I don't know," Kayla told me with a confused expression in her face.

"Don't worry, we don't have to tell your dad if you aren't ready. Now, get ready for your match with AJ my darling," I told Kayla which caused her to laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV: <strong>_

_**(During Monday Night RAW)**_

_**(Kayla vs. AJ)**_

"You ready Kayla?" the producer asked me. AJ had just finished her entrance, and like expected, Daniel Bryan came out with her. Ugh!

"Of course," I answered him as he told me to walk out to the entrance.

"On her way to ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut, she is the number one contender for the WWE Diva Championship, Kayla!" Justin Roberts announced to the WWE Universe. Right when the fans saw me, they cheered as loud as they could for me. As I looked at the fans, three posters caught my eye. One of them said,"Kayla saved Punk!" Another said,"Just like her daddy!" And the last one said,"Punk-Helmsley Era!" Wow, the WWE Universe sure has an imagination.

"Well Cole, I think that all of the WWE Universe is still wondering why Kayla Helmsley helped out the WWE Champion, CM Punk, from that brutal attack from Punk's Wrestlemania opponent, Chris Jericho," Jerry "The King" Lawler told his board casting partner, Michael Cole.

"Who knows King. Or it could just be the start of a Punk-Helmsley era. Just like the McMahon-Helmsley era with Triple H & Stephanie McMahon. But what we are sure of us that Kayla is going one-on-one with Daniel Bryan's girlfriend, AJ," Cole said.

_I stared down at AJ, who looked at Daniel Bryan, who was looking at me full of jealously & anger. _

_Right when the bell rang, AJ ran at me, but right when she was going to make any contact with me, I punch her in the stomach. As she held her stomach in pain, I perform the snapmare driver on her. AJ actually looked knocked out. But I didn't want to end the match like this. So, I pick AJ up, but next I knew it, her elbow connected to my face. As I recover from that hit, AJ tries to hit me with the spinning heel kick, but I quickly grab her leg and flipped her over. I noticed Daniel Bryan stomping his feet full of anger. Ok, it's time to end this. _

_I waited for AJ to get up and I punched her in the face and I grabbed her from her hair and set her up in the Pedigree position. Right when I was about to pedigree AJ, I felt a sharp kick to my waist and I fall back. In a flash in a second, I heard the bell ring and I see Daniel Bryan standing next to me. That bitch! He kicked me! _

"What the hell is your problem!" I yelled at Daniel Bryan as I struggled to get up to my feet. But before Daniel Bryan could even say anything, everybody in the arena heard the blasting sound of "Cult Of Personality." Oh no. I then see CM Punk come out and then walks down to the ring. Daniel Bryan, AJ, Punk, & I were handed microphones.

"What do you want Punk? Nobody called you!" Daniel Bryan told Punk, who helped me get back my balance.

"Daniel, what the hell is your problem hitting a girl!" Punk yelled back at Bryan.

"She was going to hurt AJ! At least I've never been saved by a woman!"

"You gotta be kidding me! You make AJ get in the way whenever someone hits you! So you have no freaking right to be telling Punk anything because... He didn't ask me to save him, I wanted to!" I yelled at Daniel Bryan and AJ, who had shocked expressions in their faces.

Daniel then just dropped his microphone and was about to charge at me, Punk immediately went in front of me. Then, we hear Teddy Long's theme song blast out.

"Since y'all out here already, Punk & Daniel, you guys all ready knew you would be fighting against each other with teammates. Which are Sheamus & Chris Jericho. But I just got an idea. It's now going to be the team of Daniel Bryan & Chris Jericho & AJ vs. the team of CM Punk & Sheamus & Kayla! How bout that playa! And that match starts... Right now!" Teddy Long told us as he walked away. The four of us exchange brief looks as we walked to our corners & waited for Sheamus & Chris Jericho.

_Oh this is going to be good!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed &amp; liked. I took a long while writing this and I hoped you enjoyed. If would mean the world to me. <strong>_

_**Ok, who liked the Shawn & Punk talk? I know I did! Lol. **_

_Well, till next time! Peace!_


	11. Jealously Gets To Everyone

**_Hey guys! I'm back and ready to update! Woo hoo! Lol. _**

**_So, in the last chapter we left off with Teddy Long changing the CM Punk & Sheamus vs. Chris Jericho & Daniel Bryan match into a mixed tag team match. With AJ in Daniel Bryan's & Chris Jericho's team and Kayla in Punk's & Sheamus' team. So, let's get ready to fight! Lol. _**

**_Also, thanks to all my reviewers, you guys really get me in a good mood. This chapter is for you! _**

**_Anyways, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: <em>**

_As Punk & I waited in our corner for Sheamus & Chris Jericho to come out, I noticed something strange with AJ & Daniel Bryan. _

"What's wrong?" Punk whispered to me.

"Nothing. Um... Just watch your back with AJ," I answered him as I quickly shift my stare to Punk.

"Why?"

"I know they're up to something, these modern day divas are mischievous," I answered him as I stretched my arms.

"But I have you right here with me to whip her ass if she does anything "mischievous," Punk told me with a smirk in his lips as he put his right hand on top of my shoulder and looked into each others eyes. At that moment, we hear Sheamus' theme song blast out.

"On his way to the ring, from Dublin, Ireland, Sheamus!" Justin Roberts announced. I then notice Daniel Bryan evil eye Sheamus and AJ evil eye Punk & I. Ok, what the hell is her problem?

As Sheamus settled in our corner, the lights went off. Oh, here comes Mr. Bright Light!

"On his way to the ring, from Winnipeg, Canada, Chris Jericho!" Justin Roberts yelled. As I expected, Chris evil eyed Punk and me.

"So who's going up first, fellas?" Sheamus asked Punk & I. We then turn to Jericho's corner and notice them sending AJ up first.

"I guess it's me," I told Punk & Sheamus as I hopped over the ropes.

"Good luck, _doll_," I heard Punk tell me as I send him a brief smile and I completely turn my attention to AJ. But she didn't have her full attention on me. I follow her gaze, and I noticed her staring at... Punk! Oh hell no!

"Oh! Look at Kayla go! She's giving AJ some good slaps! Beginning with a spear!" Michael Cole commentated.

_I kept connecting the palm of my hands on her cheeks, right until the referee stopped me. I stopped slapping AJ, but I then go for her hair._

_As I held on to her hair, I then throw her to the corner and charge at her, connecting my elbow to her face. But once again the referee stopped me. I then grab AJ's head and perform a running bulldog on her. Something my dad & Punk taught me. AJ then struggled to get up, I then kick her in her waist area. But then I feel someone pull my hair and drop me face flat on the mat. I then struggle to get up as I felt someone grab my shirt, it was Daniel Bryan. Right when Daniel Bryan was going to hit me, he suddenly let's go. As I look up, I see Punk connecting his fist to his jaw. Then Chris Jericho stepped into the problem, so did Sheamus. AJ, as expected, gets in the middle of them. But what happened next is what I didn't expect to happened at all. _

_AJ was telling Daniel Bryan & Chris Jericho to stop. Okay, this is suspicious. Daniel Bryan & AJ must have planned this. I proved my point as AJ grabbed Punk's cheeks and connected her lips to his. At that moment, I felt my cheeks turn a bright red of anger & um... Jealousy. Ugh! What a freaking whore! _

_Right when AJ disconnected her skanky lips from my man's (A/N: Lol, I just had to put that line in my story!) I unexpectedly perform a roundhouse kick (A/N: A roundhouse kick is like Trish Stratus' chick kick) to AJ's head. She then falls face flat to the ground. I then tell Punk & Sheamus to get back to our corner, since AJ & I are still the legal participants. They did, but Daniel Bryan & Chris Jericho wouldn't. But by orders of the referee, they made their way to their corners. _

_I then stood above AJ, who laid out cold in the center of the ring. Hey, that's what she gets for doing that! I quickly go for the pin. _

_1! 2! 3! Yes!_

"Here are your winners, the team of Sheamus, Kayla, & the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" Justin Roberts announced.

_Well, that was a crazy match. This for sure should've boosted up the RAW ratings. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV: <strong>_

_**(After Monday Night RAW: At Punk's locker room)**_

_As Kayla & I packed our bags to leave, a wave of silence surrounded us. An awkward silence. Kayla hasn't talked to me since our match. Damnit AJ! What'd you do that for?_

"Kay, what's wrong?" I asked Kayla as I walked towards her.

"Oh, I don't know! Oh wait, I just remembered, this skank just kissed _my _guy!" Kayla yelled at me as her hazel eyes began to be filled with anger.

"Have I ever told you that you look cute when you're mad?" I told Kayla.

"Have I ever told you that I'm going to punch you in the face!" Kayla yelled back at me.

"Kay, I'm sorry. I didn't know AJ was going to do that," I told Kayla as I put my hands on her shoulders.

"I know, but it just... pisses me off that she did that," Kayla told me as she pouted.

"I know it did. It pissed me off too. But _doll, _these things happen, and we can't stop them from happening," I told Kayla as I brought her close to me and pulled her into a hug.

"You do make a point. And... _doll_?" Kayla asked me as she looked up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah. You're my beautiful, hazel-eyed doll," I answered her little question as I looked down to her. I noticed her smooth cheeks turn a bright red for the second time tonight.

"Don't make me blush!" Kayla told me, trying to hide her cheeks.

"Too late doll, I think I already did," I told Kayla with a smirk in my lips that showed victory.

"Whatever," Kayla said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Kayla, you're so awesome," I tell her as I pull her into another bug hug.

_Oh Kay, I know you must think that little incident with AJ may have brought bad results. But I personality don't agree with that. I think it brought good results. Why? Because it showed me just how jealous you get when a girl gets near me. Which makes me love her even more. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wasabi! Lol. I know it's not the best in the world, but I tried. Hope you enjoyed and liked. Lol, who else thinks Kayla's jealously was funny. I do! Especially when she said "my man." <em>**

**_Well, there is a little fluff between CM Punk & Kayla. Which I think makes their relationship even cuter! Lol. _**

**_Well, I'm going to tell you guys one more thing about the next chapter, it's also going to be a day at home with Punk & Kayla, but... of course... THERE'S GOING TO BE A TWIST! Ah! Stick around to find out. _**

**_Anyways, 'till next time! Next chapter coming soon!_**


	12. Nobody Will Ever Take This Away

**_Hey guys! I'm here updating! Finally the weekend! Lol. _**

**_Today was a crazy day for me! School was easy, my friends were weird like always, but my crush was so freaking funny. We're a match made in heaven. Why? 'Cause we both like wrestling & CM Punk. _**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will be about a day at home with CM Punk & Kayla. But, unlike the other chapters, something big will happen. If it doesn't happen in this chapter, fir sure in the next. But who knows what it will be? Could it be the return of the "Billion Dollar Princess" Stephanie McMahon. Or even the return of somebody even worse? Will the evil petson with evil intentions towards Punk & kayla be revealed? Read on to find out._**

**_I listening to music on the Pandora app and I noticed some songs that fit Punk's & Kayla's relationship. Here's some. There mostly Taylor Swift songs, what a surprise! Lol_**

**_"Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift_**

**_"Ours" by Taylor Swift_**

**_"Mine" by Taylor Swift_**

**_"Crazier" by Taylor Swift_**

**_"I Promise You" by Selena Gomez & The Scene_**

**_"Off The Chain" by Selena Gomez & The Scene_**

**_"Doesn't Everybody Wanna Fall In Love" by Kristina DeBarge_**

**_"Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat_**

**_They're really cool songs, hope you check them out, and they fit Punk & Kayla. _**

**_Anyways, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

**_(At Punk's & Kayla's hotel room; 10:35 A.M.)_**

_I woke up to the ringing sound of my iPhone. I carefully reach for it, trying not to wake up Punk, who had his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I look at the Caller ID, and I couldn't believe my eyes. _

_I quickly unwrap Punk's arms from my waist and got up._

"Hello?"

"Kayla! Where are you?" I hear my mother, Stephanie, yell at me.

"Why do you care? You clearly don't want me home, so why would you care?" I asked my mother, trying so freaking hard not to yell.

"Because now I do you want you home!"

"Why?"

"I don't want my daughter around any guy that's why!" my mother answered me. Crap!

"What? I'm not with any guy!" I told my mom, trying my best not to give anything away.

"Oh yeah. That's right! He's not any guy! He's the guy that disrespected your father & I!" my mom yelled back at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're with CM Punk! Just admit Kayla!" my mom told me. How could of she found out?

"Mom... How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out! I want you to come home right now!" my mother demanded me, but the thing is... I can't. I can't leave Punk, I just can't.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't. I'm not," I informed my mother. I immediately imagined my mother's mouth drop open.

"Kayla, it's not an option! It's an order! If you don't want to do this the easy way, I'm going to do it the hard way!" my mother told me with so much anger in her voice.

"I don't care mom! I'm 24! I'm an adult & you can't tell me what to do anymore, and it's my choice to stay!"

"Alright then Kayla, you just made the biggest mistake in your life! I'm going to find you Kayla Marie Levesque! If it's the last thing I do!" I heard my mother tell me as she hanged up. Oh lord, why?

"What's up doll?" I heard Punk ask me. I then walk towards the bed and sat down to face him.

"My mom," I answered him with a frown in my face.

"What did "Cruella De Vil" tell you now?" Punk asked me apparently talking about my mother.

"She found out," I answered him, trying to avoid eye contact. But like always, his eyes were able to catch mine. Right when I saw the expression in his face, I knew that he knew what my mom had found out about.

"How the hell did she find out about us?"

"I don't know! She just did! Now she wants me back home..." I informed Punk. I then see his eyes begin to fill up with worry.

"Oh," Punk told me, and for the first time ever... He tried to avoid eye contact with my hazel eyes.

"But I'm not going to, I _love _you way to much to leave you" I told him. Punk's eyes then widen with shock.

_At that moment, he then lifts me off the bed and spins me around. I couldn't help but laugh. When he stopped, he didn't put me down. Instead he carried me "bridal style" and I had my left hand around his neck. We then gaze into each others eyes._

"I love you so much Kayla that I would die of sadness if you left me," Punk told me, which caused my cheeks to turn a bright red. I guess he noticed my cheeks, and his lips started to form a smirk, that I hate and love!

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I "ordered" Punk.

"Make me," Punk told me with an annoying tone. Punk then throws me to the bed and starts laughing.

"Oh it's on!" I yelled at him as I quickly get off the bed and started chasing him all around the bedroom.

_Ugh! The things Punk makes me do for him!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"You tired shortie?" I asked Kayla, who sat down in the kitchen counter while she drank out of her Powerade.

"What do you think?"

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm irresistible," I told Kayla, who rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are," Kayla told me as she took her last sip of Powerade.

"Of course you'd say that doll," I told her as I took her Powerade bottle from her so her lips won't be occupied with anything.

"What? Do you want me tell you something bad?" Kayla asked me with her eyebrow raised.

"Of course not _darling_," I told Kayla as I leaned towards her smooth, thin lips that I've been dying touch. Right when our lips were about to touch, Kayla's iPhone starts ringing.

She then gets off the counter and walks towards her phone. As she looks at her iPhone's screen,faces face gets a confused expression.

"What happened?" I asked Kayla as I walked towards her.

"I got a text."

"From who?"

"My dad. It says to be careful..." Kayla informed me. She wouldn't take her eyes off her iPhone.

"Careful about what?"

"Oh god... My mom's here!" Kayla yelled at me. But before I could even say anything, I see & hear the door slam open.

"Where the hell is my daughter?" I heard no one other than Stephanie McMahon yell out as she entered the hotel room.

"Mom... How did you... know... I was here?" Kayla asked Stephanie, stuttering in between her words.

"I told you I was going to find you Kayla Marie Levesque! Now, you have no other choice than to come with me!" Stephanie told Kayla as she grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of her!" I yelled at Stephanie, who turned her attention to me.

"Who do you think you are?" Stephanie asked me as she walked towards me.

"The guy that loves your daughter with all his freaking heart! Stephanie, Kayla is 24 years old, I think she's old enough to make her decisions!" I yelled at Stephanie.

"I know she's 24, but she's not wise enough to see the type of guy you really are! That's why she's coming with me!" Stephanie yelled back at me with the most evil eyes I've ever seen in my whole life.

"No mom! Punk's right! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! And my decision is to stay here!" Kayla told Stephanie, who turned her attention back to Kayla.

"Alright then, stay here with that _thing, _but I'll make sure, that Punk nor you, win your Wrestlemania matches and... Why not? Stay without a job," Stephanie threatened Kayla. _I can't believe Stephanie. I always knew she was bad, but I never thought she was that evil. But I don't care, I'm willing to loose anything, just to have Kayla by my side. _

_I think Kayla noticed this, and mouthed me "Don't. It's going to be okay." _

"Fine... I'll leave with you," Kayla told Stephanie, who formed a smirk in her mouth. Oh lord, why me?

"That's what I expected. Now, let's go!" Stephanie told Kayla as she grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out the door. Kayla then turns around, and mouthed me those three little words... _"I love you." _So did I.

Right when they were out the door, I felt as if my whole world came crashing down to the ground. _Why does this always happen to me? Why does everything good that happens to me, ends up being taken away from me? What the fuck have I ever done to deserve this crap? But I ain't letting Kayla go, I ain't. I'm going to fight for her. I need her by my side, and I'm going to have her. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Triple H POV:<strong>_

_I sat impatiently in my living room. Steph had gone to bring back Kayla, and I texted Kayla, warning her that Stephanie was on her way. But I guess I was to late. Steph just called me, telling me she & Kayla would be home any second. Oh Steph, I know you hate Punk with all your heart, so do I, but if Kayla's happy, I'm willing to accept him. But what I'm wondering is, who told Stephanie about Punk & Kay? Shawn told me, even though he wasn't supposed to, but he did. But if didn't tell Steph, who did? _

"Paul! We're home!" I hear Stephanie yell, interrupting my thoughts.

Right when I saw Kayla, I walked towards her and embraced her into a hug.

"Kayla, sweetie, how are you?" I asked Kayla, who had a huge frown in her face.

"Bad..." Kayla answered me in the most harsh, cold tone she's ever talked to me in.

"Kayla, don't worry, you'll forget about that _thing,_" Stephanie told Kayla, who turned her attention to her.

"He's not a thing! And as if it's so easy!" Kayla yelled at Stephanie. Ugh Steph, you're only making things worse.

"I already took you away from him, which is a very good step in forgetting about him."

"You know what mom?"

"What?"

"You might've took me away from Punk, but you're _never _going to be able to take away the love I have for him!" Kayla yelled as she ran towards the stairs.

"That's what you think!" Stephanie yelled back at Kayla, who turned around before running up the stairs.

"Mom, I think that it doesn't really bug you that I'm in love with CM Punk, I think what bugs you the most is that I'm not the some malicious bitch you've always been!" Kayla yelled at Stephanie, who had her jaw wide open, before running away.

_I'm sorry Stephanie, but Kayla's right. I think it really bugs you that Kayla is nothing like you. It really bugs you that Kayla's an exact copy of me. And I don't know why._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

_Oh Punk, I love you so freaking much, and I'm never going to let you go. Never. Nobody's going to tear us apart, not my family or friends. I don't care what they say, because either way, my heart belongs to you. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! What an emotional chapter! I kinda teared up a little bit while writing it. Ah! Stupid Stephanie! Why can't she just let Punk &amp; Kayla be. Triple H is willing to let them be, why can't you?<strong>_

_** But don't worry, like Kayla said, NOBODY is going to be able to take away the love she has for CM Punk. NOBODY! And notice I don't add my signature, Lol, to this sentence. **_

_**Well, I hate to leave you guys like this, but I gotta. Hope you enjoyed & liked. Next chapter coming soon!**_


	13. Fight For You

**_Hey guys! I just had to update after yesterday's chapter! I feel so sorry for Kayla & Punk, I think that was there greatest fear, to be torn apart. Who else thinks that? Common, I can't be the only one who thinks that? _**

**_Today's chapter will take a better look at Kayla's & Punk's reactions to what happened. It will also include a special talk between Triple H & Kayla. Don't miss it! What will their talk be about? And CM Punk with someone really unexpected. Who could it be? Why is there so many talks? Read on to find out!_**

**_Anyways, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. And "Ours" is not mine, it's Taylor Swift's. "Ours" will be featured in this chapter. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CM Punk POV:<em>**

**_(At Punk's hotel room)_**

_It's been twenty-four hours since Kayla left with the cold-hearted Stephanie McMahon, and I already miss her silky dark brown hair, her sparkling hazel eyes, dammit I miss all of her. I don't want to get up, but I know Kayla would want me to. Plus, if I don't get up, how would that help me in getting Kayla back. It wouldn't. _

_As I slid on my white t-shirt, I hear my iPhone ring. Ugh, who the hell could it be. I look at the Caller ID, it read Unknown Caller. Great._

"Hello?"

"CM Punk?"

"Yes. Who is it?" I asked trying not to be rude.

"It's Shane. Shane McMahon," apparently Shane McMahon told me. What the hell?

"Um... How can I help you?" I asked Shane, extremely confused.

"Actually, I wanna help you," Shane told me.

"In what?"

"Look, I found out about the whole situation between you & my niece Kayla," Shane said.

"How? I thought you don't talk to Vince or Stephanie."

"Paul told me. And believe me, he's willing to accept you just to see his daughter happy," Shane informed me. Just what Shawn Michaels told me.

"But what could I do? Stephanie probably has Kayla imprisoned in their home. To make matters worse, I don't know where the hell they live," I told Shane, still not understanding what he wanted to help me in.

"But I do. And I'm willing to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I know my sister. I know she's going to try to brainwash Kayla, and Kayla has been through so much, I think she deserves to be happy," Shane answered me.

"But Kayla's mad at Eve, your daughter, and Eve hates Kayla."

"I know, but I know Kayla always wanted to be good cousins with Eve, but Eve didn't want to. Plus, my daughter has some serious problems right now. And even if Kayla hated Eve, I would still want her to be happy. She deserves it. So do you want the address or not?" Shane asked me. Without even thinking about it, I grab a pen & a paper.

"Shoot," I told Shane. I then begin to right down the address.

"Kayla's room is in the second floor and she has a balcony. Stephanie usually isn't around at this time, Aurora, Murphy, and Evelyn are in school. But I think Paul is around," Shane informed me.

"Thanks Shane. How could I ever fucking repay you?"

"By beating Chris Jericho. I don't like that guy."

"We'll see. Talk to you later."

"Bye," I heard Shane tell me before hanging up. _Well, that was strange. But who cares, at least I know where Kayla is. And I'm going for her. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

_I notice that my pillow is soaking wet. Of what? Of all the tears I shed last night. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas. I just came inside my room, and began crying my eyes out. I couldn't contact Punk at all. _

_It's not fair! I've always loved & respected my mother. I still love her, but I don't respect her. I think I made that clear last night when I called her a malicious bitch. I didn't want to, but I did. And I feel terrible. _

_As I get up from my bed, I reach for my guitar. Yes, I play guitar and sing. It helps me escape this cruel world. I started thinking of a song. And "Ours" by Taylor Swift popped into my head. _

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
><em>Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs<em>  
><em>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares<em>  
><em>But right now my time is theirs<em>

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
><em>They'll judge it like they know about me and you<em>  
><em>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do<em>  
><em>The jury's out, my choice is you<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
><em>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<em>  
><em>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles<em>  
><em>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine<em>

_And you'll say_  
><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>The stakes are high, the water's rough<em>  
><em>But this love is ours<em>

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
><em>If it's wrong and<em>  
><em>Your hands are tough<em>  
><em>But they are where mine belong and<em>  
><em>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith<em>  
><em>With this song for you<em>

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
><em>And I love the riddles that you speak<em>  
><em>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored<em>  
><em>'Cause my heart is yours<em>

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>And life makes love look hard<em>  
><em>Don't you worry your pretty little mind<em>  
><em>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>  
><em>But they can't take what's ours<em>  
><em>They can't take what's ours<em>

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
><em>But this love is ours. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Triple H POV:<strong>_

_As I passed by Kayla's room, I heard her singing. And the lyrics struck me like a lightning bolt. "'Cause my heart is yours," was the one that struck me. Kayla really does love CM Punk, and I can't change that. To be honest, I've been Punk's spot before. When I first started dating Stephanie, Vince or Linda didn't like me. At all. And I didn't like that, so why should I be doing the same thing that Vince and Linda did to me, to Punk if I didn't like it when it happened to me? You know what? I'm not going to do that. _

_I enter Kayla's room right when she played her last guitar note to the song. _

"Hey dad," Kayla greeted me as she settled her guitar on the side of her bed.

"That was a nice song," I told Kayla.

"Yeah it is," Kayla told me. I expected her to at least smile, but she didn't.

"No smile for your daddy?"

"How do you expect me to smile when I feel dead?" Kayla asked me with a huge frown in her face.

"Kay, I'm sorry. I tried to get your mother not to go, but you know how she is," I told Kayla.

"I know dad. But what I wanna know is WHO TOLD HER!" Kayla yelled at me.

"Sweetie, I don't know! Your uncle Shawn told me."

"What was your reaction?"

"I was mad at first I can't deny that. But when your uncle Shawn told me you were really happy with Punk, I accepted it. Kayla, all I want is for you to be happy," I told Kayla, who's eyes started to get watery.

"You can clearly see I'm not," Kayla told me as she wipes her tears away.

"I know."

"Why can't my mom understand me? Why can't she just accept Punk? Finally when I find true love in someone, she comes and destroys it! Dad, it's because of my mom that I've been hurt in my past relationships!" Kayla yelled at me. And it was true. Steph would get stupid preppy rich guys to date Kayla. They would always end up hurting Kay, by cheating in her & one of them mistreated her. But Stephanie wouldn't stop making Kayla date these guys, until I told Stephanie to stop.

"I know Kayla, you should know..." I was telling Kayla up until the Aurora's, Murphy's, & Evelyn's nanny knocked on the door.

"Um... Mr. Levesque?" the nanny asked me.

"Yes Teresa? Is something wrong with Aurora?" I asked the nanny. Aurora didn't go to school today, she had a stomachache.

"No sir. Someone is here."

"Who is it?"

"He's looking for Miss. Kayla."

"Who?" Kayla asked.

"A man named Phil Brooks," the nanny answered Kayla. At that moment, I saw Kayla's jaw drop open.

"Thanks Teresa!" Kayla told Teresa as she jumped off her bed and ran out the door, and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

_Right when I reached the bottom of the stairs, I finally turn raise up my hazel eyes to see him, right there. I see Phil Jack Brooks standing right there. And the moment he & I reached eye contact, I felt as if my dead heart, revive and start beating once again. _

"Kayla!" I heard Punk yell out to me.

"Punk!" I yell out to him as I ran towards him. I then jump at him and he wraps his arms around me. I did the same. He then lifted me up.

"Kay, I missed you so much," Punk told me as he settled me back to the ground.

"I did too," I told him as I felt my hazel eyes get watery of joy.

"You guys seem happy," I heard my dad tell us as he walked down the stairs.

"Hello Paul," Punk greeted my dad.

"Hey Punk. Common, don't worry, I'm not tear you guys apart," my dad told Punk, who's worried expression slowly began to disappear.

"Really?" Punk asked.

"Nah. I was in your place before, and I didn't like it, so why would you," my dad said. And it's true. My grandparents didn't like my dad at first either.

"Thanks Paul for understanding."

"Hey but don't think that just because I understand I won't beat the living hell out of you if you hurt my little girl," my dad told Punk with a little smile in his face.

"Don't worry Paul, I will never hurt Kayla, never."

"You know what? Why don't you guys run along. I'm going to see you guys tommorow anyways at RAW," my dad told us. Oh my gosh! Is he serious.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes. And hurry up before I change my mind!"

"Thanks dad!" I say as I embraced my dad into a hug.

"Thanks Paul, I'll take care of Kayla with my life," Punk said.

"You better. And don't worry about Stephanie, I'll take care of it. See you guys tommorow," my dad told us as Punk & I walk towards the door. I then turn around and send my dad a brief smile before heading out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Triple H POV:<em>**

"Paul! I'm home!" I heard Stephanie tell me as she leans down to kiss my cheek.

"Hi Steph."

"Where's Kayla? Is she still crying over that thing?" Stephanie asked me.

"Kayla isn't here," I informed Stephanie, who got a confused expression.

"What? Where is she?"

"She left."

"Where? With who?" Stephanie asked me.

"With the only man she's ever feel in love with," I answered Stephanie, who's eyes widen with shock and anger.

"What? Why? Why did you let her leave with him?" Stephanie yelled at me as she threw me the papers she was holding in her hands.

"Because I want OUR daughter to be happy!" I yelled back at her.

"No! No! No!" Stephanie yelled.

"Steph, honey, calm down," I told Stephanie as I tried to hold her shoulders.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! I'm going to go find her!" Stephanie told me as she walked towards the door. But I immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Stephanie! If you go out that door, you're not coming back in," I told Stephanie. It hurt me to tell her this, but I'll do anything just to see my little girl happy.

"I hate you Paul! I hate you!" Stephanie yelled at me as she ran up the stairs. As I walked inside the living room, I saw Aurora stand there, confused.

"Aurora, why are you up?" I asked my six-year-old daughter.

"I heard yells. Daddy, did Kayla leave... Again?" Aurora asked me with a very confused face.

"Yes she did."

"Why?"

"She had things to do."

"No! I bet you she WANTED to leave!"

"Of course not! Who told you that?" I asked Aurora.

"Mommy," Aurora answered me. Of course it would of been Stephanie.

"Listen sweetie. Don't listen to anything bad your mother says about Kayla. Okay?" I told Aurora.

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Okay daddy," Aurora told me as I embraced her into a hug.

_I'm sorry Stephanie, I love you, but I also love my daughter. And I want Kayla to be happy. I'm not going to let you brainwash Aurora against Kayla. No way in hell Steph. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_The clock read 11:35 P.M. and there we were. I had my arms tightly wrapped around Kayla's waist as we laid in my bed. Thanks to Shane McMahon & Paul Levesque, I'm able to have Kayla Levesque here by my side._

"Oh Punk, I missed you so freaking much," Kayla told me as she looked into my eyes.

"I did to doll," I said.

"I even missed your little nicknames for me."

"Oh you did shortie?"

"Don't push it!" Kayla told me as she slightly punched my arm.

"Alright! Alright I won't. But it one condition," I told her.

"Which is?" Kayla asked me. At that moment, I lifted up her chin with my fingers so that ours lips would just be centimeters away.

_And with no warning, I connected my lips to her smooth, thin lips for the first ever. And to be honest, it was the best kiss on my life, and the best feeling in the whole world. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>What an emotional chapter! Once again. I loved how Triple H stood up to Stephanie for his daughter's happiness. Who else did? I can't be the only one. I swear I "awed" when CM Punk &amp; Kayla shared their first kiss. It was so sweet! <strong>_

_**Wasn't it so UNEXPECTED when Shane McMahon called CM Punk and helped him. That had to be. I loved Triple H's and Kayla's father-daughter talk. It was pretty cool.**_

_** Anyways, next chapter will be about RAW of course! Well, hope you enjoyed and liked, next chapter coming soon!**_


	14. Author Note! :

**_Hey guys! Here doing a little author note. But first I wanna let you guys know... THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS NOTE IS NEW! Just letting you guys know. Lol. _**

**_I'm doing this author note because I've gotten some private messages asking me what's Kayla's finisher move, signature move, and official theme song, so here's the answers. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Name: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon<em>**

**_Birthday: March 14, 1987 (Yup her birthday is coming up! Lol)_**

**_Birth Place: Greenwich, Connecticut_**

**_Stage Name: Kayla or Kay_**

**_Theme song: "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera_**

**_Finisher Move(s): "Kay Kick" (Roundhouse kick), Pedigree, "Anaconda Vice" (Yes, she'll be using Punk's move. So sweet :)), and Spinning DDT._**

**_Signature Move(s): Spinebuster, Snapmare Buster, & Running Bulldog_**

**_Wrestling gear: Black wrestling short shorts with Triple H's cross symbol in the sides. A grey t-shirt that is above her belly button, black knee pads and black wrestling boots. _**

**_Fans reaction: Good_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope that answered some of your questions. I also wanted it to be clear so you guys won't be confused when she uses her dad's or Punk's moves. <em>**

**_Well, that's it for this author note. _**

**_NOTE: THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS NOTE "FIGHT FOR YOU" IS NEW! Please check it out. _**

**_Well, 'till next time. Next chapter coming soon! _**


	15. Confessions, Challenges, & Love

**_Hey guys! OMG! In the last chapter, Kayla & Punk FINALLY kissed! Lol._**

**_And OMG! I loved RAW! Expect for what Chris Jericho told CM Punk. That was cold :(. But don't give up Punk! You got this. Of course, I'm going to include that segment in this chapter or the next. OMG I started laughing my ass off at The Rock's songs! They were catchy. _**

**_Lol, anyways on to the story. _**

**_Warning: A huge twist may be included ;)_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. Everything else is owned by WWE. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: <em>**

**_(Monday Night: 35 minutes before RAW airs)_**

_I peacefully sat in Punk's locker room, tying my wrestling boots laces. I've been informed I have match against "The Diva Of Doom" Beth Phoenix. Great. I'm going up against my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. I know people don't know what's going on between CM Punk & I, but there are a lot of rumors and suspicions about us. It wouldn't surprise me if Beth has found out about them. But I don't care. Punk's mine. Mine. Hmm... That sounds so awesome!_

"What are you thinking about doll?" Punk asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, just about my match tonight against... Beth Phoenix," I answered him. I quickly noticed his face get a disgusted expression.

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I don't care if she was your girlfriend before I was, you're mine now," I told him as I tied the last knot of my shoelace.

"Mine... That sounds cool."

"I know right!" I told him. At that moment, I hear & see the door slam open.

"I knew you were in here!" no one other than Beth Phoenix yelled.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I crossed my arms to my chest.

"I just want to tell you that I'm going to kick your ass!" Beth yelled at me, full of anger.

"We'll see about that. Now you can get going!"

"God! I hate you!" Beth told me.

"Why? I don't even know you!" I yelled at my defense.

"Because you're just a stupid Barbie doll! Especially because..." Beth was telling me until she stopped her rant.

"Especially what?"

"Especially because you're with the man I love!" Beth yelled at me. Oh you got to be kidding me!

"But I don't love you!" Punk broke his silence.

"You used to!"

"There! You said it! I USED to!"

"Ugh! I don't care! But I will kick your ass Kayla!" Beth threatened me as she stormed out of the locker room. I then feel my lips form a huge frown.

"Kay, don't be sad," Punk told me as he ran his finger down my cheek.

"I'm not sad. I'm mad and... Jealous..." I told Punk, stuttering in between my words.

"Huh, I didn't hear that last part," Punk told me.

"Shut up! Yes you did!" I yelled at him as I playfully punch him in his arm.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" Punk playfully threatened me.

"I'm so scared!" I tell him in a sarcastic way. With no type of warning, Punk raced at me and grabbed me. He held me back tight, squeezing my waist.

"Hey! Sorry for raining on your love parade," fellow WWE Diva, Kelly Kelly told Punk & I, chuckling.

"It's ok Kelly, what's up?"

""Mr. Clown Shoes" is calling you," Kelly Kelly told me. Ugh, what does he want?

"Ugh. Thanks Kelly for telling me," I thanked her.

"No problem. See you guys later," Kelly Kelly told us as she walked away.

"What does John "Nobody Gives A Crap About Me" Laurinaitis want?" I asked myself with disgust in my tone.

"I don't know doll. You should go find out. I'll see you after your match."

"Alright, bye," I told him as he kissed my forehead goodbye.

* * *

><p>"You called?" I asked Mr. Clown Shoes as I arrived at his office.<p>

"Yes. Please take a seat," John Laurinaitis told me, and I did.

"Please make this quick Mr. Clown Shoes, I have a match to get to!"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. You won't be facing Beth Phoenix anymore. You'll be facing someone else."

"Which is."

"A new diva, her name is Jessica. She's 20 years old."

"Did someone say my name," I turn around to hear a pretty short, blonde haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Yes. Jessica meet Kayla. Kayla meet Jessica. You guys will be facing each other tonight," John told us. As I look start into her eyes, I feel goosebumps all over my body. I have a bad feeling about this girl.

"Great. Can't wait to whip your ass," Jessica told me.

"Can't wait to "Kay Kick" your face," I told Jessica.

"What's that?"

"You'll see. Later Johnny Boy," I tell them both as I walk out of John's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_As I laced up my right wrestling boot, I hear a knock on the door. Oh, it must be my doll, Kayla. _

"You forgot something doll..." I was saying up until I saw who knocked.

"I'm a doll?" a blonde haired girl asked me all flirtatious. Who the hell is this?

"No, who the hell are you?"

"I'm the newest WWE Diva, Jessica," apparently Jessica told me.

"Ok. Now, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to say "hi" to the WWE Champion."

"Well, hi. You can get going," I told Jessica. But she wouldn't leave. So I decided to leave. But she stopped me.

"Look! I already have my doll! My shortie! So leave the hell alone!" I yelled at her as I began to walk away.

"Bye Punkie," I heard Jessica tell me.

_What the hell was that? I don't even know who the hell that Jessica chick is. There's something fishy around here. I just know it. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

_I stood impatiently backstage. My match against Barbie doll Jessica was next. And she was late. Nice first impression._

"I'm here!" I heard Jessica yell from a distance.

"Okay, your guys' match is in 10 seconds, who's going out first?" a producer asked us.

"I will!" Jessica yelled in excitement as she walked towards the stage entrance. I then turn to look at the TV, let's see how people react to Jessica's debut. Then, Jessica's theme song, "Turn Me On" by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj burst out.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, On her way to the ring, making her debut in the WWE, from Miami, Florida, Jessica Doll!" Justin Roberts announced. Wow, nice stage name. Yeah right.

"Kayla, you're up," the producer told me. I then walk towards the stage entrance. Here goes nothing. I then hear my theme song,"Starships" by Nicki Minaj (A/N: Sorry, I changed Kayla's theme song. I just love this song) burst out the speakers.

"On her way to the ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut, she is the number one contender for the WWE Diva Championship, Kayla!" Justin Roberts announced. I then hear the WWE Universe cheer as long as they could for me. Once again, three posters caught my eye. One of them said,"Ain't no McMahon!" The second one said,"Kayla= Punkette." That's a nice one! And the final one said,"AJ got "Kay Kicked!" True that!

_As I settled in a corner, Jessica & I made eye contact. Right when the bell rang, she charged at me. I quickly hit her stomach with both my feet, which causes her to fall back. Damn this chick has a lot to learn. As she got up, she once again charged at me. I then performed "The Matrix" move, and when I got up, I slammed my elbow to her face, which caused her to fall face flat on the mat. I then climbed up the ropes & got ready for the flying elbow, that of course my Punk taught me. Next thing I knew it, my elbow fell right on top of Jessica. At that moment, I knew it was it. _

_1! 2! 3! Yes!_

"Here is your winner, Kayla!" Justin Roberts said. But before I could even get up, I saw John Laurinaitis come or the stage entrance.

"Sorry to rain on your celebration Kayla. But I have just been informed by the board of directors that you will not be fighting for the WWE Diva Championship at Wrestlemania 28. Instead, you will be fighting for it... Right now!" John said.

_But before I could even THINK, I felt someone grab my hair back. Of course, it was Eve McMahon. Right away, she tried to hit me with the spinning heel kick, bit I rapidly grabbed her foot and flipped her over. I just wanted to get this over with. So, when Eve got up, I hit her straight in the head with the "Kay Kick." I quickly went for the pin, but Eve was able to get me into the armbar submission. I felt a sharp pain. I was ready to tap out, but then I heard the fans yell,"Hold On!" And I did. _

_Then, out of nowhere, I switched the submission positions and I was able to get Eve into the Anaconda Vice position. To be honest, I didn't even know how I switched the positions so fast. I then make the pain become more sharp. And the next thing I knew it, I heard a thump in the mat and the bell ring. _

"Here is your winner, and the NEW WWE Diva Champion, Kayla!" was the words that came out of Justin Roberts mouth. I couldn't believe it!

Right when the referee handed me the WWE Diva Championship, "All Grown Up" burst out of the speakers. Mom?

"Bravo sweetie! This is what I wanted! Now you'll have no problem accepting this challenge that I am about to propose you," my mother told me.

"What challenge?"

"At Wrestlemania 28, it'll be the first ever, mother-daughter no disqualification match for the WWE Diva Championship. What do you say?" my mother asked me.

"Really mom? That's how much you hate me right now that you wanna fight me!" I yelled at her.

"You made me hate you!"

"What did I do?"

"By going with my worst enemy!" my mother answered me. Oh mom, please don't put our personal problems.

"Mom, please calm down."

"How do you think I could calm down knowing that you're with CM Punk!" my mom yelled out. I then hear the WWE Universe gasp.

"That's it! I'm done getting disrespected by you mom! About that challenge... I accept! As for your little Barbie doll Jessica, have fun with her," I told my mother as I dropped my microphone and left the ring.

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't able to talk to Punk because his match against The Miz was after my match. So I just started watching his match in the TV in Punk's locker room as I changed out of my wrestling gear. Right when I put on my black best over my black t-shirt, I saw Punk celebrating his victory. But it was no surprise that Chris Jericho would come and rain in his parade. But what he said was just... The coldest thing I've ever heard. How dare Chris tell Punk about his dad being alcoholic. That's private! I felt running out their, but I know Punk wouldn't want me to do that.<em>

_But his face, was one I've never seen before. It looked so... Weak. I then see Punk walking towards the exit, sad... Weak. _

_As I paced around the locker room, waiting for Punk to come, my prayers were answered. _

"Punk," I told him as I walked towards him.

"Kay..." Punk said as he embraced me in a hug.

"It's ok."

"You aren't mad right?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"That I didn't tell you about my dad."

"Of course not. That's private and I understand if you weren't ready to talk about it," I answered him as I look up to meet his eyes.

"Thanks Kayla. I love you," Punk told me.

"Tell it to the whole world," I told him with a little smirk in my lips.

"I love you," Punk whispered to my ear.

"Why did you whisper to only me?"

"Because you are my whole world," he answered me, which caused my cheeks to turn a really bright red. Punk seemed to enjoy the sight of my blushing cheeks and lifted up my chin and connected his pierced lip to my smooth, thin lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey guys! Just a casual little chapter here, what am I kidding. How is this casual? Stephanie is going up against her own daughter! That ain't casual. Now Kayla also has to deal with Beth Phoenix &amp; Jessica Doll behind HER MAN! Lol. <em>**

**_In the next chapter, it'll be Kayla's birthday! Woo hoo! But it will also show Triple H's reaction to his wife & daughter fighting against each other! Don't miss it!_**

**_Well, 'till next time! Next chapter coming soon!_**


	16. Birthdays, Confrontations, & Get Aways

**_Hey guys! I'm back and ready to update! Woo hoo! And I wanna send a special thanks to all my reviewers & the people who have this listed in their favorite story & story alert lists! I never thought in a million years that I would have 45 reviews, the most reviewers to any of my stories. Thanks guys for making "Open Your Heart" a success. _**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will be about... Kayla's birthday! I stated in my last author note that her birthday was in March 14. I know its a day late! Sorry. So, she's turning 25 years old. It'll show how Punk surprises her & stuff like that. Can't say what will happen just yet. Lol. This chapter will also feature Triple H's reaction to Stephanie's & Kayla's match in Wrestlemania 28. Don't miss it! _**

**_Anyways, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. Well, so is Jessica Doll. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

_I woke up to the smell of a burning candle. I sat up and started looking around. No sign of Punk. Hm... Where the hell could he be? _

"How's the birthday girl doing?" I heard Punk ask me as he appeared at the doorway, with a white frosted cupcake with a candle.

"She's feeling old."

"Kay you gotta be kidding me. You're turning 25. You make me feel old."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're all young and of course, beautiful. And I'm older & all tattooed," Punk answered me.

"But I like your tattoos, and who cares if you're older than me. It's not as if we're more than 9 years apart. But most importantly, who cares what people think? This love is ours, not anybody else's. Just ours," I told Punk, who formed a smirk in his lips.

"You're so right. Now, hurry up & blow the candle. It's melting," Punk "ordered" me. I did as ordered, while I made a wish. _I wish, that I'll never be able to leave Punk's side. Never. _

"Now, get ready."

"For what?"

"You'll see shortie," Punk answered me as he walked out of the bedroom, suspiciously. What could he have in mind?

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Colt! Understand! I can't hang out with you today!" I yelled at my best friend, Colt Cabana.

"Why?"

"Because it's Kayla's birthday! I want her to have my full attention."

"Oh, I get it. You wanna get it..." Colt was saying until I stopped him.

"Is that all you freaking think about? Getting "it on?"

"Common, don't tell me you don't want to."

"Shut up Colt! Now, I have to go to. Kayla is coming," I told Colt.

"Alright then. Good luck!" Colt told me as I rolled my eyes & hanged up.

"I'm ready!" I heard Kayla tell me as she stood in the living room doorway. I was quickly amazed by her beauty. She was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a black tank top with a her signature navy blue cardigan, and flat black boots.

"You look... Beautiful," I told her as I gazed at her.

"Well... Um... Thanks," Kayla told me as I noticed her smooth cheeks turn a bright red.

"Anyways, let's go," I told her as I walked towards her and grabbed her wrist.

"Pushy much?" Kayla asked me as I tighten my grip on her wrist.

"Doll, you'll see why," I answered her as we continued walking down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Triple H POV:<em>**

"Paul! Paul! Where are you?" I heard Stephanie call out my name.

"I'm in here!" I yelled back. I was in Kayla's room, looking at all her baby pictures.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked me as she appeared at the doorway.

"Just looking at Kay's baby pictures."

"Why? She's just a selfish bitch who doesn't even call on the day of her birthday," Stephanie told me. I was holding on to a picture of Stephanie holding a three-year-old Kayla.

"Don't call her like that! Stephanie don't you see? You made her treat you the way she does!"

"What did I do?"

"If you just would've accepted her relationship with CM Punk, none of this would've happened! Now, you're even going to fight OUR daughter!" I answered Stephanie.

"No! She's not my daughter anymore!" Stephanie yelled back.

"How can you say that Stephanie? Look at this!" I yelled at her as I showed her a picture of Stephanie holding a newborn Kayla. Stephanie then grabs it. She briefly looks at it, and then rips it in half.

"She's not our little baby girl anymore! She's a stupid young girl being blindsided by a man! And I'm going to knock some sense into her at Wrestlemania!"

"I can't believe your letting your ego get in between your relationship with your daughter. No even me Steph. And I have a bigger ego than you," I told Stephanie as I picked up the ripped picture and walked our the door. Leaving an angry Stephanie behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stephanie POV:<strong>_

_I can't believe Paul! How dare he take Kayla's side! She's just a bitch! And if I can't brainwash Kayla, I'll just have to brainwash CM Punk. It's my last option. I quickly grab my phone. _

_"Hey Jessica Doll. Great job on your first official meeting with Punk. How did it go?" I texted Jessica. _

_"I personally think it went great."_

_"Keep it up. I need you to tangle him up in your web to tear him apart from my daughter."_

_"Whatever you say boss," Jessica texted me back. I then put my phone away. _

_Enjoy these last moments together Kayla & Punk, 'cause they're the last you'll ever be spending together. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Can I take this blindfold off yet?" an irritated Kayla asked me. I made her wear a blindfold for the drive to a very special place.

"Wait up," I answered her as I parked the car & quietly got off the car. I walked to the passenger door & helped Kayla out.

"Now?" Kayla asked me once again. I waited until we were inside the place to begin to unwrap the blindfold around her head.

"Finally..." Kayla was going to yell at me, up until she opened her eyes.

"Happy Birthday darling," I told her. Kayla's jaw dropped as she looked around the penthouse I brought Kayla to. It was decorated in Kayla's favorite flower, red roses. She followed the path of the red rose petals that led her into the bedroom. It was also surrounded by bouquets of red roses & the bed had a heart shaped by the petals.

"Thanks Punk. It's the best present anybody has ever given me," Kayla thanked me as she wiped the tears of joy that were running down her cheeks.

"I'll do anything just to make you happy my _Juliet. _I love you," I tell Kayla as I brushed her hair back with my right hand.

_She then set her hazel eyes gaze to me. I look down to her eyes, and leaned towards her & connected my pierced lips, to her smooth, thin lips. My tongue then asks for permission inside, in which Kayla gladly accepts. I then gently lay her thin body back to the bed. My hands roamed around her waist. Her smooth, gentle fingers were under neath my shirt. My hands slowly go down to the button of her jeans. I slowly start to unbutton her jeans as she gently pulled up my shirt. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think you guys know what happens next ;)<strong>_

_** Anyways, I felt so sad for Triple H! He's in between the situation of Stephanie & Kayla. And I think you guys had a feeling Jessica Doll was working for Stephanie. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have a real interest in Punk. And what a sweet surprise Punk gave to Kayla. And calling her his Juliet. Well, I guess Colt Cabana was right ;). Lol. **_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed & liked. 'Till next time. Next chapter coming soon. **_


	17. Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

**_Hey guys! I'm here updating! Yay! Lol. The weekend! The smell of updates & publishes! Lol. I'm here updating "Open Your Heart" and I just published a story called "Rated R to Straight Edge?" It's about Edge's daughter, Alexandra Copeland (My OC) getting the Straight Edge Champion, CM Punk, as a trainer, the man she holds a huge grudge for many years. You don't have to check it out, just saying that's why it's the smell of updates & publishes. Lmao :)_**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will be about the day after Kayla's birthday & her first ever night with Punk. You guys know what I mean. ;). And maybe some Triple H & Stephanie McMahon moments. Maybe if I get some time. Stupid homework is in the way :(_**

**_Well, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. Well, so is Jessica Doll. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CM Punk POV:<em>**

_I wake up to the moves of a squirmy Kayla who laid next to me. She had her thin nude body wrapped around a blanket, while I had the lower part of my body covered with a blanket. _

_Last night was the most... Beautiful & awesomest night in my life. For the first time ever, Kayla was mine, I was hers. And to be honest, I didn't plan on any of this happening, but boy am I glad it did. Kayla is a beauty and being able to have her close to me, making her mine, is something I wouldn't change for anything in this entire world. Having Kayla in my life is the biggest privilege I've ever had. Even bigger than having the privilege of being the WWE Champion. I wouldn't change her for anything in this world. I love her, and she knows it. _

_At that moment, I fell Kayla's head go on top of my chest & her right arm wrap around my stomach. Then, my hazel eyes met her hazel eyes. _

"Well, good morning _pinky_," I greeted Kayla, who got a confused expression in her face.

"Pinky?"

"Yeah. That's the color of your underwear right?" I answered Kayla who at that moment gave me a gentle punch in my arm.

"Quiet webs!" Kayla told me.

"Webs?"

"Yes. You have a lot of tattoos that are spider webs," Kayla answered me as she pointed at one of tattoos.

"Ah. You're very smart my little beauty," I told her as I looked down at her and ran my finger down her bright red cheek.

"You just love making me blush don't you?" Kayla asked me.

"A lot."

"Why?"

"Because that means my compliments mean the world to you," I answered her as I ran my fingers through her dark brown hair, while she ran her fingers down my bare chest in which her head laid. I then raise up her chin with my fingers and connect my pierced lips with her natural pink lips. But before my tongue could even ask for permission inside, Kayla slowly disconnected her lips from mine and sat up, still holding on to the blanket that covered her nude thin body.

"Sorry, my lips are way to sore to go at it again," Kayla told me as she got up from the bed & started searching for her clothes.

"I understand. But no excuses tonight. Your little body is mine," I said. I noticed Kayla had retrieved her underwear & gave me an annoyed look.

"Screw you," Kayla told me as she grabbed my shirt and slid it on.

"You already did," I said as I winked at Kayla, who couldn't help but laugh at my statement as she walked towards the bathroom.

_At that moment, I hear Kayla's iPhone ring. It was sitting in the nightstand right next to me. I thought it was nothing important, but then I heard it ring again. Well, it wouldn't hurt if I looked at who it was. Right? _

_"Hey Kayla. I know you probably deleted me as a contact so I'll just say who I am. It's me, Ryan, Ryan Cooper. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be at Monday Night RAW tommorow and I heard you're working as a WWE Diva, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat after RAW? Please text back?" the text said from this Ryan guy. Who the fuck is this guy & what does he want from my Kayla?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stephanie POV:<strong>_

"Ryan, did you send the text to Kayla?" I asked Ryan Cooper, an ex-boyfriend of Kayla, through the phone.

"Yes Stephanie."

"Perfect! Now, you know what to do tommorow right?"

"Of course. But when are you going to pay me that money you promised me so I could do this little favor for you?"

"When you do as I ordered you to do tommorow at RAW. And you have to keep in mind that Paul can not see you tommorow backstage!" I informed Ryan.

"I know Stephanie. He won't."

"Alright then. I have to go. I'll be waiting for your call tommorow."

"Okay Stephanie. Bye," Ryan told me as we hanged up.

"Stephanie! I'm leaving!" I heard Paul tell me as he appeared at the bedroom doorway.

"Okay. Good luck honey," I told him as I have him a huge hug.

"You seem happy," Paul said.

"It's because I am."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Bye Paul," I answered him as I motioned him the exit and shut the door. Oh Kayla, just remember, you made me do this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

_After putting on my bra & underwear, I decided just to wear Punk's shirt. I just don't feel like changing into my nice clothes yet. As I walked towards the living room, I notice Punk sitting in the couch, holding what looks to be my iPhone. But before I could even ask him why he had my iPhone, he started talking first. _

"Who the hell is Ryan?" Punk asked me as he handed me my iPhone.

"What?"

"Who the hell is Ryan Cooper and why is he asking you out on a date?" Punk shot me with questions. Oh god, how did Ryan get my new number?

"Punk, please calm down. Let me explain," I told Punk as I motioned him to sit down.

"Alright then. Explain."

"Ryan Cooper was a guy that my mother _made _date back when I was 19 years old. I never liked him. Never. And that night, made me hate him more than I already did," I informed Punk as I tried to contain back my incoming tears.

"What happened?" Punk asked me. At that moment, I threw myself into his arms & laid my head in his chest.

"He wanted me to have sex with him. I didn't want to. So he started... Punching me. Multiple times. I managed to get out of there before he did anything worse to me," I answered him as I felt tears pour down my cheeks. I never wanted to remember that moment.

"Oh Kay, I'm sorry I got mad at you. I just don't want anybody who's going to harm you near you. And don't worry. I'm not going to let that jackass get anywhere near you. Over my dead body he'll do any harm to you Kayla," Punk consoled me as he began to rub my back.

"Oh Punk, you stand out from all those other guys I've ever dated," I told Punk as I placed my hand in his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because you're the only man I've ever loved, hopefully the only man I will ever love. Punk, you were my first, I was a virign up until last night. You were my first, and I just know you're going to be my only," I confessed to Punk. And it's all true. He's the only man I've ever loved, and will love. He was my first & will be my only.

"Oh, Kayla. I would only change one thing about you," Punk told me as my hazel eyes met his.

"Which is?"

"Your last name to Kayla Levesque _Brooks_," Punk answered me. At that moment, I felt my cheeks once again turn a bright red. Next thing I knew I it, his lips reached down to mine and they crashed into each other.

_Oh god, how much I really do freaking love Punk. He's the only man who has ever opened my heart and has took away my fear of ever falling in love. He made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. He is the best thing that's ever been mine. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw! Sweet ending! Lol. I'll like the credit Taylor Swift for those last two lines because they are from her song "Mine." I just love that song, it fits Kayla &amp; Punk. Anyways, who the hell is Ryan Cooper &amp; what does he want to do? What are Stephanie &amp; Ryan planning? But hopefully Punk will be there to protect his baby girl Kayla. Lol. <strong>_

_**Well obviously, the next chapter will be about Monday Night RAW! Yay! What will happen? You'll see on the next chapter.**_

_**Alright then, hope you enjoyed & liked! 'Till next time! Next chapter coming soon!**_


	18. Protecting You

**_Hey guys! I'm back & ready to update. Lol. School has been really stressful :/. They're mixing up our schedules for two weeks because C Track is taking the state test, so it's been really confusing. Plus, I had to stay after school yesterday & today because of band practice. I play two string instruments. A Viola and electric guitar or any type of guitar really. And my music teacher made me practice the new song we are performing,"Dream On," by Aerosmith, in BOTH INSTRUMENTS! I felt as if my fingers were going to fall off! But I love Aerosmith so it's worth it. :) _**

**_OMG! Jericho got on my last nerves when he started talking about CM Punk's sister. Now that's way to personal! That was unnecessary & uncalled for. And Shawn's epic smirk when The Undertaker said that he's better than Triple H. But I really hope he doesn't screw anyone over or anything :(_**

**_Okay then, today's chapter will be about Monday Night RAW, and remember, Kayla's abusive ex-boyfriend is here :/. Let's see what happens. _**

**_Now, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Levesque McMahon is my OC. So is Jessica Doll, and sadly Ryan Cooper is too. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: (Monday night: During Monday Night RAW. At Kelly Kelly's locker room) <em>**

_I felt my fingers start to shake of how nervous I was. Kelly Kelly noticed this too. I knew Ryan was here, just waiting to sneak up on me when I'm alone. And to make things worse, I had a bad feeling about Punk's promo. Even though Chris Jericho isn't here tonight, but with Jericho, expect the unexpected. _

_But right when my bad feeling was going away, I see Jericho pop out in the monitor. _

"Oh god, why is Chris doing that?" Kelly Kelly asked me.

"I don't know. But I do know what I'm going to do," I told her as I jump off my chair and stormed out of Kelly's locker room.

"Kayla! Be careful!" I heard Kelly yell to me as I raced down to the stage entrance. I don't care of Ryan saw me, I'm doing this for Punk. He would do it for me.

Right when I reached the stage entrance, one of the producers stopped me.

"Ms. Kayla, you can't go out there!"

"I don't give a fuck if you don't let me! I'm going out there!" I yelled at the producer as I quickly grabbed a microphone and ran to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CM Punk POV:<em>**

_As I looked up to the monitor, ignoring anything else around me, I saw the fans jump off their seats at the sight of someone. I then look at the stage entrance and see... Kayla! _

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jericho asked Kayla who had her back turned on Jericho.

"Uh, I'm asking the questions first," Kayla told Jericho as she arrived at the center of the ring and stood next to me. "Jericho, where the hell are you?" Kayla asked Chris.

"What do you mean?"

"Where the hell is the Chris Jericho we all knew and even loved? Chris, do you remember the year 1999, the year you debuted into the WWE. I was around 12 years old at that time, and when I first saw you wrestle, I knew you were going to be one of the best. And you are! And throughout the Attitude Era & the Ruthless Aggression Era, you were that hilarious, cocky guy that everybody loved. You went on to beat legends & to become the first ever WWE Undisputed Champion in history. Jericho, where is the guy that even babysat me many times before when my parents were out of town. Where's that confidence you always had, that charisma you always brought to the ring. But most importantly, where's the original Chris Jericho?" Kayla shot Jericho with those heart filled questions. I could tell that Kayla really meant every word that came out of her mouth.

"That Jericho was plagiarized & shunned out by Chris Jericho wannabes! Just like your little boyfriend or what ever he is, little Ms. Helmsley!" Jericho yelled at Kayla from the monitor screen.

"No! This ain't Kayla Helmsley talking to Chris Jericho, this is Kayla Levesque talking to Chris Irvine. I'm sick and tired of hearing you bringing personal situations into our jobs! You know what, I actually considered you like a father figure, but now... Forget about that!" Kayla told Chris with sadness & fury in her hazel eyes. But before Chris could say anything, the fans started booing at the sight of Stephanie McMahon, accompanied by Jessica Doll & a guy I've never seen before.

"Sorry to interrupt this little scene, but I couldn't help but come out here and ask my daughter somethings. But first, Chris, can you do me a favor and turn off your camera because I don't want you to see or hear this," Stephanie told Jericho as she had her back on Jericho, and facing Kayla & I.

"You didn't have to ask. See you next week, CM Drunk," Jericho said as his face disappeared from the monitor screen. Lucky him for not being here, because if he was here I would've ripped his head off.

"Okay, now that he's gone. I think that the WWE Universe deserves an explanation on exactly why I'm going to fight my own daughter for the WWE Diva Championship at Wrestlemania 28. Don't you think Kayla?" Stephanie asked Kayla, but Kayla didn't even look at her. I then feel Kayla come closer to me and squeeze my hand.

"Kayla! Answer me!" Stephanie yelled at her daughter, who squeezed my hand tighter. As I follow her gaze, I noticed her staring at the man who came with Stephanie. Each step the guy would take forward, Kayla would squeeze my hand tighter.

"Look! It's easy & simple! You want to fight me because I feel in love with this man! CM Punk! Yes people! I fell in love with CM Punk, which bothers the hell of my mommy!" Kayla broke her silence to answer Stephanie's question.

"Yes it those bother the hell out of me!"

"Why?" I too broke my silence.

"Because my daughter deserves better! Like him! Ryan Cooper!" Stephanie yelled at me. So that's the famous Ryan. I think Kayla noticed my growing anger, and held me back.

"He's a jackass! And why the hell is he here?" Kayla asked as she too tried to hold back her anger.

"Because I want you back," Ryan told Kayla as he extended his hand towards Kayla's cheek, but I immediately grab it and harshly shove it away.

"Ryan is my new assistant who will be accompanying to every RAW and Smackdown! event."

"Great! Just another guy for you to sleep with right?" I asked Stephanie, who raised up her hand I guess to "Billion Dollar Slap" me or something. Kayla then quickly grabs Stephanie's wrist, just to get hers grabbed my Jessica & Ryan. Without any hesitation, I grabbed Ryan's weak little wrist, and turned it over, performing the arm wrench on him.

"Attack her!" I heard Stephanie order Jessica, who still had her grip on Kayla's wrist. Without any warning, Jessica started kicking Kayla. But Kayla quickly grabbed one of Jessica's flying legs and flipped her over to perform my very own, Anaconda Vice. Stephanie rapidly runs out of the ring.

"Watch out mommy! Because on April 1, I'm going to whip your ass!" Kayla told Stephanie after letting Jessica out of the Anaconda Vice.

At that moment, Kayla jumped at me. She then wraps her legs around my waist as I carry her. The fans then waved their posters up in the air.

"Well Cole, is it just me who thinks this, but could this be that start of a new era. The Punk-Helmsley Era?" King asked Cole.

"It's not only you King. I too believe this," Cole told King. That's right, a new era...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV: (After Monday Night RAW: At Punk's &amp; Kayla's hotel room) <strong>_

"Ugh! I'm tired!" I yelled out as I jumped on the bed and kicked off my black Converse.

"Are you too tired for me?" Punk asked me as he took off his shirt to expose his bare tattooed chest.

"Maybe..." I answered him as I stretched my legs & arms. Punk then jumped on the bed and laid next to me.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm not," Punk told me as he turned my head around to face him and connected his pierced lip to my natural pink lips. And like always, his tongue asked permission inside, in which I accepted. As my fingers made their way to his belt, he slowly disconnected his lips from mine.

"Sorry, I got tired," Punk told me as he stretched his arms, which caused his right arm to drop an goa round my shoulder.

"Well, I am too," I said as I laid my head in his shoulder.

"That's okay. Everything is going to be ok. I'm not going to let that Ryan guy get anywhere near you, ok sweetie," Punk tells me as he rubs my back.

"Thanks, thanks for protecting me."

"You don't have to thank me, I do it because I love you. Now get some sleep. Your little thin body & your beautiful hazel eyes need some rest," he told me as he reached for a blanket and covered my body with it. With my head peacefully laying in his shoulder, Punk gently wraps his arms around me as my hazel eyes closed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Who would've thought Chris Jericho &amp; Kayla used to have a father-daughter like bond? I think nobody did. Freaking Stephanie, she's crossing the line ain't she? I wonder how Triple H felt when he saw his daughter's abusive ex-boyfriend with his wife? You'll see in the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Well, hope you liked & enjoyed! 'Till next chapter! Next chapter coming soon! **_


	19. Us Against The World

**_Hey guys! I'm back & ready to update! Quicker than before actually. It's because this week I'm taking music class earlier and only with A Track, my track. Which means less kids! Yay! Yeah and my concert is on Monday so that means no practice on two instruments for now on. _**

**_OMG! Sorry I didn't update earlier on in the day it's because I went to see the AWESOMEST MOVIE OF THE YEAR! Of course I'm talking about "The Hunger Games!" IT WAS EPIC! I loved every bit of it! You guys should totally go watch it! Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, & Liam Hemsworth were amazing in their roles!_**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will for sure include Triple H! Yay! Lol. It will include his thoughts and reactions on what's happening. What will happen? Read on to find out!_**

**_Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC. So is Jessica Doll and Ryan Cooper. Oh also a Mitchel Musso song is included! That's all his! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

_I woke up alone in my queen size bed, wrapped around my blanket, in my pajamas. The bedroom was perfectly cleaned up except for the bed I laid in. As I sat up, I saw a note in the nightstand. _

_"To my little shortie,_

_Good morning shortie, just wanted to let you know that I went out to go buy some food. How does Chinese takeout sound? I picked up the room for you, you seemed really tired, that's why I didn't wanna wake you up. Alright then, see you soon."_

_Well, at least I don't have to pick up the room. I'll have more time to get changed. _

* * *

><p><em>After taking a shower and fixing my hair, I slid on my dim black colored loose pants and a loose white colored t-shirt, I heard my iPhone ring. It must be Punk. As I reached for my iPhone, I saw the caller ID, and I couldn't believe who it was. <em>

"Hello..." I greeted.

"Kayla! How are you?" I heard no one other than my grandfather, Vince McMahon, ask me.

"Um... Okay... I guess..." I answered him, trying to hide the confusion in my voice.

"Well, I just wanted to say how brilliant you actually are Kayla."

"Why?"

"Because of that storyline you & Stephanie came up with! It's brilliant! And it's boosting up RAW ratings and everybody is talking about the McMahon family! Plus, adding CM Punk in it, fantastic! And that fake speech you told Jericho about that "father-daughter bond", was superb!" my grandad answered me with such happiness in his voice. Did he really think my mother & I are acting and that it's all just a storyline?

"Grandad, who told you it was a storyline?"

"Everybody! Even your own mother!" he answered me. Typical of my mother to say that.

"Grandad... Hate to break it to you..."

"What do you mean Kayla?"

"That speech wasn't fake. Chris Jericho was a father figure to me. Grandad... This whole thing... Isn't a storyline. It's all true," I confessed to him. I can already imagine his eyes lighting up with fury.

"WHAT? Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon you have to be lying to me!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but I'm not..."

"So... You & Stephanie actually hate each other? Wait... Are you actually with CM Punk?"

"I don't hate my mother! I love her with all my heart! Just like I love CM Punk," I told him, without stuttering in between my words.

"Kayla, how dare you? You know how CM Punk disrespected your parents & the McMahon family! He's like the McMahon's family mortal enemy!"

"You just said it! The McMahon's mortal enemy! Not the Levesque's! May I remind you it's Kayla Levesque! And nobody can tell me who I can & can't fall in love with!" I yelled at my grandad. I never had before. Never.

"You're gonna regret this Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon! I swear!" my grandfather threatened me as he hanged up. _Wow... He sounded exactly like my mother. Well, father like daughter. I can't blame my mom for being exactly like my grandad, I'm exactly like my dad. _

_As I slumped down on the bed, I hear my iPhone ring once again, but I just laid it on the nightstand next to bed. I'm not in the mood of arguing at all. Why? Why is everybody against Punk & I dating? Except for my dad of course. He learned to accept Punk, why can't my mother? Why can't everybody else? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Triple H POV:<strong>_

_I felt as if my veins were going to pop out of my skin because of all the anger inside of me. Stephanie hasn't came home since yesterday, and I have a feeling that bastard is with her. How dare Stephanie bring Ryan back into Kayla's life? I know she doesn't want CM Punk with Kayla, but bringing Ryan back to try to separate them... That's way too low. That son of a bitch hurt my daughter! He better not get near Kayla, because if he does, I'll make sure he doesn't see the sunlight ever again. _

_At that moment, laughs & voices interrupted my thoughts. As I walk towards the house entrance, I couldn't believe my fucking eyes._

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I yelled at Stephanie as I saw that bastard of Ryan.

"Paul, calm down. I invited him here."

"How the hell does that make it better? Stephanie, open your fucking eyes! This man hurt our daughter!"

"Mr. Levesque, I know I did. And I am really sorry and I really want Kayla back," Ryan told me.

"But she doesn't and she never will! Ryan you mistreated her when she was only 19! She had no experience what so ever! And I just want to let you know that'll it will be better if you leave if you don't want me to beat the living hell out of you!" I yelled at Ryan as I walked towards him, but Stephanie immediately stopped me.

"Ryan I think you should leave. I'll see you Monday," Stephanie told Ryan, who at hearing that, walked out the door.

"Stephanie! What's your problem?" I asked Stephanie trying to contain my growing anger against her.

"On what?"

"How could you bring back a guy who physically abused our daughter? Steph, why can't you accept Kayla being with CM Punk? He might've acted like a jackass with us, but he really loves Kayla. And he's the only one Kayla's ever loved. Tell me Stephanie, why can't you accept them?" I shot Stephanie with anger-filled questions.

"Our daughter is too young to know what love is!"

"She's 25! She's not 12! I could see it in her eyes that she loves him. Now Stephanie, tell me the truth, why can't you accept them together?" I calmly asked my wife as I laid my hand on her shoulder. I noticed her thinking deeply.

"Paul... That's none of you business," Stephanie told me as she shoved my hand away from her shoulder and walked up the stairs. _What the hell is Stephanie's problem?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stephanie POV:<em>**

_Oh Paul, you'll never know why I don't want Kayla & Punk together... Nobody will ever know. I'm Stephanie Marie McMahon-Levesque for god's sake! And I get whatever the hell I want whenever I want it! Too bad for CM Punk who didn't believe this a little while ago. If he wouldn't of disagreed with this, none of this would be happening. Just tell me... What does Kayla, my own daughter, have that I don't? But that doesn't matter anymore, all that matters now is to make Punk's and Kayla's life a living hell._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_As I arrived home and walked towards the bedroom, I heard Kayla's angelic like voice..._

_"Do you ever feel like me (like me)_

_The walls are closing in between_  
><em>Just breathe (just breathe)<em>

_I wait every single moment_  
><em>Of every day just to see your face<em>  
><em>Why can't they just let us be, yeah<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>It's us against the world<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>It's us against the world<em>

_I'm never letting go_  
><em>Come on let's run away<em>  
><em>Just take me by the hand<em>  
><em>We will make it<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>It's us against the world"<em>

"Nice song," I told Kayla, who slightly jumped. I guess I startled her.

"Damn, I didn't notice you were here," Kayla said as I noticed her briefly looking at her iPhone that laid in the nightstand. At that moment, I recognized that worried gaze.

"Who called?" I asked her as I walked towards her.

"How did you know someone called?"

"Because I know that face. Now tell me, who called?" I asked Kayla as I brushed the hair off her face.

"My grandad..."

"What did he tell you?"

"You can you believe my mother had the nerve to say that all that's been happening is just a storyline? That there's no real agruement between her & I. That Chris Jericho & I never had a father-daughter like bond and worst, she had the fucking nerve to say that there's NOTHING between you & I!" Kayla exploded. She began pacing back and forth. "Punk I can't take this anymore! I can't! Why me?" Kayla yelled out as I noticed her hands begin to shake.

"Kay, honey, calm down," I told Kayla as I reached out for her arms, that shook faster and faster by the second.

"How can I calm down? Why is everybody against me?" Kayla yelled out once again as she dropped on her knees. People would expect Kayla's hazel eyes full of tears, but they weren't. They were just shaking as well as her arms.

"Kayla, don't listen to them. You've said before, this isn't about anybody else, it's about us and only us," I said as I kneeled down to my knees to reach eye contact with Kayla.

"I know Punk, and it is, but I just think we both deserve an answer on why people are against us?"

"Kayla, all those people could screw themselves. I don't give a fuck if they don't want us together, because it ain't their decision. It's ours and only ours. Like this love is only ours, nobody else's," I told Kayla as I ran my finger down her cheek. She then grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Don't ever leave me Punk. Never," Kayla told me as her shaking hands slowly began to calm down.

"I won't and I never will. Kay, I love you, and don't you ever forget that," I told Kayla as I embraced her into a hug. I felt her cold, scared arms wrap around me as my warm, tattooed arms wrap around her.

_I could feel her fear of being torn apart, and believe me, that's my biggest fear too. But I will never let that happen. Especially not now. Kayla's in danger of being assaulted by that son of a bitch Ryan Cooper and of Stephanie malicious ways. But I'll protect her from them, if it means to keep her safe and our love alive, I'll do anything. Anything for my love. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! What has Stephanie done to Kayla? Kayla just had a panic attack right there! What is she going to do? And why is she? What could've Stephanie be talking about Punk disagreeing with that statement? And boy was Triple H pissed! So was Vince. <strong>_

_**But Punk's and Kayla's love has proven to conquer all. Hope it does conquer Stephanie's evil ways... **_

_**Hate to leave you guys like this but have to :(. It's 2 A.M. over here at LA and I'm tired. Anyways, 'till next chapter! Which is coming soon! Lol. **_


	20. I Just Wanna Run

**_Hey guys! I'm back and ready to update! Lol. Alright my concert is done with! Thank god!_**

**_Anyways, holy crap! RAW left me speechless! Freaking Chris Jericho! He went to far by calling CM Punk a bastard! Way to far! And The Rock & John Cena, you can cut the tension with a knife! The heat was intense! Of course I have to write about Wrestlemania 28, and I am don't worry. I can't believe it's only days away! Woo hoo! _**

**_Well, on to the story!_**

**_Note: Kayla Levesque McMahon is my OC. So is Jessica Doll & Ryan Cooper. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CM Punk POV: (During Monday Night RAW)<em>**

_Ever since Kayla had her panic attack, she can't seem to be ok. She doesn't admit it, but I can just see the look in her eyes and I just know she's not ok. Of course, Stephanie is in the house, but not Hunter. Which means Stephanie's in charge tonight, which I know makes Kayla extremely uncomfortable. She has a match against Eve tonight and I have a match with Christian, which were coming up._

"Kay, shortie, are you sure you're ok to go out there tonight?" I asked Kayla, who was lacing up her wrestling boot.

"I have no other choice," Kayla answered me.

"Yes you do Kayla. You can just say you don't feel well. Shortie, I can't stand seeing you like this," I told her as I brushed her bangs away from her hazel eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine. I have to be..."

"Kayla, you can't fool me. I know you, and I know you're not ok. Please Kayla, honey, tell me what's wrong," I said as I sat next to a stressed out Kayla.

"Punk... My match against my mother, which happens to be a no disqualification match for the WWE Diva Championship, is just days away. My mom's in charge tonight, my dad isn't here. I know I shouldn't feel lonely because I have you, but my heart and soul is full of sadness and fear," Kayla told me as she looked down to the solid ground.

"Kayla, as long as you're with me, you have nothing to fear or feel lonely," I told her as I raised up her chin with my fingers.

"I know. But there's always the fear of being torn apart," Kayla said as her solid hazel eyes looked down.

"Kayla, I'll make sure that never happens."

"But..."

"Shh, don't say anything Kay, please don't," I interrupted Kayla as I held her in my tattooed arms. I then I felt what I'm guessing a warm tear from Kayla's hazel eyes drop on my shirt. And believe me, I'm just as scared as Kayla of being torn apart.

"Kayla, you're up!" a producer informed Kayla, who slowly departed from me.

"I gotta go," Kayla told me as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Be careful, shortie," I told her as I kissed her forehead goodbye. As I saw her walk away, I felt a wave of bad vibes hit me. Oh lord, do anything you want to me, butnot to Kayla. Please...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

"On her way to the ring, from Greenwich, Connecticut, she is the WWE Diva Champion, Kayla!" Justin Roberts announced. I tried to put a smile on my face so I could look my best for the WWE Universe, but it was hard. All my mind was focusing on my mother and Punk, when my mind should be focusing on my match with Eve.

Right when I settled in the center of the ring, I expected Eve to come out, mostly because her theme song bursted out of the speakers, but no sign of her. After a few seconds, with no sign of Eve, I noticed the WWE fans jump out of their seats in shock and confusion. As I turned around, I felt a cold, hard, and steel object connect to my face. Next thing I knew it, I was in complete shock, completely paralyzed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Punk! Punk! Punk!" I heard a male voice call out my name as I grabbed my Pepsi can from the vending machine.

"What's up Zack?" I asked the "Internet champion" Zack Ryder, who looked extremely worried.

"You didn't see?"

"See what?"

"Kayla!" Zack answered me.

"What? What's wrong with Kayla?" I asked Zack, who tried to gather up air to tell me.

"She... Got... Hit... With a steel chair!" Zack finally told me. At that moment, I felt as if my whole world has just fallen at my feet.

"God dammit! By who?"

"That dude... Stephanie McMahon's new assistant," he answered me. Oh fuck no!

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled, letting out my anger. I then hand my Pepsi to Zack and storm out towards the stage entrance.

"Can I keep the Pepsi?" I heard Zack ask me from a distance, but I completely ignored him.

* * *

><p><em>As I reached the stage entrance, no one other than Vickie Guerrero got in my fucking way.<em>

"Move!" I yelled at her.

"No!" Vickie yelled with that annoying & screeching voice of hers.

"Why?"

"By orders of Stephanie McMahon, I've been assigned to keep you from going out to the ring," Vickie answered me. So that fucking bitch ordered Ryan to hit her own daughter in the face with a steel chair! My eyes then reach contact with the TV monitor, and then I saw Ryan and even freaking Jessica assaulting my Kayla.

"Look! I don't give a fuck if Stephanie sent you here!" I yelled at Vickie as I shoved her away from me and ran out to the stage entrance.

* * *

><p><em>(AN: Any dialogue in italics is Jerry "The King" Lawler, Booker T, and Michael Cole talking. Anything else is in CM Punk's POV) _

_"Someone stop this!" Booker T yelled as he stomped his fist on the table. He knew if he got involved he'd be risking his job. _

_"God! Even I think this is a monstrous act," Michael Cole said, with a shocked and for the first time ever, a concerned look in his face. _

_"Will anybody come out help this young lady?" Jerry yelled with anger. He hadn't seen an assault this violent on a woman in years. _

_Right when everybody was losing hope and thought nobody would help the WWE Diva Champion, Kayla. "Cult Of Personality" bursted out of the speakers, just how the WWE fans bursted out of their seats. _

_"Finally! Someone comes our to help Kayla!" Booker T said with relief. _

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled out as I ran to the ring. Jessica quickly ran out of the ring, leaving Ryan stranded.

"Punk... Um... I can explain," Ryan told me as he dropped the steel chair he used to assault Kayla. My eyes then reach Kayla, who laid helpless, motionless, and out cold in the middle of the ring. At that moment, I charged at Ryan, unleashing my anger.

I then reached for the chair and hit Ryan multiple times, I then felt an ocean of referees trying to depart me from Ryan.

"Punk! Common!" the referees pleaded, but I wouldn't stop until Ryan's forehead opened, spilling blood. I then broke away from Ryan and walked over to Kayla.

"Punk, don't..." the referees pleaded, did they really think I was going to hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt her! If you guys really cared you would've stopped that son of a bitch earlier!" I yelled at them as I kneeled down to pick up Kayla, and I settled her head on my knee.

"Kay, it's me, Punk," I told Kayla, who had her eyes closed shut.

_"Thank god CM Punk came out and stopped this monstrous act," Jerry said with relief. _

"Honey, wake up, please," I pleaded Kayla as I brushed her hair away from her face. But she wouldn't.

"Punk, please, take Kayla to the locker room," a referee told me. And I agreed. As I picked her up bridal style, I noticed the WWE Universe get a disgusted expression in their faces.

"Aw! What a beautiful scene!" I heard no one other than Stephanie McMahon.

"Stephanie... Screw you!" I yelled at her, holding Kayla in my arms.

"If you would've, none of this would be happening!" Stephanie yelled out, for the whole WWE Universe to hear. At that moment, my mind froze on a flashback...

_(Flashback)_

_August 15, 2011..._

_After my "little" segment with Kevin Nash, I started looking for Triple H. He had to give me a freaking explanation for what happened last night at Summerslam. _

_Right when I passed by Triple H's office, I felt a sharp grip grab my muscle and pulled me inside. _

_"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled. I really wasn't in the mood for any funny business. _

_"Hello, CM Punk..." no one other than Stephanie McMahon greeted me in a strange way. _

_"What do you want?" I asked her as I released her grip from my muscle._

_"I just wanted to say how sorry I feel for you because of what happened last night at SummerSlam."_

_"Look Mrs. Triple H, I don't need or want your pity. I wouldn't be surprised of you were the one who sent that famous text message to Kevin Nash."_

_"I'm offended. I wouldn't send that text message to Nash, to take out such an... Attractive, charismatic guy like you," Stephanie said as she began to run her fingers down my muscle. _

_"I don't believe you," I told her as I immediately shoved her hand away from me. _

_"Punk, if you do me this little "favor", I'll make sure you win the WWE Championship. What do you say?" _

_"Stephanie, I'm not saying you're not pretty, but you ain't pretty for me," I told her as I walked away from her. Did she really think I'd sleep with her for the WWE Championship. Hasn't she watched the show? I earn my championships, I don't sleep around for them. _

_(End of flashback)_

"You remember don't you?" Stephanie asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Stephanie, I might've hated Triple H back then, but I wouldn't sleep with his wife just to get revenge on him or to get the WWE Championship."

"I get that! But just tell me what does my own daughter have that I don't?" Stephanie yelled out with fury. But before I could even answer, the WWE Universe started chanting,"She has CM Punk!"

"Well, what they said," I answered her as I walked away from her with an unconscious Kayla in my arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

"Damn, that's gunna set him off," I heard a male voice that I know wasn't Punk's. I then hear,"That makes you... A bastard!"

"Wow, I'll hate to be Christian right now," an Irish voice said. At that moment, I tried to get up from the couch I laid and when I opened my eyes, I saw Randy Orton and Sheamus standing in front of the TV monitor. But I still saw a glimpse of the TV. I saw Chris Jericho via satellite and Punk in center of the ring. At that moment, it all caught up to me.

"What's going on? Did Jericho just call Punk a bastard?" I asked which startled the two men.

"Kayla, do you remember anything that happened?" Randy asked me.

"No. What happened?" I asked them, but they just looked down. I then look down to my arms and see multiple, but small bruises. "What happened to me? Who did this to me?"

But before anyone could even answer me, all of our attention turned to the TV monitor, where we saw CM Punk assaulting a defenseless Christian. Next thing I knew, an ocean of referees came out, begging Punk to let Christian go from the Anaconda Vise, but he wouldn't.

"No chance! This is you Jericho! This is you Jericho!" I saw Punk yell out as he sharpens the pain on Christian.

"Nobody is gunna stop him," Sheamus broke his silence. But I knew I could, I can't let Jericho get the best out of Punk like this.

"Kayla, where are you going?" Randy asked me when he saw me carefully trying to get up.

"I have to go stop Punk."

"Kayla, Punk told us to make sure you'd get some rest," Sheamus told me as I made it to the door.

"Thanks for your care, but I have to go before Punk kills Christian!" I yelled out as I walked out of the locker room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>_

"Like good old J.R. would say, "Good god almighty!" Jerry quoted his good friend Jim Ross.

"This is certainly a message for Chris Jericho," Michael Cole said.

"I think this is what Jericho wanted Punk to do," Booker T told his commentating partners.

"Somebody stop this!" the referees yelled out at the sight of Punk locking the Anaconda Vise on Christian. Everybody knew Punk wouldn't let him go, just when it seemed as if Punk was going to surrender, he raced up the steel chairs and once again locked him into the Anaconda Vise.

"Hey! Isn't that Kayla!" Jerry yelled out at the sight of Kayla.

When CM Punk laid eyes on Kayla, he finally let go of Christian and walked over to a trembling and shocked Kayla. It seemed as if he was looking right through her for a moment and for the first time Kayla was truly scared of him.

"Kay, what are doing here? You're hurt."

Kayla's hands shaking from fear, she framed his face with her hands. "Don't let Jericho win. Don't be that guy."

He scrutinized her for a second. "Shortie, you aren't ok. You're hurt, you seem... Scared," Punk told the love of his life as he squeezed her hand that was framed on his face.

"Cause I am a little."

"Of me?"

Her silence, her trembling hands that were similar to the ones when she had her panic attack, and her worried hazel eyes were his answer. "But it doesn't mean I'm going anywhere."

He took a little to nothing from her reply. "Maybe it should."

"But it doesn't. You wouldn't leave me, so I won't leave you."

The sight of a hurt, scared Kayla and an angry CM Punk still standing tall and together, made the WWE fans in the arena and the millions at home notice what true love really is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn! Intense chapter! Just like RAW. But RAW was way better than my chapter wasn't it. Anyways, OMG! How far Stephanie do that to Kayla! And you guys now truly know why so much hate from Stephanie to Kayla and CM Punk! Who expected that? I know I didn't lol. <strong>_

_**For sure the next chapter will contain Triple H's reaction on Stephanie sending Ryan and Jessica Doll to assault Kayla, and especially on finding out his wife wanted to sleep with CM Punk! What will he do? Leave her or stay with her? Nexr chapter will also contain Kayla's reaction on finding out about her assault because remember she doesn't remember what happened, and her reaction on her mother trying to sleep with the love of her life, CM Punk. Don't miss it! **_

_**'Till next chapter! Which is coming soon ;). Lol. **_


	21. Comic Couple

_**How are my fellow readers doing? Lol. Well I'm back and ready to update! Yay! Lmao :). Anyways, wow! March is over! That means I just need two more months to finish this school year! Woo hoo! Also, Wrestlemania is in a few hours! **_

_**Well, like I promised, today's chapter will contain Triple H's reaction and Kayla's reaction on the recent happenings. What will happen? What will Hunter and Kayla do? Read on to find out! **_

_**Note: Kayla Levesque McMahon is my OC. So is Jessica Doll and Ryan Cooper. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

_These past days have been tremendous. Kayla & I just arrived at Miami and at the hotel the WWE superstars are staying at until Wrestlemania. Kayla's been very strange. She still hasn't found out about her assault and the true reason why Stephanie doesn't want us together, I mean... I wanna tell her, but she's been extremely emotional lately, I just can't stand seeing her suffer anymore._

"Punk?" Kayla called out my name, interrupting my thoughts.

"What's up honey?" I asked her as I walked over to the couch in which she sat quietly.

"You haven't told me what happened to me on RAW," Kayla answered me.

"Kay, it's..."

"Phil Brooks, I'm tired of you making up excuses, tell me right now before I find out some other place," Kayla told me as she framed her hands on my face.

"Kayla, you remember you had a match with Eve McMahon right?"

"Yes."

"Well... During that match, you got hit... With a steel chair, by Ryan..." I answered Kayla's painful question. I then look into Kayla's shocked hazel eyes. I could notice her remembering the first day Ryan ever laid a hand on her.

"Why?" Kayla asked me as she got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth.

"Kayla, I think that's enough for today, I don't want you to have another panic attack," I told her as I stopped her pacing.

"No! Tell me!" Kayla yelled at me as she shoved my hands away from her.

"Kay, shortie, calm down."

"I'll calm down when you tell me why he hit me!"

"Fine! Stephanie sent him to!" I yelled back at her, but I sure do regret it. Kayla then drops to her knees and sets her gaze to the ground.

"That's how much my mom hates me... She'll send him to hit me!" Kayla yelled out as I she began to bang her wrists on the floor.

"Kayla, calm down. Honey, this is why I didn't wanna tell you," I told her as I kneeled down to my knees.

"Punk, there's something else... Isn't there?" Kayla asked me as she raised up her haze from the ground and made eye contact with me.

"Um..."

"Spill it."

"Kayla, please..."

"Phil, I'm going to loose my mind faster if you don't tell me right now?" Kayla told me as she began to shake my shoulders.

"Ok, ok, ok. Kay, you want to know why your mother doesn't want us together, right?" I asked her as I took her hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Yes..."

"It's because... A few months ago, after SummerSlam, Stephanie, um..." I said, stuttering in between my words. I could already imagine Kayla's face when I tell her.

"What did my mom do?" Kayla asked me as she squeezed my hand even tighter. But right when I was going to admit it, my iPhone rang. I picked it up and looked up at Kayla.

"Just answer it. It might be something important, I'll just go get ready for Wrestlemania Axxess," Kayla told me as she got off the couch and walked away.

As I looked at the caller screen, I just knew it was important.

"Shaliene?" (A/N: I got the name from when Punk said his little sister Shaliene sent him a text during RAW about Kevin Nash. I spelled it this way 'cause I had no idea how to. Lol)

"Phil!" my little sister, Shaliene, greeted me.

"What's up?"

"What's up? What's up with you and not calling anymore? Oh, is it because of the Jericho guy?" Shaliene asked me, and for the first time in a very long time, she was right.

"So you've watched RAW?"

"Of course! It was the Road to Wrestlemania! How can't I?"

"Shaliene, you're ok right?"

"Yes Phillip."

"Alright then, now tell me, why did you really call?" I asked her. I know Shaliene, and I know that she just calls just to call.

"Oh Phil, you know me do well. I called because I wanna get to know my future sister-in-law!"

"Shaliene, her name is Kayla Levesque, and she's just my girlfriend," I explained to Shaliene. Shaliene has meant all my past girlfriends. Maria, Amy Dumas, and Beth Phoenix, and Shaliene didn't like any of them.

"I know but you never know! She seems like a nice girl, not like all the other women you've dated. And she's way more pretty! Just she seems younger than all the rest, how old is she?"

"She just turned 25."

"Oh my god Phil! She's eight years younger than you! Score one for you!" Shaliene told me.

"Shaliene..." I told her in a serious tone.

"Oh right, sorry. But one more question."

"What?"

"Is she even prettier in person than on TV?"

"Oh yes, she's beautiful," I answered her as I briefly thought about Kayla.

"Oh my gosh! You're so in love!" Shaliene told me in an excited tone. And she's totally right. At that moment, I see a ready Kayla, appear at the doorway.

"Yeah. Shaliene, I gotta go, tell mom I said hi."

"Ok. Tell Kayla I said hello! Bye Phil," Shaliene told me as I hanged up.

"Shaliene?" Kayla asked me as she put her hand to her hip.

"Little sister. And my Avengers shirt?" I asked Kayla as I pointed at my Avengers shirt, which she was wearing with some black jeans.

"I like The Avengers," Kayla answered me with a innocent look in her face, that just made me not be mad at her.

"I do too. But you know I was planning on wearing that today to Wrestlemania Axxess."

"But you already have this nice Captian America shirt on," Kayla told me as she tugged my shirt.

"Of course you'd say that."

"You know me so well. Now let's go before it gets late," Kayla told me as she reached for her WWE Diva Championship.

"Um... Jacket?" I asked her as I threw a navy blue cardigan that she always wears to her.

"Punk, it's 80 degrees out there."

"But Kay, I don't anybody else to stare at you," I told her with a little smirk forming in my pierced lips.

"Oh believe me, I don't think anybody will stare at me with an Avengers shirt on."

"Oh believe me, it makes you look hotter," I told her as I grabbed my WWE Championship.

"Thanks for the compliment," Kayla told me with a seductive smirk as she walked out the door. Oh that girl knows how to convince me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Triple H POV:<strong>_

"Hunter, please think about your decision," my father-in-law, Vince, almost pleaded me through the phone.

"Sorry Vince. But how would you feel if Linda did this to you? I can't step down. I love Stephanie, but... I can't Vince, I just can't."

"Yes you can! At least do it for your daughters!"

"Vince, the best thing to do for my daughters is to leave Stephanie, for now. I'll leave Evelyn & Murphy with her because those two are her little princess', but I'm taking Aurora with me. And Kayla, well, she doesn't live with us anymore, plus she's 25."

"KAYLA WHAT?" Vince exploded with anger.

"What?" I asked him.

"Kayla doesn't live with you guys anymore?"

"No, I thought Stephanie would've told you by now."

"She didn't! Where does she live? Don't tell me..."

"Yes Vince, she lives, or better yet, travels with her boyfriend, CM Punk," I informed Vince.

"How dare you let her do that? She's only 25! That's a sin!"

"And the devil is saying that. Vince you are nobody to be talking about sins because you are the devil! And if you excuse me, I have business to get done," I told Vince as I hanged up on him, not even letting him tell me anything else.

"Paul!" I heard Stephanie yell out to me.

"What do you want?"

"Please, Paul, please! Please don't leave me!" Stephanie began to plead.

"I'm sorry Steph, but I'm a man. And a man doesn't stay with a woman who tried to cheat on him," I told her as I walked away, but Stephanie managed to grab my wrist.

"Please Paul, at least don't do it for me, do it for our kids," Stephanie begged me.

"I already told your dad this, the best thing for the girls are is for us to separate for a while."

"Paul, please, if you stay with me, I swear that I'll never interfere in between Kayla's relationship with CM Punk! I swear!"

"It's too late Stephanie, now, if you excuse me, I have to go," I told her as I walked away.

_I know I'm supposed to feel sad because I just separated from my wife, but I actually feel... Relieved..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

"Punk... I'm tired..." Kayla whispered to my ear. We had been here at Wrestlemania Axxess for over 4 hours now.

"Don't worry, let's just finish this line of people and we'll leave," I told her as I rubbed her back.

"Hello," a young girl, probably around 13 years old greeted.

"Hi, what's your name?" Kayla asked.

"Tiffany, and let me just say... You guys are my favorite WWE couple EVER!" apparently Tiffany squealed.

"Well, I didn't know we had our little fans," I told Kayla, we had a joyful smile on her face.

"Well you guys do! You guys represent what true love is! I think if I would've found out my mom wanted to sleep with my boyfriend, I would've freaked!" Tiffany blurted out. As I turned around to see Kayla, she was in complete shock.

"What... What are you talking about?" Kayla asked the girl, but she kept looking at me the whole time.

"You don't remember? Last Monday..." Tiffany was going to tell Kayla until I stopped her.

"Look, um... Here's your autograph, thanks for coming. Kayla can I talk to you?" I said as I got up my seat, but Kayla wouldn't.

"Just tell me right now, these people already know," Kayla told me as she crossed her arms across her arms.

"Kayla..."

"Just tell me!"

"Kayla... Your mother doesn't want us together because... I didn't want her," I confessed to Kayla, trying to avoid any type of contact with Kayla's eyes.

"What? When?" Kayla jumped off her seat.

"Months ago, the day after SummerSlam," I answered her sudden questions. I turned around to see all of the fans, just waiting to see what happens next.

"Punk... You better not be lying to me."

"I would never lie to you Kayla, I love you," I told her as I ran my fingers past her cheek, which caused the fans to "aw."

"I love you too, and if any other women go after you don't doubt that I'll kick their asses," Kayla told me. "That goes for you guys too!" Kayla told the fans standing by us with a chuckle.

"Alright then, in one condition!" a young women yelled out from the ocean of fans.

"What?" I asked her.

"Kiss!" the young women yelled out. And soon enough, so did the rest of the fans.

"Like you say, let's give the audience what they want," Kayla told me as she looked up into my hazel eyes.

"Oh what you want," I told her as I picked her chin and slowly connected my pierced lips to her natural pink lips, which made the WWE fans around us, cheer and clap on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jello! Lol. I'm so happy! Wrestlemania in just hours! I'm so excited! What did you guys think of my chapter? It sucked right? :. **_

_** Anyways, of course next chapter will be about Wrestlemania 28! Get ready people for the first ever no disqualification match, mother-daughter match for the WWE Diva Championship!**_

_**'Till next chapter! Which is coming soon!**_


	22. Unexpected

**_Jello guys! I'm back and ready to freaking update! Lol. _**

**_Wrestlemania 28... EPIC! I swear I cheered my lungs out when CM Punk won! Also when The Rock won! I loved it! Also when Sheamus won! That was hilarious! And when Big Show won, so proud of him! _**

**_Today's chapter will of course be about Wrestlemania! And Kayla Levesque's match versus her mom, Stephanie McMahon. Get ready! What will happen? But the question is... Will it happen? Will Stephanie vs. Kayla happen? Keep in mind Wrestlemania always brings something unexpected! Read on to find out!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: <em>**

**_(During Wrestlemania 28! Big Show vs. Cody Rhodes is on)_**

_I knew it was just five minutes until it. I know it's next. Oh, and how I wish it wasn't..._

"You ready?" Punk asked me as he handed me my WWE Diva Championship.

"I guess..."

"Kayla, don't guess. I know you can do this! Common, you're strong, you're stronger than your mon," Punk told me.

"It's hard Punk. My mom taught me a lot of moves that she knows how to reverse," I said as I looked down at my black wrestling boots that were perfectly laced.

"Don't use any of her moves, use the ones Hunter & I taught you. The Pedigree, the Spinebuster,TThe Anaconda Vise, even use the GTS! You master that move perfectly Kay."

"Of course because the master of the GTS taught me!" I said with a little smile, in which Punk wanted to see.

"That's the Kayla Levesque I wanna see! Kayla, don't let your mother intimidate you. Just remember, your dad, the WWE Universe, and of course I do believe in you. We know you can whip her ass. You've whipped Eve's, AJ's, and Jessica's. You won the WWE Diva Championship in just three weeks after your debut! I know you could do this, I know you can shortie," Punk told me as he ran his fingers down my cheek.

"But..."

"No buts! You're going to win Kayla!" Punk yelled after interrupting me. But before I could even say anything, I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Kayla, you're up!" a producer told those three little words I had been fearing all day.

"Gotta go," I told Punk as I got up from my chair and wrapped my title around my waist.

"You're going to do great sweetie," Punk told me as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

><p>"Where's my mom?" I asked one of the producers that was standing by.<p>

"I'm right here!" I heard my mother's annoying voice yell out.

"Alright, who's going up first?" the producer asked my mother & I.

"I will!" my mother yelled out as she ran towards the stage entrance, and at that moment, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Ms. Kayla, are you okay?" the producer asked me as he noticed me hold on to my stomach that was killing me with the pain.

"Yeah, I guess they are just the nerves," I answered him as I gained back my balance.

"Alright then, McMahon! No kicking in the mid-section!" the producer yelled to my mother as "All Grown Up" burst out of the speakers. I could hear the loud boos all the way from here.

"Hey Kay!" I heard a female voice call out my voice.

"Hey Kelly. What's up?" I asked my good friend, Kelly Kelly. She was going to tell me something, but stopped when she noticed me holding my stomach, holding back the pain in my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just nervous... I guess..." I answered her, unsure of what I was even saying.

"You guess?" Kelly asked me, unconvinced.

"Yeah, what else could it be?" I asked her.

"Well, have you gotten your..." Kelly was going to ask me until the producer stopped her.

"Kayla, you're up!" the producer yelled to me.

"See you later Kelly," I told her as I walked towards the stage entrance...

* * *

><p>"And the opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticuit, she is the current WWE Diva Champion, Kayla!" Justin Roberts announced the amazing Miami crowd, who were on their feet. And every footstep I took, I felt the momentum fill up my body, but so did the pain in my stomach. But I still put a smile on my face, and I was truly happy. It was my first Wrestlemania, something I'll remember and cherish forever, win or loose.<p>

As I arrived at the ring, I handed the referee that was standing by, my WWE Diva Championship, I then reached eye contact with my mother. I could notice she didn't feel right. She didn't look like herself, she didn't look like Stephanie Marie McMahon. She didn't look like... My mom...

I soon hear the bell ring and in a flash of a second, my mother charges at me but I immediately jump over her, causing her to crash to the corner. When I turned around, I saw my mother slump down, but I know she has a lot more to offer. She's Stephanie McMahon!

I used the time my mother was using to gain back her balance, to try to calm down the pain in my stomach. But it soon got worse as I became dizzy. Next thing I knew, my mother once again charged at me, but I quickly crash my elbow to her face. I then grab her from her brown wavy hair and throw her to the corner, but I couldn't do the move my mother taught me because she knows how to reverse it. As I rapidly scattered through my thoughts, something popped up. _High knee. _

I then charge at my mother hitting her jaw with my knee. I then prepared for the running bulldog, but my mother held on and out of nowhere, pulled the DDT on me. She then goes for the pin.

1! 2! Kick!

I kicked out. Even though I felt terrible, not because of the DDT, but of the pain of my stomach and my dizziness. My mother's hands then tightly lock into my dark brown hair as she dragged me into the corner. As predicted, she connected the palms of her cold hands to my cheeks. Slap! Slap! Slap!

"There Stephanie!" the referee yelled to my mother. She knew that if she goes beyond the count, she'll get disqualified. She then departs from me. As I struggled to maintain my balance, she once again grabbed my hair, but this time lift me up. Something then popped into my mind. A suplex. But as soon as my mother going to drop me, I flip off and land on my feet. And right when my mom turned around, I blasted her head off with a roundhouse kick, better known as the "Kay Kick."

She laid flat on the floor, I then jump on the top rope. If I wanna end this, I need to end this right.

"She's going for the high elbow Cole!" I heard Jerry "The King" Lawler tell his commentating partner, Michael Cole.

I then fly off the top rope and my elbow lands right on her heart.

"Nap time!" I yelled out as I got up, which made the crowd go nuts. And right when my mother got up on her feet, she was then on my shoulders, then face flat in the mat, she was just put to sleep with the GTS. Then it was pin time!

1! 2! 3! Oh thank god!

"Here is your winner, and still the WWE Diva Champion, Kayla!" Justin Roberts announced to the whole world. I can't believe I did it! I did it!

As the referee handed me my championship, I just got dizzier and dizzier at the second, but I celebrated with my championship. I may feel terrible, but the happiness and the momentum got the best of me. Nothing wrong with that right?

* * *

><p>After celebrating and thanking the WWE Universe, I made my way to the locker room, but I then loose my balance on the moment I entered backstage.<p>

"Ms. Kayla, you okay?" one of the producers standing by asked me as they grabbed my hands to help me up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I answered them as I got up on my feet, but everything was blurry, expect for the sight of one man. Of course, if was Punk.

"You did it honey, you did it," I barely hear him tell me as I felt his hands on my shoulder. Something's wrong with me. There has to be.

"Yeah, I did..." I stuttered between my words, and next thing I knew it, my vision went black...

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" I heard a familiar female voice ask.<p>

"Kelly, I think you know the proceeders," I heard a male voice, that I'm sure is Punk's, apparently asking Kelly Kelly.

"You know what I mean! But, you heard the doctor! It's a miracle she didn't loose it!" Kelly yelled. I still had my eyes closed shut.

"Kelly, I know it was. Do you think she knew?"

"I don't think so. Before her match, I noticed her having sharp pains in her stomach but she said it was just because she nervous. I don't think Kayla would've gone out there if she knew," Kelly said. Ok what the hell are they talking about?

"What happened?" I finally broke my silence as I opened my hazel eyes and started looking around. I was at the WWE medical care room at the arena.

"Kayla, are you okay?" Punk asked me as he came towards me.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that? What's going on?" I asked Punk and Kelly, who briefly looked at each other.

"I think this is a conversation between you guys, and only you guys. I'll see you guys later," Kelly told Punk & I as she walked out the door.

"What is she talking about?" I asked Punk.

"Kay, do you remember anything?"

"Yes, up to the time when my vision went black," I answered him. And at that moment, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. While he put his other hand on top of my stomach. What's going on?

"Kay..."

"Tell me Punk, please," I pleaded him as I squeezed his hand tighter and looked into his eyes.

"Kayla, you're... Pregnant," Punk answered me. At that moment, I looked down at my stomach, and I felt my hazel eyes start to fill up with tears...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

I noticed Kayla's hazel eyes fill up tears, that I didn't know if they were of joy or sadness.

"What? How... Could this happen? Punk... Please tell me I didn't..." Kayla was going to ask me until I stopped her. I knew what she was going to ask me.

"Don't worry Kay, you didn't loose the baby," I told her as I rubbed her soon-to-be growing stomach.

"Punk, I'm only 25. I just debuted around 2 months ago! Punk! We just have 2 months dating!" Kayla yelled at me.

"Look, I understand Kay."

"No you don't! I'm the one that's going to go through this! Not you!"

"Kayla! I'm going to go through this too because you're carrying my child!" I yelled back at her.

"I know I am! I just think I'm not going to be able to go through this," Kayla told me as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Kay, I'm not going to leave you or this child. I'm going to be there by your side at all times," I told her as I wiped the tears off her face.

"You better not," Kayla told me as she looked down at her stomach. I noticed her hazel eyes full with shock mixed with joy.

"I'll never do that. You heard that kiddo," I told Kayla before turning my attention to Kayla's stomach, which held my child inside.

"I don't think he or she heard you," Kayla told me with a chuckle.

"If you can hear me, I'm your daddy, and I'll always be with you," I said as I rubbed Kayla's stomach once again. "And she's Kayla, your mommy. The most beautiful mommy anybody could ever have," I said as I looked up into Kayla's eyes.

"I love you," Kayla told me as she framed her right hand on my face.

"I love you too, I love both of you guys," I told Kayla and my unborn baby as I embraced Kayla into a hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy Crap! I told you Wrestlemania brings unexpected surprises! Kayla's pregnant! Totally unexpected and quick! Here's a little spoiler, Kayla feels bad because she and Punk only had two months dating and she's already pregnant. I don't know if you guys noticed this, but this is a major conflict in this story. But you guys saw that Punk loves Kayla and already his unborn child and I have a feeling he'll do anything for his new family. <strong>_

_**Next chapter will be about this past Monday Night RAW. I'll save my reaction towards it until the next chapter. It may also contain Hunter's reaction to Kay being pregnant! Also Stephanie's! You can't miss it!**_

_**'Till next chapter! Which is coming soon!**_


	23. Urgent Author Note!

**_Hey guys! God! I'm so pissed! Why?..._**

**_Because the chapter before this note,"Unexpected" is a new chapter ABOUT WRESTLEMANIA! It was updated last night and it never got up in the public list! So I've made this author note so you guys can be informed and noticed. Plus I worked my butt off for that chapter and it not going up got me mad :/. _**

**_But at least I made this note and I hope it goes up! _**

**_Please read the previous chapter which is about Wrestlemania and something UNEXPECTED! Read to find out. _**

**_Thanks for your time! Love y'all! _**

**_Peace 3, CMPunkFan101_**


	24. Pouring Out

**_Hey guys! Wasabi! Lol. Not in the greatest mood because my updates weren't posted up, but that's the past! Now it's the future!_**

**_OMG! I swear I was drinking Vitamin Water and when Brock Lesnar came out I spit it out! I mean, I like Brock, but why does he come back just at this moment. I'm confused on his comeback. Plus, gosh I wanted to punch my TV when Jericho did that to Punk! How the fuck does he dare to that crap! Same goes to Laurinaitis! God I hate them!_**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will be about Monday Night RAW, of course ;). Lmao. This past chapter we learned that Kayla is pregnant. How will Hunter react? How will Stephanie react? How bout the locker room? Read on to find out!_**

**_Note: Kayla Levesque is my OC. So is Jessica and Ryan. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

_I walked peacefully past the many locker rooms in grey flats, black jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. My dark brown hair was accessorized with a black bow in the right side of my head, my bangs covering my right eye. _

_It had been exactly 24 hours since Wrestlemania 28, since Punk best Jericho to retain his WWE Championship, since I fought my mother to retain my WWE Diva Championship. It's been exactly 24 hours since I found out I was going to be a mom..._

_I'm not saying that I don't want to be a mom, it's just that it came way too fast. I mean, I just debuted into the WWE around 2 months and half ago. Plus, Punk & I only have two months dating! That just ain't good. But what can I do about it? Punk's extremely happy that he's going to be a dad, and I couldn't dare to give my child away. I would never do that. _

_Tonight I'm vacating the WWE Diva Championship. Of course I can't be in action right now. I'm not making my pregnancy public, I wanna keep my personal life private and out of my job persona. Nobody knows about my pregnancy but Punk and Kelly Kelly. Of course my parents are going to end up finding out, but for now, let's keep it that way. _

"Hello Mrs. Punk," I heard no one other than Beth Phoenix tell me.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I heard your vacating your championship tonight, why is that?"

"That's none of your business, now let me go," I told her as I tried to walk away, but she immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. At that moment, I felt something come up my throat. "Let me go!" I yelled, holding back what was coming.

"Hold on a second, nausea... dizziness... Little Levesque don't tell me you opened your legs," Beth told me with a little mischievous smile in her lips. I wanted to say 'no' but I was afraid I was going to vomit all over the floor, so I ignored her statement and ran towards the nearest bathroom. And let me just say... Nauseas aren't the best...

* * *

><p>"How's my shortie doing?" Punk asked me as I walked inside his locker room.<p>

"She needs a breath mint," I answered him as I slumped down on the chair I sat down on.

"Nausea?" Punk asked me as he handed me a breath mint. He bought a pack of them just for me.

"Yeah..." I answered him as I held my soon-to-be big stomach.

"So, when is your segment?" Punk asked me as he laced up his wrestling boot.

"Right after you match with Mark Henry," I said as brought my knees close to my chest.

"Which is next," he told me as he wrapped his WWE Championship around his waist.

"Good luck," I told him. He then comes towards me and plants a slight kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks. I'll be back," Punk told me as he then briefly runs my stomach and walks off. I then feel a sudden feeling... A bad one... It must be the pregnancy, right?

**. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_As I focused all of my attention on playfully rubbing my stomach and talking to my unborn baby, I didn't even notice the TV monitor was on._

_Punk's match against Henry was over... I searched the screen for Punk, and saw him hurt... Outside the ring. Ok, Mark Henry won via count out, so he doesn't win the title. Thank god. _

_But my relief was soon taken away as I saw Mark Henry go near Punk and grab him. Next thing I knew, Punk was body slammed to the mat. I quickly clutched my stomach and shut my eyes. My baby and I can't stand seeing or hearing this. _

_But as soon as Mark Henry left, I heard an annoying voice... Chris Jericho. I then opened my eyes, oh how I wish I didn't. I then see Jericho get near Punk with something in hand. But before I could even identify it, Jericho poured a liquid down to Punk's face. It was alcohol. All of a sudden, I felt a wave of emotions rage through me._

"No, no, no," I said to myself as I slumped down on a corner of the room. I clutched my knees to my chest. I felt terrible. As if my world has tumbled down on me.

_I should've sticked around to see what else Jericho would do, but I couldn't stand seeing anymore of this. Knowing I couldn't go out there because I could hurt, bothered the hell out of me. As I made sure Jericho left, I looked at the TV monitor, I saw Punk... Motionless... And the sight of him, made me feel as if I was dead... _

* * *

><p><em>It was time for my segment. I wasn't able to see Punk at all because my segment was right after his match. Plus he was taken inside the medical care room here in the arena. Freaking Jericho! Why would he do something like that?<em>

"Kayla, you're up," a producer informed me as I wrapped my WWE Diva Championship around my waist. Not too tight though, don't want to bother my baby. My baby... Better said Punk's & my baby.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, please welcome your WWE Diva Champion, Kayla!" Justin Roberts announced to the WWE Universe as "Starships" by Nicki Minaj burst out of the speakers. As I walked down the ramp, I appreciated the WWE Universe's cheers, because it'll be a long time 'till I'll be able to hear them cheer for me. Nine months to be exact.

As I arrived to the center of the ring, I grabbed a microphone and cleared my throat. "Hey guys! You're probably wondering what I'm doing out here and not back there with CM Punk right? Well, I wish I was. But I needed to tell the WWE Universe something... After my first ever Wrestlemania match against my mother Stephanie McMahon..." I was saying until the WWE Universe interrupted me with their 'boos' at the mention of my mother.

"Yeah, couldn't agree with you anymore. Well, I need to inform you guys, that... I'll be vacating the WWE Diva Championship," I confessed to them. At that moment, the arena filled with gasps.

"I know what you guys might be thinking, why am I vacating the title? It's because I need time for myself, you've seen it hasn't been all handy dandy for me. But do get this, I swear on everything I have that I'll be back in this ring and absolutely guarantee that I'll have this WWE Diva Championship back. Thank you guys for giving me the best damn time of my life! Love y'all. I'll be back!" I told the WWE Universe, who started clapping and cheering for me. I then look straight down at my title before handing it to the referee who was standing by. I thought all of my segment was over... But boy was I wrong.

"Hey! Future Mrs. Punk! Oh may I say, the future baby mama!" I heard a similar male voice call out. I quickly turned around just to see the man who I used to see as a father figure.

"What do you want Jericho? Haven't you done enough tonight?" I asked him.

"I haven't done anything wrong Kayla, but you have."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the first place, you caused your mother to hate you, second, you began dating your family's enemy, and third, you're lying to all of the WWE Universe!" Jericho yelled at me. I was scared. I was dead scared that Jericho probably found out about my pregnancy.

"What do you mean by 'lying'?" I asked him as I briefly touched my stomach. Man, why do I keep doing that?

"The proof is right there! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to tell you the real reason why Kayla Helmsley is vacating the WWE Diva Championship!" Jericho yelled to the fans, who were confused.

"Jericho! This is none of your business!" I yelled to him as I tried to snatch the microphone away from him. Bit with no success.

"Yes it is!"

"Why?"

"Because it has to do with CM Punk! Listen you hypocrites! The real reason why Kayla Helmsley is leaving the WWE for some 'time' is because Punk got inside her pants! That's right! Little Miss. Helmsley here... Is pregnant!" Jericho announced to the whole world. At that moment, I looked down to my stomach as my mind froze on one question, who told Jericho? But before I could even ask him thus question, "The Game" by Mötörhead burst out of the speakers. I then see my extremely Hirt father come out. He still wasn't good since last nights "End Of An Era" match.

"Hello Hunter, how's grandpa feeling?" Jericho sarcastically asked my father who made it to the center of the ring. But my father didn't answer him, I don't know if it was because he didn't have a microphone or because he just didn't wanna.

"Aw! Common! Tell me how's grandpa feeling?" Jericho once again asked sarcastically. My dad stood in silence, looking straight at Jericho. "Fine, you're not going to answer, then I'll talk. Hunter, I just wanna say one thing... I always knew you sucked as a professional wrestler, but I always thought you were a good father who taught his kids manners and education. But boy was I wrong. Just look at Kayla. You must feel embarrassed because you raised her and she turned out to be an easy slut!" Jericho ranted, but before he continue, my dad connected his fist to Jericho's wide open jaw.

"My daughter is not a slut!" my father yelled at a out cold Chris Jericho. At that moment, my dad looked at me.

"Is it true?" my father asked me.

"Yes... I'm pregnant..." I answered him. I saw my father's eyes fill up with shock. I understand him. How else would he feel when he just found out he's little girl is one month pregnant. Yup, one month. I even expected my dad to yell at me and leave. I think he was even thinking about doing that, but out of nowhere, he embraces me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Kay."

"You aren't mad?"

"Well, it's not the nicest thing to hear, but what can I do about it? Plus, I'm gunna be a grandad for Pete's sake! Even if I wanted to be mad, I can't!" my dad told me with a little smile on his face.

"Thanks dad," I told my dad as I gave him one final hug.

Well, at least my dad ain't mad... But what about my mom? I know we aren't on the right page, but I still love her, she's my mother. And boy oh boy, he'll is gunna rise when Punk finds out Jericho told the whole world that I'm pregnant... It ain't gunna be pretty...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jello people! I tried my best on not making this chapter suck, but I think I failed right? :**_

**_Damn freaking Jericho! How dare he freaking do that to Kayla! She had all planned out and Jericho had to come out and ruin it! But at least Triple H came out and punched him out cold! Woo hoo! And Hunter ain't mad! Yes! Yes! Yes! Lol that chant was funny. _**

**_Well, next chapter will be about Punk's reaction on what Jericho did to Kayla, it will also include Stephanie's reactions, and it will focus a little more on Kayla's pregnancy. Don't miss it. Lol. _**

**_'Till next chapter. Don't miss me to much. Lol. Just kidding. Love y'all!_**


	25. Love Surpasses Hate, Right?

**_Hey guys! How my readers doing? Lol :). Pretty busy week right? Epic Wrestlemania, awesome Monday Night RAW, and school. I didn't have Spring Break :/. Anyways, then juggling my updates on stories, not the most calm week. Lol. _**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will contain Punk's reaction on Jericho revealing to the whole WWE Universe that his girlfriend, Kayla, is pregnant. Also Stephanie's reaction on her loss at Wrestlemania 28 and about her daughter's pregnancy. Today's chapter will also give us a closer look at Kayla's pregnancy. And also a little visit from the in-laws! Lol. Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Note: Kayla Levesque McMahon is my OC. You guys know who else is my OC. Lol. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CM Punk POV:<em>**

_The clock read 10:35 A.M. and Kayla was knocked out. She stood up almost the whole night taking care of me even though I told her she should get some rest. But she didn't listen. Now it's my turn to take care of Kayla. I'm better from those hits from Jericho, and I want Kayla to be okay. Plus she would always get up to go to the kitchen to get a snack. Those cravings are really kicking in on Kayla. So is the morning sickness. _

"Kay, honey, time to wake up," I told Kayla, who just wrapped the blanket around her and turned around. "Fine then, I guess I'll just eat this chocolate ice cream all by myself," I told Kayla, who immediately got up after hearing me.

"Thank god! I've been CRAVING ice cream!" Kayla told me as I handed her a cup of ice cream.

"You've been craving everything. Crackers, apples, corn, cakes, chicken, melon, chocolate, and the list goes on and on," I told her as I wiped the chocolate off her face. She was eating that ice cream like if she hadn't eaten anything else.

"Can you blame a pregnant woman?" Kayla asked me as she finished the last scoop of ice cream.

"No I can not. So, anything else my shortie?"

"Nah. How about we go watch some TV?" Kayla told me as she bounced off the bed.

"Um... Sure. You seem like you're in a happy mood," I said.

"Yeah for now. Don't be surprised if I'm mad in a few minutes," Kayla told me with a little smirk.

"Don't worry I won't. But let me enjoy these moments of happiness," I told her as I quickly grab her from her back and spun her around like there was no tommorow.

"Easy! Easy! Easy!" Kayla yelled as her luscious dark brown hair got in my face. She started to squirm around my grip that was tightly set around her hips.

"Why? You're having such a great time Mrs. Brooks," I said as I turned her around to face me.

"Mrs. Brooks?" Kayla asked me as she wrapped her hand around my neck and looked straight into our eyes.

"Yeah, at least the future Mrs. Brooks."

"Really? You really want be to be Kayla _Brooks_?" Kayla asked me as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"I would love that. Kay, you're the first woman that has ever made me say that she's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be with my child every step of the way. And I know I don't have a diamond ring on me right now, but I just need you to know that I want you to be mine, I want you to be my wife," I told her as I set her down on the floor and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I don't need a ring to say 'I do'. We just need you, me, and a priest. I don't care if I don't have a diamond ring on my finger, a ring doesn't prove love, you do," Kayla said as she slid the too of her head on bottom of my chin.

"Oh Kayla, that's why I love you."

"Aw, I know," Kayla told me with a little glow in her eyes.

"Alright, sorry to inform you late, but we are going to have visitors."

"Visitors?"

"Yeah. My sister and my aunt," I answered Kayla, who's hazel eyes widen.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I need to get ready! And maintain my nausea!" Kayla yelled as she started searching for clothes.

"Don't worry Kay, they don't know your pregnant, nobody does, expect Kelly Kelly," I said, and at that moment, Kayla stopped her actions.

"Um... About that..."

"What?"

"Punk..." Kayla was going to answer me up until the door bell rang, which caused Kayla to sprint to the bathroom with clothes in hand. What was she going to tell me... Oh well...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stephanie POV:<strong>_

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked my father who sat on his desk, infuriated like never before.

"You didn't watch RAW Stephanie?"

"No. Why would I? To see Kayla soak up on her victory over me? No thanks, I'll pass," I answered my father as I sat down on a chair across his desk.

"I don't think Kayla was all that happy Steph."

"Why wouldn't she be? Oh my gosh, please tell me CM Punk broke up with her!" I asked my father as I jumped out of my seat with hope.

"No Stephanie, I don't think they'll ever..."

"What? Why?" I yelled as I stood up in my feet, full of anger and confusion. At that moment, my dad turns his laptop screen for me to see. The web page headlined... "WWE Diva Champion, Kayla Levesque, is pregnant!" What?

"No! This has to be a lie!"

"It's not Stephanie, Jericho revealed it on RAW and Kayla confessed it was true. Stephanie, my little granddaughter is gunna be a mom," I heard those words I've dreaded all my life.

"No dad! It can't be! I taught Kayla better! Dad... She's following my footsteps," I said as I sat back down. I never wanted Kayla to be pregnant this early. Especially without being married. I got pregnant of Kayla without being married to Hunter and we didn't have that much dating... Just like Kay and Punk. God dammit! Why?

"Steph, I know Kayla, and even though I don't like the idea of my little granddaughter being pregnant of... CM Punk, I think we all know... Even you... That Kayla is a responsible young woman and she'll be a great mother," my father told me.

"I don't know dad, I don't know! I don't Punk with my daughter!" I yelled at him as I slammed my fist on the desk. Which my dad didn't like one bit.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it! Because I'm telling you right now Stephanie, I'm not going to see my granddaughter alone and as a single mother! No way in hell Stephanie!" my father yelled at me as he too slammed his wrist on the desk.

'We'll see about that!" I yelled as got up from my seat and stormed out of my father's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

That was close. I hadn't told Punk about the whole Jericho thing. I don't want him to do something stupid that could get him in trouble.

Voices interrupted my thoughts. Crap, they're here. I quickly slid on my strapless knee high floral dress, a beige belt, a white vest, and my low top Converse. I know, I could wear my flats, but none of them fit my dress. I then just accessorize my hair with a beige colored bow that fit perfectly in the right side of my head. Ok, all ready...

As I made my way to the living room doorway, I heard a female whisper to Punk...

"Where is she?"

"She's..." Punk was going to answer the female up until his eyes reached sight of me. "She's right here," Punk said as he got up from the couch and walked towards me. "Aunt Romana, Shaliene, this is Kayla," Punk introduced his aunt and his sister to me. But before I could even say 'hi', we heard a knock on the door.

"Um... I'll get it," Punk said as he walked towards the door. I noticed Punk's aunt, Romana, start to stare at me in a strange way.

"PHIL!" a heard a screeching female voice yell out. I then turn to the door's direction and see a blonde haired you g woman jump out and hug Punk.

"Um... Carlie, what are you doing here?" Punk asked apparently Carlie as he had a confused expression in her face.

"Your Aunt Ramona invited me," Carlie answered Punk. I then turn to Ramona's and Shaliene's direction. Ramona looked incredibly happy, while Shaliene looked mad at the sight of Carlie.

"Yes I did. Phil, you know, Carlie has such polite manners, not like someone here," Ramona told Punk. It didn't take a detective to know she was talking about me.

"Aunt Ramona, Kayla was interrupted by Carlie!" Shaliene yelled.

"There Shaliene. But Aunt Ramona, Shaliene is right, Kayla was interrupted by Carlie," Punk told his aunt and younger sister.

"Ok! Who the hell is Kayla?" Carlie asked. "Turn around and you'll see her," I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. Carlie then turns to see me.

"I don't see much," Carlie told me, which caused me to walk towards her. I think Punk noticed I was going to Kay Kick her head off and went between us.

"Kay, calm down please," Punk told me as he put his hands on top of my shoulder.

"Phil, who is this?" Carlie asked him as she put her hand on her hip.

"Carlie, this is Kayla, my girlfriend," Punk informed Carlie as he put his arm around me. Carlie's smile quickly fades away.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a girlfriend..." Carlie said in a sad tone.

"Well, I am. Um... Punk can I talk to you in... Private?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"Sure, we'll be back," Punk said as he walked me towards our room. Right when we were inside, I let all my anger out.

"Ok! Who the hell is Carlie?" I yelled.

"Kay, chill. She's a friend."

"I don't think she sees you as a friend!"

"I know she doesn't. Kayla, she's always had a thing for me, since we were in high school. I never liked her, but my Aunt Ramona always did. I think it's her life long goal is to see Carlie and I together, even though that'll never happen," Punk answered me. No wonder she doesn't like me.

"Yeah, it better not," I told him as I poked his shoulder.

"Kay, you know I love you and only you. And get ready, because I don't think my Aunt Ramona and Carlie are going to take it good when they hear you're pregnant," Punk told me.

"Um... Punk... About that..."

"What?"

"We're not the only ones that know I'm pregnant..."

"What? Who else knows?" Punk asked me.

"The whole WWE Universe..." I answered him as I looked down at my Converse.

"What? How?" Punk asked me as he raised up my chin with his fingers.

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"I promise..."

"When I was ending my segment, Jericho came out..." I was telling Punk up until he stopped me.

"Enough said. I'm going to fuck up that fucking idiot!" Punk yelled out.

"Punk you promised me you won't get mad! Please calm down," I told him as I stopped him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"How can I calm down shortie, I can't let that fucking idiot get away with it!" Punk yelled, which startled me. "I'm sorry shortie," Punk told me. I guess he noticed he startled me.

"Punk, he didn't get away with it."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad knocked him out cold," I answered Punk, who's lips formed a slight smirk.

"Well that's good. But I still wanna be the living hell out of him," Punk told me as he fixed my unbuttoned vest by buttoning it up. "But I'm not, just because you told me not too. I don't want you to get bad, so I won't," Punk told me as he brushed the piece of hair on top of my lips and then connected his lips to mine. I felt as if we were the only two people in the world, but I then realized we weren't.

"Ok, ok, ok," I mumbled in between the kiss that I tried to depart from, but Punk always knew how to trap me back into it. "Punk... Punk... Punk... They're visitors," I told him, still mumbling in between our kiss. And after one last tongue twist, Punk finally departed his lips from mine. "Oh you know you liked that," Punk told with a smirk as he walked out the door, and he was wrong. I didn't like that... I loved it. I then followed Punk's footsteps just to enter an empty living room.

"I guess they got tired of waiting," I told Punk as I leaned on the doorway. Punk then reached for his iPhone. "What happened?" I asked him.

"A text from my sister Shaliene," Punk answered me.

"What does it say?"

""Hey Phil, sorry we left, Aunt Ramona and Carlie got impatiently bitchy and made us leave. Sorry I wasn't able to firmly meet Kayla, but I will someday. Talk to you soon," Punk read me Shaliene's text as he walked towards me. "See, I told you we shouldn't have hurried. But no! Oh Kayla, you gotta admit, that was one hot kiss," Punk told me as he winked at me and pulled me close to his chest.

"Yeah... It was," I told him as I threw my hand around his neck and raised up my head to reach eye contact.

"So, why don't we finish unfinished business?" Punk told me as he connected his pierced lips to my lips and his tongue wasted no time in asking permission inside, in which I accepted. I had no other choice, and even if I did... I still would have accepted. I felt as if an explosion went off somewhere. And once again, it was as if we were the only two people in this whole universe, not caring about what anybody else thought or did. It was just Punk & I, and of course... Our baby... A perfect family...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, just so many problems for Kay and Punk. So many. Aunt Ramona sure doesn't like Kayla, but sister Shaliene sure does. Lol. How bout Stephanie? She sure doesn't change. But it seems as if Vince did. But you guys now how Vinnie Mac could be ;). Lol. Who else felt like punching Carlie in the face? I know I did! Lol. <strong>_

_**Next chapter will of course be about Monday Night RAW! Duh! Lmao :)**_

_**Well, hope you enjoyed :)! 'Till next time! Love y'all! :)**_


	26. Forever & Always

**_Hey guys! I'm back! Lol! :)_**

**_Ugh! Fucking Chris Jericho! I hate him! I officially hate him! I used to have respect for the dude, not anymore! Punk said he wants zero sympathy, I'll try :/. And don't even get me started with Brock Lesnar, I mean, I don't like John Cena, but I don't like Lesnar either! Ugh! So complicated! _**

**_Anyways, today's chapter will be about Monday Night RAW! Of course! Let's see what happens! _**

**_Note: Kayla Levesque along all my other oc's are mine! Nothing else is. Lol. Here is also a link of how Kayla's belly looks like, by petition of some of my resets through PM, it's right here... Actually storyline my profile. It's _****_Pretty big huh? You guys will get an explanation most possibly in the next chapter. But at least you got an idea! Lol._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: (During Monday Night RAW)<em>**

"So you set the appointment up for tommorow?" Punk asked me as I played around with the spinner in the WWE Championship. "Kayla!" Punk called out my name to get my attention.

"Yes! Yes I did, and you better go with me!" I yelled at him as I playfully pointed at him. I had made an appointment to a doctor to see how my pregnancy is going. I just know I'm six weeks pregnant.

"I know, I know, of course I'm going shortie," Punk told me as he laced up his wrestling boot. His title match against Mark Henry was next, which I didn't like one bit.

"Punk, are you sure your 100% okay to go out there?" I asked him as I placed his WWE Championship aside and walked towards him.

"Yes shortie, I always am," Punk answered me as he places his hand on my stomach. "Knowing you two are back here rooting for me helps me out all the time," Punk told me as he rubbed my already big belly. That's another reason why I asked for an appointment, I think my belly is quite big for just six weeks. Oh well. But I felt as if Punk was hiding something from me, but I just don't know what...

"Punk! You're up!" a producer yelled as he roughly knocked on the door, which startled me.

"You okay?" Punk asked me before heading out the door.

"Yeah, good luck," I answered him as I tip-toed to reach his lips and planted a blissful kiss on his lips. He then briefly forms a smirk on his lips and then walked away...

* * *

><p>I sat peacefully in the couch in Punk's locker room, waiting for him to appear on the TV screen. As I heard "Cult Of Personality" burst out of the speakers, I see a much angered Punk walk out. I noticed he didn't even do his signature "It's Clobbering Time!" line. What's wrong with him? When Punk entered the ring, he was handed a microphone, oh this isn't gunna be good. As everybody expected, Punk started talking about the whole thing that had happened between him and Jericho.<p>

"He came back and started bringing my personal life up. He said my father was an alcoholic, he made up lies about my sweet little sister, he said my mother was two things that she certainly isn't, he called me a bastard, and called Kayla, my everything in this world, an easy slut, and there's no chance in hell that she is," Punk said with so much anger in his voice and hazel eyes. I didn't want this. I don't want him to do this for me. I don't.

"And as I laid there, trying to think of where I was at that moment, two things were in my mind. One of them being... That I smelled just like my dad..." Punk admitted to the whole WWE Universe as he went to the corner, for a moment of thought. Oh god, Punk...

"And the other one being... How was my girlfriend, Kayla, who's secret was revealed by jerk face Jericho last Monday, doing? Was she okay? Because I don't want her worried about me or scared while carrying my child. As a matter of fact, I never want her to be scared or worried about me. But Jericho didn't respect that and not only did he do what he did to me, but had the nerve to drag her into this..." Punk was saying until he stopped and looked down on the ground. He didn't look alright, he looked exactly how Jericho wants him to look. Weak and angered.

"Listen Jericho, you've dragged me into this dark place that I can't even enjoy anything good in my life. But I'm going to use all these dark emotions you've brought me to kick your ass!" Punk sent a message to Jericho, but it seemed as if he didn't need too... 'cause Jericho was there the whole time.

"Hey Punk, you look a little weird. Don't tell me you're still hungover," Jericho told Punk, which infuriated him even more. Jericho kept ranting on and on and on up until Punk interrupted him.

"I already told you this many times Jericho and I'll keep saying it... This isn't about being the best in the world anymore, this is about you and I, and me kicking your sorry ass!" Punk yelled at Jericho with so much anger as he did before. And talking about kicking ass, Mark Henry's theme song then blasted through the speakers. But Henry is certainly going to have a handful with Punk tonight, because I know Punk, and you shouldn't mess with him when he's this angry. Just ask Christian.

And I was right. Punk immediately starts attacking Mark Henry with his multiple punches and kicks. And sooner than I expected, the two were outside the ring. And when Punk had Henry down, I notice him going towards the announcer table and grabbing something...

"What is Punk doing?" I heard Cole ask Jerry "The King" Lawler, who he too had no idea what he was doing. Next thing we knew it, a monitor smashes through Mark Henry's head, caused by Punk.

"By cause of disqualification, your winner is Mark Henry!" Justin Roberts announced. Henry didn't win the title... Oh... That's gunna poss him off.

As Punk climbed to the ring, "Break The Walls Down" burst out of the speakers. The arena was then filled with a mixed reaction. I didn't know what to do at that moment, but once I saw him carrying two boxes of beers and a laid out Punk in the center of the ring... I ran for it...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

After being laid out with the stupid "World Strongest Slam", I was hit with the Codebreaker, and Jericho had his full advantage. I slowly then feel the cold, terrifying to me liquid that destroyed my childhood... Pour down all over my face... Another one after another... After another. What was the point of getting up? I'll just another beer can smashed to my head.

After maybe the fifth beer can Jericho poured down my face, I see a similar female figure appear in the ring. It didn't take me that long to realize that female was Kayla. Crap! What the hell is she doing here? I don't want her hurt!

"Stop!" I heard Kayla yell to Jericho as she grabbed Jericho's hand that carried a beer can. But it seemed as if she had something else behind her back.

"Aw! Look at your growing belly," Jericho told Kayla in a sarcastic tone as he reached for her stomach but instead pushed her roughly as he turned around to focus on me. But before Jericho could pour another beer down to my face, I saw Kayla tap Jericho's shoulder, and next thing I knew it, there was shattered glass all over the ring...

"Does that hurt Jericho? Yeah... That's what I thought!" Kayla yelled at an out could Chris Jericho, who just had a glass whiskey bottle shattered through his head... By Kayla... Exactly what Jericho had done to me last week.

"Kay... Kayla..." I mumbled in between my lips, that had alcohol all over them.

"Sh... Don't speak, it's going to be okay," Kayla told me as she kneeled down on her knees to frame her hands on my face. "Kay, why'd you come out here? You could've gotten hurt," I told her as I touched her hands that were tightly framed on my face.

"Because I care about you, because I love you. I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt," Kayla answered me as an ocean of referees came inside the ring. Most of them went to Jericho. But who cares? I already have my beautiful angel here, next to me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV: (After Monday Night RAW)<strong>_

I steadily walked through the roudy hallways. I had went to get Punk a towel and a Pepsi. Walking throught the hall, I could hear most of the people talking about Beock Lesnar and John Cena. Others were talking about Punk and Jericho. While a vast proportion were talking about me... Being pregnant. All thanks to Chris, well... It's already noticeable that I'm pregnant, but it's still Jericho's fault! And right when I passed by a ball of Divas that included The Bella Twins, Beth Phoenix, Jessica Doll, and my sweet little cousin Eve McMahon, glanced at me and made a disgusted expression.

"What? Do I owe you something?" I asked them as I put my hand to my hip and raised my eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just that I feel so sorry for that baby on the way," Beth answered me as a little evil smirk appeared in her lips.

"Why is that?"

"Because it's going to have such ugly parents!" Beth answered me, which caused all the other Divas around her to laugh.

"HaHa, oh Beth, it's kinda funny because just weeks ago, all of you were all over Punk. Oh and don't worry about getting the WWE Diva Championship anytime soon, because if you girls didn't know, I'll be in charge of giving the championship to anyone I feel like giving it too, and it'll for sure be none of you. Now, if you girls excuse me, my baby daddy is waiting for me," I told the the annoying ball of Divas with a little smirk as I walked away, leaving them shocked and speechless.

As I opened Punk's locker room door, I saw Punk drying his mouth from all the alcohol that was poured down on his face.

"Here you go honey, a warm towel and your Pepsi," I told him as I handed him the items. Punk was awfully silent, which I didn't like, but I didn't say anything. I don't wanna piss him more off. But I really wanted to talk to him, he's my everything, of course I would want to.

After a few minutes of silence, I walked over to the mirror that was in front of Punk and lifted up my blue white stripped t-shirt, to reveal my stomach. And as I hoped, Punk broke his silence.

"You look so... Beautiful," Punk told me as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, touching my stomach softly.

"I look... Too big," I said as I places my hands on top of Punk's.

"Don't worry Kay, I'm sure it's normal," Punk told me as he reached contact with my cheeks and quickly kissed it.

"Hopefully... Punk, are you mad at me?" I asked him as I slowly departed from his warm, tattooed arms to face him.

"How could I be mad at you Kay? You smashed that bottle to Jericho's head like there was no tommorow! That was amazingly epic!" Punk answered me with one of his heart stopping smirks.

"Well, that's nice to know," I told him with a slight smile, but I wasn't too convinced.

"Kay, you and even our baby are two beautiful angels that I love with all my heart and could never hate or be mad at them. Never. You hear that kiddo, daddy loves you and mommy more than everything in this whole entire world," Punk told our baby & I as he kneeled down on his knees to speak right into my tummy. My fingers then run down his slicked back black hair.

"And mommy loves you and your daddy more than anything she's ever loved in this whole entire world. You both are my world, and will always be," I intended to tell my baby, but I looked straight into Punk's hazel eyes all the time. "I love you Punk," I told him as I ran my finger down his cheek. "I love you Kay," Punk told me back as he gently rubbed my stomach. Man, I can't wait 'till our baby is in our arms, I can't wait to be... Mrs. Brooks... I can't wait to be Punk's one and only... And me to his... Forever and Always...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn! Kay showed Jericho not to mess with her or Punk! Lol. Who else yelled after,"Get that bitch!" when Kay hit Jericho? I know I did! Lol. <strong>_

_**Next chapter will be about Kayla's doctor appointment and much more! They'll be Hunter and Stephanie! Lol. Oh and Kayla's belly picture is in my profile, the link is way in the bottom! Lmao :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! 'Till next time! Love y'all! Peace!**_


	27. Rocky Issues

**_Jello my fellow people! Lol. How y'all doing? Well, as you can see I'm back and ready to update! Yay! Lol. _**

**_I'll like to take this extra time to thank all of my reviewers and the people who have this story in their favorite stories or story alert lists. You guys are the reason I keep writing! You guys motivate me to keep writing! I love all of you guys! :)_**

**_I am also sorry that I didn't update, it's been an incredibly hard and busy week. Juggling studying for the state test, practicing for my upcoming concert, and this stupid 8th grade drama that I have nothing to do with! Ugh! Can't I enjoy my last two months in middle school in peace? Stupid 6th grader who's making my life a living hell by taking away my best guy friend in the whole wide world :(. I don't like him in that way, he's like my brother. :'(. And he doesn't wanna listen to me that she's just using him to get on my nerves :/. She tells him I'm jealous of her being with him when I'm in freaking love with my long black haired, cute light colored cheeks guy. :/. Thank god C track is leaving. I need to start all over with my A track friends. _**

**_I don't wanna bore you with my personal problems, I just wanted you guys to know why I didn't update throughout this week. Hope you understand. Anyways, this chapter will be about Monday Night RAW. Which was pretty good if you ask me. Lol :). _**

**_Note: Kayla Levesque is my OC. Everything else is owned by the WWE, which I don't own. I wish I did. Lmao ;). _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV: (Monday Night RAW; London, England) <em>**

_Oh the sweet smell of London air! I've always wanted to come to London since I was a little girl. Who would've thought that my first time at London would be at a Monday Night RAW event, while eight weeks pregnant. I know wouldn't have. Of course I dreamed I would be a princess here at London, but still. Everywhere I looked I remembered when I was a little girl running around these WWE hallways, looking for my dad and my uncle Shawn to tell them how awesome they did in their match. Now, I'm imagining a little me or a little Punk, running through these hallways to find his or hers daddy to tell him how great he did in his match. Eight weeks... That means in 32 weeks I'll be a mom, or even less. _

_Punk has gave me incredible support throughout these weeks. Not because it's his expectation, but because he wants too, and I need it. Like my dad would say, any man could make a baby, but it takes a real man to raise one, and I couldn't agree with him anymore. My dad has been there every step of the way with me and with my sisters. I know that even though my dad and my mother are getting a divorce, he's still going to be there with Aurora, Murphy, and Evelyn. I haven't seen my dad since the day after Wrestlemania at Monday Night RAW, but I've been informed that he wants full custody of Aurora. It's not because he loves Aurora more than Murphy and Evelyn, he loves us all the same amount, but it's because Aurora is growing up and he doesn't want my mother to brainwash her more than what she already has. I haven't seen my mom since Wrestlemania, I know she already knows I'm pregnant, but she doesn't even bother to call me. I know she's mad at me, but I'm still her daughter and I'm carrying her grandchild, it just ain't right. And it hurts me in the heart that she doesn't even care about me. I've even stood up in the night, crying, and wondering why my mom hates me so much, while eating a bucket of ice cream. Luckily, Punk gets up and consoles me and takes away the ice cream away from me. You can't blame me, blame the cravings. But still, I always have a wondering... Does my mother actually have feelings for Punk? _

"Shortie, you okay?" Punk asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him as I settled my laptop beside me.

"You seemed a little... Dosed off," Punk asked me as he came towards me and brushed my bangs off my right eye. I then grabbed his hand and used it to help me up from the couch.

"It's okay. You know, the usual worries and wonderings," I told him, trying not to worry him. He had his match against Mark Henry next and I don't wanna worry him about my stupid issues.

"No I don't know. Kay, you barely talk to me about your problems now. When we went to go look for a nursery and for a house, you would just nod at everything. Kayla, please, tell me what's wrong," Punk pleaded me for an answer as he shot me with his hazel, innocent, eyes. He knew that his hazel eyes are my weakness, especially now that everything around me is practically a weakness to me. "Kayla, just tell me," Punk asked me once again. I was ready to admit everything to him, but then I heard a familiar annoying voice that I could barely understand.

"Punk? Kayla? Are you in here?" the same annoying, barely understandable male voice asked as he pounded on the locker room door, which caused me to jump a little. "It's me, Mr. John Laurinaitis," I heard no one other than 'Clown Shoes'. I knew that the moment Laurinaitis would open that door, Punk would knock his sorry ass, so I tightly held him back.

"What do you want Laurinaitis?" Punk asked Laurinaitis as he tried moving towards him, but I tightly held him back.

"Punk, calm down. I was just here to inform your little... pregnant girlfriend that for you match against Mark Henry she's going to walk out to the ring with you and join Jerry "The King" Lawler and Michael Cole in commentary, nice and simple," Laurinaitis answered Punk, trying not to get his ass kicked. But it was too late, Punk was able to get out if my grip and walked over to Laurinaitis.

"Are you crazy? Kayla could get hurt, she's pregnant," Punk told Laurinaitis, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"Well, she should've thought of that before she opened her legs," Laurinaitis said with one of those creepy smiles of his, and that took enough for Punk to pick up Laurinaitis by his shirts collar.

"Don't you ever fucking say that because it ain't true. And trust me 'Funk man', say that again, you won't be able to ever fucking speak ever again," Punk threatened Laurinaitis as he tighten his grip on Laurinaitis' collar.

"Punk, calm down. Kayla will be coming out to the ring with you and go to commentary. And that's final," Laurinaitis said as he tried to slither out of Punk's grip, but he was unsuccessful.

"Punk, just let him go. Don't get into problems just because of this idiot, please," I begged Punk as I laid my hand on his shoulders. Punk then looked into my eyes and let go of Laurinaitis, who quickly fixed his collar and ran out of Punk's locker room.

"What is that idiot thinking? He's putting you in danger of getting hurt," Punk said as he began to pace back and fourth. I've never seen Punk this worried before. And I didn't like that I was the reason he was like this. I know Punk, and I just know he isn't worried of Mark Henry getting to me, but he's worried of Chris Jericho getting to me. He knows that Jericho has ways of twisting and messing with peoples minds, I knew that too.

"Don't worry, I won't be alone. Jerry and Cole are there, and you are too."

"But I have more important things to do out there than keeping an eye on you!" Punk shouted at me. I wanted to say something, but it was as if my mouth was paralyzed. Avoiding eye contact, I walked past Punk and walked towards the door. "Kayla, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," Punk told me as he reached out for my hand, but I didn't and I walked out the door, slamming it shut. I don't want to hear anything right now, this is exactly why I know I'm not ready to be a mother. If I can't settle and fix my own problems, how the hell can I take care of a child's problems?

I walked through these halls, not knowing where I was even going, or what I was going to do. Kelly Kelly wasn't here today, nobody I really got along with was here. I finally realized how bitchy Monday can be. As I past by Daniel 'Yes!' Bryan's locker room, I heard strong yells and next thing I knew, a crying AJ came out. AJ and I haven't had the nicest history, but I just couldn't stand there and act as if I didn't see her.

"AJ, what's wrong?" I asked AJ, who seemed surprised at me asking her this.

"Nothing," AJ answered me as she wiped the tears off her face.

"AJ, you're crying. Let me guess, D-Bry over here mistreated you."

"Look! It's none of your business!" AJ shouted at me as her shy girl persona soon swept away.

"AJ! I'm just trying to help you! Even after you kissed my boyfriend I'm still here trying to fucking help you!" I yelled back at her.

"I don't need your help! You should be keeping an eye on Eve McMahon and your..." AJ was shouting at me up until she realized what she was about to admit to me.

"Keep an eye on my what?"

"Um... I have to go..." AJ nervously answered me as she tried to run away from me but I rapidly grab her wrist.

"Please AJ, answer me," I pleaded her as I began to think about answers, and there was one that I deeply feared.

"Kayla, I'm sorry, but I have no other choice but to tell you about... Eve's new evil ways..." AJ finally answered me. Oh lord, here we go again...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV: (During Monday Night RAW; After Punk's match against Mark Henry) <strong>_

I felt like such an ass for yelling at Kayla. I didn't mean any of what I yelled at her. She was a no show for my match against Mark Henry. I don't blame her, I wouldn't have shown up either. I need to find her, I need to tell her sorry. Kayla knows I haven't been in a good state of mind all because of Chris Jericho. But I still had no reason to yell at her. Kayla's really sensible right now. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her.

As I packed up my things and stuffed them inside my bag, I heard a loud knock on the door. I immediately thought it was my shortie Kayla. But what I got what something I really didn't want.

"Hey Punkie!" no one other than the slutty Eve McMahon said as she leaned on my doorway. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, so, without any other choice, I slammed the door right on her face. I was able to hear Eve's shocked and anger-filled gasp. She soonly started pounding on my locker room's door.

"Open this door! I just wanna talk about my sweet little cousin!" Eve tried to convince me to open the door, but I wouldn't budge. "Leave me alone Eve! I'm not in the fucking mood!" I shouted back at her as I slumped down the door. I dug my face into my knees. Even with Eve's screeching yells and her pounds on my locker rooms door, my mind was focused on Kayla. And next thing I knew it, and for the first time in a long time, I felt my rough, hazel eyes begin to get watery. I just couldn't stand the idea of ever losing Kayla, especially the thought of ever losing my baby, my flesh and blood. The thought of this killed me inside.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I heard a voice that I was sure was Kayla's angelic voice.

"Whatever the fuck I want! Don't worry! I'll get going, I don't want you to get all baby mama crazy on me!" Eve's evil voice yelled at Kayla, who I already imagined being furious at the sight of Eve.

"You better you fucking little slut!" Kayla shot Eve one last insult as she turned the door knob and cracked the door open. And when Kayla saw me slumped down on the wall, close to tears, she kneeled down on her knees.

"Punk, what's wrong?" Kayla asked me as she framed her warm, smooth hands in my face.

"Kay, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier, I swear I didn't mean anything I said," I told her as I touched her right hand and squeezed it tightly, never wanting to let go.

"It's okay Punk, I forgive you. You know I'm just really sensible right now, but it's okay. I love you," Kayla consoled me with her soft words and with her smooth lips that soon touched my piecered lips. At that moment, it was as if everything around us disappeared and it was just Kayla and I. I carefully get up from the floor, not breaking the kiss with Kayla, who wrapped her legs around my waist. I then gently laid Kayla's back on the couch as I climbed on top of her, while began unbuttoning her black vest as she worked on my belt...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the crappy chapter but my mind isn't okay right now. My personal issues are really getting to me...<strong>_

_**Anyways, Punk and Kayla's relationship is getting pretty rocky. Now with Eve McMahon in the picture, and trust me, she's going to try her best to say in there. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed! Even though I doubt it :'(. I don't usually ask for reviews that much, but right now, I need them now than ever. With my personal issues really getting to me, I need all the support and love right now. Please, if you have time, review... I'll really appreciate it. **_

_**'Till next time! Next chapter coming soon!**_


	28. Tricked Ya!

_**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to update after that AMAZING RAW last week. Sorry this is late, just been busy. Lol. **_

_**But I first want to thank all you guys for all your support. My personal problems hav gotten much better :). Thanks for your advice. It really helped. **_

_**Anyways, OMG! CM Punk fucking scared the shit out of me! I swear at first I was actually thinking he was playin around, but then I started to believe it! I swear I almost started crying when Punk handed Teddy the title! Thank god he was just playing around! I cheered my lungs out when he got a hold of Jericho and beat the crap out of him! Lmao. And Brock Lesnar, plain and simple, he just gets on my nerves. But I did kinda like when he bullied around Laurinaitis. Lol. Otherwise, I don't like him. My thoughts on Extreme Rules will be in the next chapter! **_

_**Well, on to the story! **_

_**Note: Kayla Levesque is my OC. The rest belongs to WWE. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

"Jericho is so ignorant," I told my beau, CM Punk, who had his hazel eyes locked on the TV monitor that sat in front of us. Jericho had just finished winning one of Punk's best friends, Kofi Kingston. It wasn't his first time actually...

Anyways, it was no surprise Chris Jericho grabbed a microphone after the match and started to run his mouth.

"He has a very alcoholic father, a very drug addicted little sister, a very morally challenged mother, and a very... Slutty girlfriend..." Jericho ranted on. I glared at Punk, he was furious. But before I could even tell Punk anything, Jericho said something that even made me furious.

"I sure feel sorry for Punk's kid with Kayla, having a weak, future alcoholic father and a trampy, slutty mother. Better yet, that kid shouldn't even be born!" Jericho yelled into the microphone, and soon enough, the situation was switched around. Now it was Punk holding me back from bursting out that door.

"Let me go!" I yelled at Punk as I tried to release myself from his grip, but I was unsuccessful.

"Kay, remember, these feelings can be bad for your pregnancy," Punk told me. As my emotions slowly began to flush down, there was a loud knock on the door. Turning off the TV monitor, Punk walked towards the door and got a disgusted expression at the sight of no one other than my sweet older cousin, Eve McMahon.

"Hi Punk, nice to see you. Hey Kayla, it's not nice to see you," Eve 'nicely' greeted Punk & I. I tried not to make eye contact with her, but I couldn't help but notice that she was holding something that seemed to be a basket.

"What do you want Eve?" Punk asked her, getting ready to slam the door on her face.

"Can't I come and see you Punk?" Eve asked Punk in a flirtatious tone. She was going to say something else, up until she saw me get up from my seat.

"No you can't Eve. You have no business here whatsoever," I told Eve as I walked towards Punk and stood beside him.

"You're wrong my sweet little cousin, Punk, this is for you," Eve told me, but she then switched her attention from me to Punk as she let the basket full of what seemed to be bottles of whiskey, vodka, and other alcoholic beverages.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked her as I played around with my black suspenders.

"Nope. It's from your 'good' friend, Chris Jericho. Have fun with it, but not to much fun. Remember Kayla, you have to get out there at the ring to announce the new Diva Champion up next," Eve 'informed' me. As I harshly snagged the basket away from Eve, she quickly grabbed my wrist.

"Listen Kayla, enjoy Punk while you have him, because I swear that one day, he'll be mine," Eve harshly told me as she dug her nails into the edges of my wrist. It hurt like hell, but I stayed strong.

"You wish bitch," I said as I dropped the basket on the floor and used my free hand to slap her right across her artificial face, causing her to let go of my wrist as she held her red cheek.

"You'll see Kayla! You'll see!" I heard Eve threatened me as I slammed the door right on her face. I then held my bleeding wrist in my hands, the blood going through my fingers.

"Kay, what did Eve do to you?" Punk asked me as he grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around my wrist.

"Nothing, nothing," I told him as I cringed from the pain. It hurt badly, but I had to be okay, I had to go out to the ring next. But Punk of course didn't believe me. He gently turned my wrist around and he then saw Eve's nail marks in the edges of my wrist.

"That bitch. That's why we all say she doesn't know how to wrestle. Are you sure you're okay to go out there?" Punk asked me full of concern. "Yeah, I am. As a matter of fact, I have to go. Wish me luck that Laurinaitis doesn't pull something off right now," I answered Punk as I wrapped athletic tape around my wrist and tip toed up to his cheek and kissed it.

"Alright then shortie, don't worry I have your back," he told me as I sent him a brief smile as I head out the door.

* * *

><p>"Here to present the new WWE Diva Champion, please welcome the former WWE Diva Champion, Kayla Levesque!" Justin Roberts announced to the WWE Universe as "Starships" by Nicki Minaj burst out of the speakers, the audience mimicked this and burst out of their seats. It felt good being back. It felt incredible.<p>

As I arrived at the center of the ring, I laid eyes on the WWE Diva Championship. My old WWE Diva Championship. The one I had left for my baby... But you know what... It was worth it.

"Hey guys! How y'all doing?" I asked the hysterical WWE Universe who started chanting Daniel Bryan's 'Yes!' chant. "Well, I'll take that as a good. It's good to be back and have this 'pipebomb' in my hands. Last time I was here I shattered a whiskey bottle to Chris Jericho's head... Not a great thing to do, but he deserved it!" I said as the WWE Universe continued cheering 'Yes!'. "Anyways, I'm here to name the new WWE Diva Champion! And I'm telling you right now, it's not Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Kelly Kelly, The Bella Twins,Alicia Fox, much less my sweet older cousin Eve McMahon. It's someone I think has worked her ass off to be a WWE Diva. We haven't had the best history ever, and she's actually having a really hard time right now, but she deserves this!" I informed the audience, who were actually anxiously waiting for me to name the new WWE Diva Champion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the new WWE Diva Champion... AJ!" I confessed to the WWE Universe as much as the WWE Locker room as AJ's theme song burst out of the speakers. People were surprised, I mean, who wouldn't? AJ just came into the company and with her whole situation with Daniel 'Yes!' Bryan, not a lot of people are happy with her. But even though she kissed Punk, it was under Bryan's order, and she was blindsided with her immense love for Daniel Bryan, she's the only WWE Diva I've seen in a long time work her ass off and she deserves to be champion.

I awaited AJ, but then her theme song immediately turned off and instead I got a totally different theme song that I really wasn't in the mood to hear.

"Oh Kayla, I'm so sorry to inform you but AJ just told me that she doesn't want anything from you!" my sweet older cousin, of course, Eve McMahon.

"Well, that's too bad then. No problem, I'll just give it to someone else that will have nothing to do with you!"

"You're wrong Kayla! I've been informed by Mr. Laurinaitis, that you are not in charge of naming the new WWE Diva Champion... I am!" Eve rudely informed me as the WWE Universe began chanting 'No!' over and over again. I just knew Laurinaitis would pull something off, I just knew it!

"That's nice Eve! Let me guess, you're the new champion? God dammit Eve, you just love stealing stuff away from me, don't you? But don't worry Eve, you can take away all my material items, but I know you're after my man, CM Punk, but you'll not going to steal him away from me! Get that in your little tiny brain you hoeski!" I yelled at Eve with so much anger as I threw my microphone to the ground, but quickly grabbed it and I just had to say this...

"Pipe bomb!" I said as I threw the 'pipe bomb' across the ring and slid out and walked towards the exit. Right before I was going to exit, my hazel eyes met Eve's eyes.

"Who do you think you are? Trying to act like CM Punk!" Eve shouted at me as she dropped her folder. Which I found extremely amusing.

"I think I'm the future 'Mrs. Punk'. Bye Eve," I told her as I confidently walked out of the stage. Gosh, I miss doing this.

As I approached Punk's locker room, I felt my pocket vibrate. I slid my iPhone out of my pocket and I amazingly became happy when I saw the caller screen.

"Hey dad!" I greeted my father, who I hadn't seen since the day after Wrestlemania 28.

"Hey Kayla, where are you?"

"Near Punk's locker room, why?" I asked full of concern. My dad sounded worried.

"Um, Kay, hurry up and go inside that locker room!" my father almost demanded me.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked him as I walked even faster towards Punk's locker room.

"I think Punk's drinking!" my father answered me, which caused a wave of emotions rage through my body. What? Punk can't be drinking...

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'm watching RAW right now and I see Punk drinking something that seems to be alcohol. Just hurry Kay, I don't know if it is. But Jericho sure thinks it is," my dad told me, which made me change my direction of walking.

"Crap! Jericho is going to tell Laurinaitis!" I told my father with worry and concern as I began to run towards Laurinaitis' office.

"He already did."

"Shit! Thanks dad for telling me. I'll call you later, I have a few things to settle right now," I thanked him as he told me bye and I hanged up. _No, no, no! Punk can't be drinking! He can't!_

When I arrived at Laurinaitis' office, I decided to stay outside and ease drop on them. They don't deserve privacy anyways. "Johnny, CM Punk is in clear violation of the rules of not drinking in between twelve hours of the show. So, that means Punk can be stripped from the title," I heard bitchy ass Eve tell Laurinaitis. Of course she'd say that. But strangely, Laurinaitis needed more proof. But of course Jericho would budge in and suggest something. "Just do him a sobriety test in front of the whole WWE Universe. And when he falls it you strip the title from him and you give it to me!" No! Please Laurinaitis don't accept, you aren't man enough to go out there and do something like that to Punk. But my wish wasn't granted... Laurinaitis accepted and he's actually making Teddy tell Punk! Punk could kill Teddy out of pure anger.

The sound of upcoming footsteps interrupted my thoughts and made me run for it. I had to warn Punk.

"Hey Punk," I greeted a strangely doozy CM Punk. It got me scared. Punk couldn't have been drinking, he just couldn't.

"Hey shortie. Smart decision... Out... There..." Punk mumbled to me as he tried to gain energy to walk towards me, but he just couldn't.

"Punk, I need to tell you something. Laurinaitis, Jericho..." I was going to tell Punk about what Laurinaitis and Jericho had came up with, but the sight of Teddy Long stopped me.

"Punk, Kayla, I'm sorry to tell you guys this, but by orders of Mr. John Laurinaitis, Punk, you'll have to take a sobriety test out in the ring," Teddy informed Punk. I quickly saw Punk's eyes begin to fill up with anger.

"What? Why!" Punk yelled with so much fury in his tone of voice which made me jump.

"I'm sorry Punk, I believe that you didn't drink but Laurinaitis wants proof. That's why he wants the sobriety test, which is next," Teddy informed Punk, who became even more furious and grabbed many objects in the room and began throwing them across the room. I quickly backed away to the corner and began shaking in fear. No, he couldn't be drinking! He couldn't!

I saw two police officers, Teddy Long, Chris Jericho, and my stupid slutty older cousin, Eve McMahon. Why did she had to be there? Of course, to cost Punk the test. I just know it.

"You guys ready?" the producer asked Punk & I. I noticed that Punk wasn't going to answer him, so I just nodded at the producer, who quickly turned on "Cult Of Personality" so it could burst out of the speakers. I motioned Punk to walk out before me, but it seemed as if Punk didn't have any self control to walk out. I reached out for his hand, but he wouldn't let me.

"I'll... Do... It..." Punk mumbled out as he barely started walking out to the ring. What's going on here?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the former WWE Diva Champion, Kayla Levesque, and the WWE Champion, CM Punk!" Justin Roberts announced to the WWE Universe, who was just as stunned as me at the sight of a strange CM Punk. He was hobbling his way to the ring, but he did have enough energy to throw his arm around me and pull me close to his chest, which made Eve fire up in fury. Oh Eve, don't be jealous.

As we arrived at the ring, Teddy Long and one of the police officers quickly started off the sobriety test.

"Sir, I'll like you to recite the alphabet backwards please," the officer asked Punk. Really... Backwards? I can't even do that!

"Um... Z... X... What a minute I know there's a V in there..." Punk struggled to recite the alphabet. I felt my heart begin to sink. Jericho began ranting on how they should already strip Punk from the WWE Championship.

"There's more tests! Chillax Jericho!" I yelled at him, causing Jericho to walk towards me, but the officers quickly backed him away from me.

"Ok, now sir please walk a straight line on that red line right there," the officer informed Punk, who became confused.

"What line?" Punk amusedly asked the officer, who pointed at the line that was in the middle of the ring. Oh god, Punk?

"I'm sorry! It's not usually there!" Punk told Teddy, Eve, and Jericho as he tried to walk straight, but he just couldn't. Common! He even did 'The Karate Kid' move! Really? And he just couldn't... And at that moment, my heart completely sank down. No, he did drink! No!

"Do you need anymore proof!" Jericho yelled at Teddy who seemed very convinced now. As expected, Teddy asked Punk for the title, and the look on Punk's face crushed every piece of me. I immediately thought it was over.

"Wait... Please... Give me one more chance. Please," Punk begged Teddy for another chance as the audience began cheering 'One More Chance!'. I did too. Jericho once again begun ranting, but Teddy didn't listen and gave Punk another chance. And soon enough, my old, cocky, smart-ass Punk came back. He recited the alphabet perfectly, he walked that line straight, and when he reached the letter B, he acted as if he didn't know what letter was next.

"And... Hmm... A!" Punk yelled out as he assaulted Jericho first with the microphone and then with what I like to say, 'Chicago Style' punches. Jericho then ran out of the ring, confused as fuck. Just as I was.

"Hey baby girl, you believed it didn't you?" Punk told me as he picked up the WWE Championship from the floor and walked towards me.

"Of course I did! Oh my god! I hate you!" I yelled at Punk as I roughly punched Punk in his arm.

"I'm sorry shortie, I just had to do it. Common baby girl, you can't stay mad at me, can't you?" Punk asked me with one of his heart catching smirks that was impossible to resist.

"Ugh! Fine! But don't pull one of those off again! Remember I'm carrying your child!" I shouted at him as I poked my now nine weeks old pregnant belly.

"I know, I know. I love you Kay," Punk told me as he tried to move my head to make eye contact with him, but was unsuccessful. I thought he had given up. But just when I let my guard down, he quickly lifted up my chin an connected his pierced lips with my natural pink lips.

"Does I smell like booze to you?" Punk asked me in between our kiss.

"No, you smell... Like you. The 'you' I love and will always love."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah! I loved last weeks RAW! I just finished watching today's and I won't say anything about it because maybe some of you haven't seen it so I'll keep that till the chapter for this weeks RAW. And don't worry I'll get right to work on my Extreme Rules! Chapter! I'll also save my reaction to that for the next chapter. Lol. <strong>_

_**Well, 'till next chapter! Oh, and who else is REALLY HATING EVE RIGHT NOW? I know I do! Lol. Well anyways, hope you liked and enjoyed! **_

_**Next chapter of course, is coming soon! Lol :). Love y'all! **_


	29. Extreme Revenge

**_Hey guys! I'm back and ready to freaking update! Lol :D!_**

**_Extreme Rules... IT WAS FAN FREAKING TASTIC! OMG! I loved how Punk beat the crap out of Chris fucking Jericho! Finally! Yes! Shailene, Punk's sister is so pretty and I live how she slapped Jericho! She's a 'Punk' what do you expect lol! I was so happy that John Cena won! Take that Brock! And Randy! So proud of him! And FINALLY! Layla came back! Yes! Spoiler! She's going to befriend Kayla. Lol, Kayla and Layla. Funny :D. Got so mad when Big Show 'lost'. So not fair, but oh well. And Sheamus! So proud of him too! Lol. _**

**_Well, today's chapter is obviously about Extreme Rules! Get ready for some 'Chicago Style' beatings! Lol._**

**_Also, I'm jumping a few weeks into Kayla's pregnancy. She's supposed to be 10 weeks, but I'm making her 15 weeks. It's 'cause if I keep her normally it's going to take forever! For Punk's and Kay's baby to be born. Hopefully that's nothing wrong. _**

**_Note: Kayla Levesque is my OC. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kayla POV:<em>**

"You ready honey?" I asked Punk as I jumped on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. Extreme Rules had finally came. The final 'Chicago Style' showdown between Punk and Jericho had finally came. Unexpectedly, Punk was actually happy and in a such good mood.

"Of course I am baby girl. How 'bout my little kiddo? Ready to... Well at least 'hear' daddy beat the living crap out of Chris Jericho?" Punk asked our unborn baby.

"Yeah, and front row seats! With auntie Shailene," I told our unborn child. I then notice Punk get kinda worried. I knew that Punk didn't want me anywhere near his Chicago Street Fight match against Jericho, but I want to be there for him not back her where I can't do anything.

"Kay, I really don't think it's a good for you to be out there. You're 15 weeks pregnant and with Jericho, he'll do anything to bug me," Punk told me as he ran his fingers down my cheek.

"Don't worry Punk. I'll be fine. Common, I'm your girlfriend, I wanna support you out there. Look, I even wore my CM Punk 'In Punk We Trust' shirt. I had to even buy a new one because small doesn't fit me anymore, large does though... Please Punkers," I pleaded him as I shot him with my innocent looking eyes. And he couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for our baby! Who in less than two months, we'll know if it's going to be my little Punk, or my little princess. You hear that kiddo," Punk told me as he then shifted his attention to our unborn baby. I can't believe it's been 15 weeks. It's passed by so fast. My stomach has grown so much. I had gone to a x-small, to a small, a medium, and now a large. But I still looked pretty small, mostly because of my small figure. My waist was still pretty small and so was everything else expect for my stomach of course.

"Have you thought of any ideas for the names?" I randomly asked Punk, who laid his hand on my stomach.

"Actually, if it's a girl, wouldn't it be cool if she had a unique name?"

"And if it's a boy he'll be named after his daddy of course," I told him with a slight smile in my lips.

"That's what I was thinking. But what other guy name would you like?" Punk asked me, unsure of naming our baby after him.

"Well..." I said, searching through my mind for an answer. "How about... Adam Jack Brooks? Or... Aiden Phil Brooks?" I asked him. I loved the names Adam and Aiden for a boy.

"Sounds good. Adam or Aiden. How about if it's a little princess?"

"Keyaria... Keyaria Juliet Brooks," I answered without any hesitation. I've always loved the name Keyaria and now that I have the possibility to name my baby like this, I'm taking it.

"Keyaria, unique. You have an intelligent mind my little doll," Punk told me as his trademark smirk started forming in his pierced lips.

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Punk," I told him as I cuddled up my legs together. My hand then goes around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder. "Neither are you Mrs. Punk," Punk told me as he gently kissed my forehead.

"Hey guys, are... Wow, did I interrupt something?" Shailene, just like Punk, sarcastically asked us as her lips formed a smirk.

"Nah it's okay, you ready?" I asked her as I happily jumped off Punk's lap and slid on my black low top Converse.

"Of course! It's my first time being in the front row for a wrestling event and seeing Phil in action! How couldn't I be?" Shailene answered me in such excitement. She reminds me of my sister, Aurora. When Aurora first saw my dad in action she was so excited. That was when we were the perfect family...

"Kayla? Are you okay?" Shailene and Punk asked me as they begun to shake my shoulders to grab my attention, in which they did.

"Um... Yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I answered them as I began to rub my stomach.

"Um... For no reason. Hey Kayla, we should get going, the show is about to start. Bye Phil, good luck out there. Kick Jericho's sorry ass," Shailene told me and Punk, who embraced his sister into a huge hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh don't worry, you're not left behind shortie," Punk told me with his trademark smirk as he pulled me into a hug right when he let Shailene go. "Good luck Punk. I know you can do this," I said as I felt Punk's pierced lips kiss my forehead.

"Aw, true love," Shailene added this statement into our little 'family' moment.

"You two are so alike," I told the siblings, who simply smiled at each other as I departed from Punk and grabbed my black leather jacket.

"We get that a lot. Now let's get going. I don't wanna be late," Shailene told me as she playfully pushed me out the door. "Bye Punk!" we both shouted as we exited the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>_

"Kayla, you know my brother is so in love with you," Shailene told the pregnant, twenty five year old that walked beside her.

"You really think so?" the blushing brunette asked Shailene, who was a little shocked at the question.

"Are you kidding? Of course he is! And you made him the most happiest man in the world when he found out you were pregnant. Kayla, you and Phil are the most unique and cutest couple I've ever seen. Your guys love story is like a fairy tale."

"But fairy tales are full of shit. If happy ever after did exist, my mother wouldn't hate me, my parents wouldn't be divorcing, and my stupid older cousin wouldn't be after Punk," Kayla told Shailene as a frown formed in both of the girls' expressions. Shailene knew all about her brothers' and Kayla's struggles to be happy with their upcoming baby. Even before Kayla was pregnant, they had to deal with Stephanie McMahon. Now they have to deal with Eve McMahon. Shailene knew this, all of it. But all she wants is for brother to be happy.

"But maybe in your guys case, fairy tales may not be full of shit," Shailene told her future sister-in-law, trying to lift up her spirits. But it wasn't working.

_**Kayla's POV:**_

"Hopefully Shailene. I love your brother, more than anything in this whole world. I'd die if I ever lose him," I told Shailene as I glared down at my black Converse. But before Shailene could even stutter one word out, I heard the steps of seven inch high heels approach me. Of course, it was Eve.

"What do you want Eve? I have to go," I rudely asked her as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"To where? It's not like anybody else other than CM Punk likes you around here," Eve tried to tease me, but I really didn't care.

"Eve, none of your insults hurt me. Coming from a slut like you, I just can't take you seriously."

"And I can't take you seriously with that huge stomach of yours? You're calling me as slut, look who's talking. The girl that got pregnant just after two months dating!" Eve shouted at my face as she gave me a harsh shove causing me to fall on my bottom. I held my stomach in pain. It hurt. I then noticed Eve form a smirk on her lips. Oh god, please don't let my baby get hurt please.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Shailene shouted at Eve, causing her to jump a little. Hey, she is a Brooks.

"Eve Fucken Marie McMahon!" Eve shouted at Shailene as she once again gave her a harsh shove. And with no warning, Shailene connected the palm of her hand to Eve's tan cheek. "And I'm Shailene Fucken Brooks!" Shailene yelled at Eve as she gave her a harsh shove which caused her to fall backwards to the ground.

"You okay?" Shailene asked me as she extended her hand to me and helped me up.

"Yeah I'm okay," I answered her, trying to hide the pain that raged through my body.

"God! I hate you! Why are you always the center of attention! Even when you're not even in action you're still the fucking picture! Why do you get everything that I should've gotten!" Eve yelled at me as she held her cheek in pain.

"Like what?" I shouted back.

"The perfect family! Both of your parents are well known! They love you! You graduated from one of the most elite university in the US! Our grandad has always preferred you! And now, you're happily pregnant with a man that I deserve!" Eve yelled at me with so much anger and jealously.

"You gotta be kidding me! Eve, uncle Shane loves you more than anything! You're the sun of his eyes! And you had the chance to graduate from the same university I did but you didn't want to! And did you forget my mother sorta hates my guts right now? Eve, I'm sick and tired of you saying that Punk shall belong to you, because he's not! He loves me and I love him!" I yelled out, causing the pain to extend more through my body.

"I hate you Kayla! I hate you!" Eve shouted at me as she ran past me. And even though Eve treats me this way and hates me... I still do care about her. She's my cousin after all...

* * *

><p>Randy Orton and Kane started off the show. It was a pretty intense match up. Anybody could have won. But I was rooting for Randy, and I was satisfied when Randy won.<p>

"Woo hoo! You go Orton!" I cheered for Randy, who shot me a friendly smile. I remembered the time Punk got Randy and Sheamus to make sure I didn't run off the ring one night at Monday Night RAW, but it didn't work. But ever since that day, I've had a huge bond with Orton and Sheamus. Hopefully I get to have one of them as my baby's godfather.

"That Orton guy seems cocky," Shailene told me as Randy head out the ramp with a huge grin on his face. "He's actually a really nice guy, he's really good friends with Phil. Shailene, in this business, you need to be cocky. Phil is, but it fits him good," I informed her, which caused her to laugh.

Next was Brodus Clay with Hornswoogle, Cameron, and Naomi vs. Dolph Ziggler with of course Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero. I didn't put that much attention to the match because I knew that Brodus was going to win, and I was right. After them, was Cody Rhodes vs. Big Show in a Tables match. It was pretty sad how Big Show was embarrassed by losing that way. At least he got his hands on Cody.

Then came Daniel 'Yes!' Bryan vs. Sheamus, another good friend of Punk. I was rooting for Sheamus all the way. "Ugh, that Daniel guy gets annoying with that 'Yes!' chant! No!" Shailene told me as she began chanting 'No!' over and over again. "Believe me, get used to it. Go Sheamus!" I said as I began rooting for Sheamus. And once in a long time, I felt like a fan girl again. And near the third fall, Sheamus did his thing and shit Daniel Bryan up! Thank you!

"Yeah! You did it Sheamus!" I cheered Sheamus on, who gave me a thumbs up as he left the ring. "You really like Randy Orton and Sheamus?" Shailene told me with a chuckle. "Randy and Sheamus are impossible to not like. They're both really good friends of Phil and are both sweethearts," I informed Shailene, who simply smiled at the statement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>_

Before either Shailene or Kayla realized it was time for the Chicago Street Fight for Punk's title and the wary glance shared between the two women made it clear they knew it wasn't going to be all that pretty. "You ready for this?"

Shailene shook her head a little. "Not particularly but I have faith in him. I'm a bit more concerned with what he'll endure before winning."

Kayla nodded in agreement thinking, _you and me both. _Seconds later the arena was encased in darkness the lights of Chris' jacket was all that was twinkling before his pyrotechnics went off and his song began to blare throughout the arena. Kayla and Shalinne had identical hard glares directed at the man as he climbed up in the ring looking much too smug for either girl's liking. And then Cult of Personality cut through the buzz of chatter and the roar from the crowd was deafening. Kayla felt a rage of love and happiness go through her body. She saw Shailene's face light up in the sight of her brother.

Punk came out ready to go the energy of crowd no doubt pumping him up more for this moment, this match. He stopped just in front of the ring for a moment then made his way over to where Shailene and Kayla were. Kayla stepped back as much as she could so the siblings could have their brother-sister moment. It was endearing to Kayla as she watched Punk sweetly kiss his little sister's hair once again his love for her deep. It reminded her of how she showed her three younger sisters her love for them but she pushed the thought away for later this moment not being about her. She was surprised to feel the warmth of his hands on her bare sides tugging her toward the barrier. "I don't know what you're hiding for." She smiled into the kiss he gave her his fingers skimming along her spine while she traced his jawline. He pulled away from her slowly a few seconds later and rubbed her stomach gently and shot his sister another grin then climbed up on the ropes as per usual displaying his title up high.

"I told you he loves you and your guys' baby."

Kayla soon felt her her cheeks turn a bright red. "And I told you I love him."

Kayla turned her head to look at Shailene but she kept her eyes straight ahead clapping along with the rest of the WWE Universe for her brother. Chris seemed somewhat annoyed by the ridiculously loud CM Punk chant but he masked it well with arrogance moments later. Kayla felt Shailene link arms with her as the bell rang and it was on for the beginning of the ugly fight.

Punk came flying out of the gate with blows to the side of the head and knees to the gut. Punk hit any part of Chris' body he could tossing him around like a ragdoll. Early on, the champion grabbed the kendo stick from under the mat using it quite nicely as a weapon. Chris left the ring for a second time trying to catch Punk off guard with the runaround but it didn't work out quite as he hoped and felt the strike of the kendo stick on his back once more. Both women watched a little unsure of what was going on when Chris lunged for official hugging his legs or something, the point behind it was lost on the two until they saw the thumb to the eye to Punk. That gave Chris the advantage needed to land a dropkick followed by a shot with the stick to the stomach of the champion. A high kick to the skull had Punk outside the ring on the ground and Chris began to unload on him in front of Shailene and Kayla. As the commentators mentioned, he was trying to accomplish his goal of embarrassing Punk in front of his family, and now in front of his pregnant girlfriend.

Chris exposed a turnbuckle to use for later but he wasn't prepared for the onslaught of blows he fell victim to. However he did see the high knee coming and moved out of the way before it hit. In no other way but purposefully, Chris pulled on the padding that covered the barrier right in front of the two girls. Kayla had an idea of what was coming and by the tightening of Shailene's arm on hers she did too. He bounced Punk's head off the exposed steel beginning to taunt him yanking his head so he was looking straight at his sister as he got hit with blow after blow. Kayla had to hand it to Shailene she didn't get all weepy or anything she just rooted louder for her brother. Chris tossed Punk away a little and started to berate Shailene just because he could. Kayla was just about to intervene when Shailene's hand shot out and slapped Chris clean across the face a nice smack behind heard. "Way to go Shailene!"

"Thanks Kay." Kayla saw the dark look cross Chris' face and having been on the receiving end she knew he had no qualms about going after Shailene for that. She pulled on Shailene's arm to move her out of reach just as Chris lunged for them. Unfortunately for him, Punk had witnessed the whole thing and he just snapped. After a fair about of punches to anywhere he could land them, he ripped the hoods off the announce tables storming back over to his opponent. He slammed Chris through one top then went for the Piledriver only to have it countered. Chris got hold of a monitor and slammed it through Punk's back. Kayla held her stomach in worry. She was scared for Punk, but she knew Jericho wasn't in the best shape in the world, it gave her a little comfort, but seeing Punk hurt swept that comfort away. The first cover of the night happened but ended at the count of two. A side suplex from the champion put some distance between the two wrestlers and the bounce of Chris' head off the top rope gave Punk a chance but he stumbled off the jump and paid for it dearly. Two more covers, one for each man, occurred but neither reached the needed three count.

Kayla felt sick to her stomach as she watched Chris go back to his old tricks with pouring a can of beer of Punk's body. "Let's have another one!" He retrieved yet another can from under the ring but before he got back in between the ropes he cast a look over at Shailene and Kayla. A sly smile fell on his lips and it made Kayla uneasy. Chris cracked the can taking a sip as he strolled over to them that smile of his turning twisted. He shoved the can of beer at Shailene causing her hands to come up and catch it before it spilled all over her. In her distraction, he took advantage of that. "I told him I'd get you." Kayla didn't have time to register what that meant before she felt his hands latch onto her sides and harshly rubbed her big stomach before dropping his lips to hers. Immediately she fought against him but his hold on her was too tight and the hand on the back of her head prevented her from pulling away. Shailene dropped the can not caring where it landed anymore and shoved on Chris' chest to get him off Kayla. She was successful and he walked right into massive kicks to his groin and chest from Punk who was furious at the sight of Jericho touching his girlfriend and his child.

Kayla felt a wave of satisfaction as she saw Punk beat the living hell out of Jericho. She ignored the fact that the smell of beer was near and started cheering for the love of her life. The sound of smacks and yelps of pain taking hold of their attention seconds later. Punk was just unloading with the kendo stick hitting Jericho a good three or four times before sending him into the ropes and this time catching him with the stick when he came back. Punk hit a blow to the face and swinging neck breaker after his mood just as pissed off as when he saw Chris go for Shailene. He pulled himself up with the ropes his back obviously giving him trouble. The champion ran full speed at Chris landing his patented high knee followed by the running bulldog. He locked eyes with Kayla sending her a silent apology for what he couldn't stop from happening. He mouthed 'For you' as he slid the stick between Chris' legs and yanked upward the immediate pain crossing Chris' face and the collection of 'Oohs' loud. Kayla hollered happily at that feeling she couldn't have retaliated any better herself. The WWE Champion made his signature signal for his finisher but as Kayla has pointed out in the past those never work on the first try… Chris tried to turn the GTS into the Walls of Jericho but Punk used his leg strength to flip Chris into the corner. Punk then power slammed his competitor into the mat. Chris barely got his shoulder up before the referee's hand came down for a third time.

The match continued with each man getting in his good shots. There was an elbow dive on the announce table, use of a fire extinguisher, a code breaker or two, Walls of Jericho, the Anaconda Vice, you name it and it happened. It came to a close however when the exposed turnbuckle came back to haunt Chris when he went head first into it then was caught up in the GTS. "One! Two! Three!"

Shailene and Kayla lost it along with the rest of the audience the roar of the crowd threatening to blow the roof off the arena. Punk collected his title from the referee but bent down closer to Chris who was still laid out on the mat before he continued his celebration with the city of Chicago. "No one lays a hand on my sister. And if so much as blink at Kayla's direction again and lay a hand on her and my child I can and **will **bury you so far in the ground that the heat from the earth's core will incinerate your sorry ass." All Chris could do in response was cough and turn his head away the pain in his face taking up the majority of his attention. With that part of business finished, Punk left the ring and dived into the crowd, much like when he won the title from Del Rio back at Survivor Series. Once he was back on his feet he drew Shailene up in a tight hug whispering to her that this victory was just as much hers and their family's as his. He let her go only to lock his hands on Kayla's waist and unexpectedly lifted her up despite the weight she has gained.

"You did it baby!" Kayla happily told Punk as he set her down on the ground on the other side.

"Thanks for your support shortie. Couldn't done it without you, or you kiddo, I love you and daddy just kicked Jericho's sorry ass," Punk told Kayla then focused his attention on their unborn child and kneeled down on his knees and gently kissed her stomach. Despite his language he used while talking to their baby which made Kayla chuckle, she motioned him to get up and locked lips with him one more time, both forming smirks in between their kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw! <strong>**Sweet ending! Lol. **_

_**Well, first I'll like to give thanks to that helped me in covering Punk's and Jericho's match up! Thanks! Well, looks like Eve took out all her anger out, let's see what else she's capable of doing. And to give you a seek peek, I'll like to inform you that Randy Orton, Sheamus, and maybe Layla will be more apart of the story. You probably noticed that during the chapter. **_

_**I'm also thinking about skipping the RAW after Extreme Rules. Nothing that important happened expect for Daniel Bryan being the number one contender which I'll summarize in the next chapter. It'll just be easier for me to do. Also, I think each chapter I add will count as two more weeks in Kay's pregnancy. It's because I don't want it to last till November for their baby to born, hope that ain't a probably. :(**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed and liked! Next chapter coming soom! **_


	30. Don't Touch Her

_**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to update! Lol :). But first I want to thank all my reviewers and the users that have this story in their favorite lists or story lists. I love y'all! I especially want to thank mizpunkslater, she's been through this "Open Your Heart" journey and she's an awesome author, I recommend that you guys check out her stories! **_

_**Last weeks Monday Night RAW... I loved it at first how I saw my old CM Punk come out and own Laurinaitis' ass! But then Laurinaitis had to abuse his power and make him fight that stupid wannabe Japanese fatass Lord Tensai, then make it into a handicap with Daniel Bryan! Ugh! I hate Laurinaitis! I hope Johnny kicks his sorry ass at Over The Limit! He did, but then stupid ass Big Show showed up! God i hate him now! And Brock Lesnar, what he did Triple H... Made me hate him even more! WTF was that? But thank god he's gone!**_

_**This week... Pretty cool! John Cena owned Laurinaitis! God I hate Laurinaitis! I loved how when Punk did the GTS on Cody he never stopped staring at Daniel Bryan! Common Babe! You won! Lol. And I smell trouble with AJ. :/. I like you AJ! Don't make me hate you!**_

_**Anyways, as you guys know, I'll be skipping the Monday Night RAW after Extreme Rules but I'll also be skipping last weeks too. But of course this chapter, that will about this weeks Monday Night RAW, will contain Kayla's reaction to what happened to her father and Daniel Bryan being Punk's new enemy. There WILL BE A TRIPLE H AND KAYLA MOMENT! Also, I'll like to make this CLEARLY stated that to make Kayla's pregnancy shorter, each chapter will actually add three weeks into her pregnancy. Like last chapter, she was 15 weeks pregnant, now she's 21 weeks pregnant since I'm skipping last weeks. Like I said before, if I keep it in a regular pace, their baby will be born until November! That's to long! Lol. I'll be posting how many weeks Kay is pregnant in the beginning of each chapter. And guess what... Today is the day I will be looking at and accepting opinions and options on WHAT GENDER PUNK'S AND KAYLA'S BABY IS GOING TO BE! Woo hoo! But only through reviews. I really want to know what you guys want the baby to be! The name and gender!**_

_**Well, on to the story! I'll try to have a CM Punk POV! I've noticed that I haven't done one in a long time. **_

_**Note: Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon is my OC! Nothing else that had to do with the WWE I do not own... Sadly... Lol :). **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla: 21 weeks pregnant<strong>_

_**Kayla POV:**_

_My hazel eyes were locked to the TV screen in front of me that had my father, Triple H, and Brock Lesnar's attorney, Paul Heyman, arguing. How dare Brock Lesnar have the nerve to sue the WWE? My father should him for breaking his arm! I wasn't able to see my dad at all last week because of his arm injury. I haven't seen any of my parents since Wrestlemania season. Even though there is a rumor tonight... But it's certainly not true. _

_The sight of my father laying his hands on Paul Heyman full of anger that he was unleashing, I should be worried right now, but Paul deserved it. He was a bitch back then, I remember perfectly, and he's still a bitch now. But then Heyman said something that did worry me. _

_"I'll see you in court!" Paul threatened my father, leaving him with an unbelievable expression before walking out. _

"Do you really think Heyman will sue my dad?" I asked Punk, who was getting ready for his tag team natch with Santino Marella as his partner against Cody Rhodes and Punk's new enemy, Daniel Bryan. I couldn't believe he became the new number one contender for the WWE Championship. Bryan knows all of Punk's moves, especially the Anaconda Vise, which is really bad.

"I don't know shortie. Heyman is known for this type of stuff, your dad better watch out for Heyman and Brock Lesnar," Punk answered me, in which my lips began to form into a frown.

"Kay, don't worry. Knowing Hunter, he'll have a back up plan. Don't let that situation effect you just a few days before we find out what our little 'bundle of joy' will be," Punk tried to cheer me up as he kneeled down beside me and gently rubbed my 21 week old belly. His kindness towards our baby made me smile incredibly. Punk and I were finally going to find out what gender our baby will be briefly. "I have to go sweetie, gotta go kick some ass. I'll be back," Punk told either me or our baby as he rubbed my stomach one last time and got up from his knees. He gave me a small kiss on my forehead before out the door. And as soon as I made sure Punk wasn't anywhere near the door, as quickly as I could, I got up from the couch and walked out the door.

Punk hasn't let me out of his sight since Daniel Bryan became the new number one contender for the WWE Championship, and I don't blame him. Bryan can be a nut job, he has already assaulted me once, we don't want him to do it again especially now that I'm pregnant. But really, I should be looking out for AJ, she's a woman and she could get her hands on me like nothing, and she's sorta pyscho if you ask me. I actually thank Eve for interrupting me before giving the title to AJ, that would've have been the biggest mistake in my life.

As I approached Kelly Kelly's locker room, a finger tapped my right shoulder. Okay, it can't be Daniel Bryan because he has the match right now, so I should be fine. As I glanced back, I saw a similar sparkle around that person's waist, similar to the one I had when I was WWE Diva Champion. I immediately knew who it was.

"Hi Layla," I greeted the new WWE Diva Champion, who looks better than ever.

"Hey Kayla, wow, the rumors are true. It looks like you're having a baby Punk," Layla told me with a smile on her face, and I could tell she was being sincere.

"Yeah, or a baby Kayla," I played around with Layla.

"You never know. How many weeks are you?"

"Twenty-one weeks. Now, enough about me, now about you! Congrats on winning the new title!" I happily congratulated Layla.

"Thanks! But, sorry for jumping back to you, but... No to be rude or anything... Since you're pregnant with CM Punk's child and you're with him, why isn't their a ring in you finger?" Layla hesitantly asked me, trying not to be rude. She had been the first person to have the nerve to ask me that question, even though everybody else that knows me clearly wants to ask me that. I stared down at my finger, I mean, I ask myself that question everyday, but I guess that isn't up to me. It's up to Punk. He's told me he wants me to be 'Mrs. Brooks', but I just don't know when he exactly wants me to be. I was going to answer Layla, but I was interrupted by a similar make voice.

"That's exactly what I ask myself too," I turned around to see my father, who seemed extremely surprised at the sight of me.

"Dad!" I excitedly said as I embraced my dad into a hug. He seemed uncomfortable hugging me, I don't blame him. Hugging his now 'big' twenty-five year old 'little girl' must be weird.

"Aw! Father-daughter moment! I'll just leave you two, bye Kayla! Bye Hunter!" Layla sweetly dismissed herself, leaving me with my overwhelmed father.

"You were saying?" I happily asked my father.

"Kay, you look so... Different..."

"Dad, I'm twenty-one weeks pregnant. Of course I'd look different," I 'informed' my father with a tone similar to Punk's. Hey, I live with the guy, you can't blame me for being like him.

"I know Kay, I'm not stupid. So, bringing back to my question, why don't you have a ring on your finger when you have that bump in your stomach?"

"Dad, I don't know. That's not up to me, that's up to Punk. I don't wanna rush him into something I'm not even sure what is..." I nervously answered my father, who didn't look so convinced.

"Kayla Levesque, you know what marriage is. It is the union of two people who love each other deeply who promise to spend the rest of their lives together. And what I know of, you and Punk love each other right?"

"Of course dad, I wouldn't be with him if I didn't."

"Then?" my father outsmarted me once again. I seriously didn't know the answer, so I couldn't answer him.

"Dad, have you talked to my mom?" I asked him, changing the subject. My father, with no choice, followed on.

"Yes. Mainly about the girls and the divorce papers..." my father was telling me, but a scream that sounded like it came from a little girl. I quickly turned around, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Aurora!" I yelled out full of emotion, opening my arms up, motioning her to come to me.

"Kayla!" she shouted back and came running to me and entangled herself into my arms. I couldn't believe I had my little sister in my arms. As she departed herself from me, she looked at my stomach, extremely confused. "Kayla, not to be mean... But you got fatter," Aurora confusedly told me as she gently poked my stomach.

"Aurora, I didn't get bigger on purpose."

"Then why did you?"

"Remember when mom got bigger because Evelyn and Murphy were in there?" I asked her, trying to make this clearer than I possibly could for Aurora.

"Yes."

"Well, same thing with me Aurora!"

"So I'm going to be an aunt?" Aurora happily asked me, jumping up and down.

"Indeed you are little miss. Aurora!"

"Yay! But... Who's the daddy?" Aurora curiously asked me with a sweet innocent look on her face. I glanced back at my dad, who had an unsure look in his face.

"Aurora, come with me please," my father told Aurora, but she wouldn't budge. I knew Aurora, and I know she'll throw a tantrum if my dad takes her right now.

"Dad, let me take Aurora with me for today. I haven't seen her in such a long time. Plus, Punk's match is probably almost over, I'll personally introduce them. Please?" I offered my dad as I noticed Aurora glancing at him with sweet, innocent eyes.

"Fine. But I need her back by tommorow," my dad agreed with me. Aurora jumped in joy.

"Thanks dad," I thanked my dad as I walked away with Aurora towards the crazy hallways of the WWE.

* * *

><p>Aurora and I were almost at Punk's locker room, but the sight of a certain hoeski caught my attention. And when Eve caught sight of Aurora and I, she clearly faked a smile and walked towards us. "Hi Aurora!" Eve 'happily' greeted my little sister, but just like me, Aurora doesn't like Eve. Not one bit.<p>

"Hi Eve," Aurora forcefully put a smile on her face as she greeted her older cousin.

"I see that you're practicing how to be a mom Kayla," Eve cockily said with a little slutty smirk on her stupid artificial face.

"Shut up Eve. Common Aurora, let's go," I told Eve, trying not to lose my temper in front of Aurora as I grabbed Aurora's hand and began to walk away.

"Yeah! You call me a slut, look at you! Fucking CM Punk only after two months of knowing each other and he banged you do hard you came out pregnant! Yeah, I'm the whore!" Eve shouted as loud as she could. It wouldn't have bugged me that much if I was alone, but my little sister is here and she isn't supposed to fucking know about this shit! I stopped on my tracks and ran towards Eve, getting her off guard. I pinned her to the wall, but before I could lay another hand on her, I felt a stiff hand grab my hand.

"What do you think you're doing Kayla?" the same annoying voice that everybody hates asked me. I turned around to face Laurinaitis, but before I could move another muscle, Laurinaitis pinned my hands to the wall, leaving me defenseless. I heard Aurora's yelps from far away, pleading for help. I was going to yell, but Laurinaitis covered my mouth.

"How dare you disrespect Eve McMahon that way? No ma'am, no!" Laurinaitis shouted at me, using his free hand to slap me across the face. He was going to go for another, but in a split of a second, he was tackled to the ground.

"Don't ever fucking touch her that way you hear me bitch! Don't ever touch her if you don't want me to cut that hand you just used to punch her! You hear me bitch!" no one other than my man, CM Punk yelled at Laurinaitis, who was pinned down on the floor by Punk and the World Heaverweight Champion, Sheamus.

"I will fire you Punk!" Laurinaitis used the only defense he had against Punk.

"Punk! Just let him go! He's not worth it! Please! Sheamus!" I pleaded the two men with the loudest yells I've ever let out. Sheamus was the first to let go, but Punk wouldn't budge. Sheamus managed to get Punk's tight grips on Laurinaitis off. Once Punk was off Laurinaitis, I ran towards him and he held me in his arms.

"You okay?" Punk asked me, checking on the cheek Laurinaitis had slapped me.

"Yeah I am. But... Shit! Where's Aurora?" I answered Punk, but then I glanced all over the place looking for Aurora.

"Your little sister? She was with you when this happened?" Sheamus asked me. I slightly nodded, which set Punk off even more.

"That motherfucker had the nerve to do that to you in front of Aurora? I'm gunna kill him!" Punk shouted full of anger as he was ready to jump at Laurinaitis again, bit I quickly grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"No Punk, John Cena will take care of him. He ain't worth it," I tried to convince Punk with Sheamus holding him back. He looked at Laurinaitis, who had Eve by his side trying to help him recover.

"Fine, but only because you asked me to," Punk cooled himself down as I felt my iPhone vibrate. It was a text from my dad.

_"Don't worry. Aurora is here with me," is what the text from my dad. I quickly texted him back,"Are you mad?" I then receive another text from my father,"Don't worry about it, Aurora told me what happened. I'll take care of Laurinaitis the 'business' way. Love you, say hi to Punk for me and the next time I see you I expect a diamond ring in that finger. See you soon." I sighed at the text and sent him a quick 'I love you, bye', and slid my iPhone back into my pocket. _

"What happened?" both Punk and Sheamus asked me as we began walking away from Laurinaitis and Eve.

"Aurora is with my dad, nothing to worry about," I answered them both, but it's not easy to convince both the 'Great White' and the 'Best Wrestler In The World' at the same time.

"Common fella, you can trust us," Sheamus used his charming Irish accent to try to convince me.

"Common babe, Sheamus has a point," Punk told me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was about to confess them the truth, but then pyscho AJ came up to us, all lovey dovey and I noticed her looking straight at Punk. I glanced at Sheamus, who just like me, smelled something strange.

"I'll catch you fellas later. Bye Punk, bye Kayla," Sheamus told us goodbye, shooting me a worried glance before walking away.

"Um... Hi AJ," Punk greeted AJ, who had a psychotic look on her face.

"Hi Punk, I just wanted to wish you luck on your match against Daniel on Sunday," AJ told Punk as if I was nowhere to be seen.

"Look AJ, I don't think this is a setup or anything, but I don't want to be entangled into your... Crazy ways. Much less do I want you to entangle Kayla, my girlfriend, and my child into your ways. And you've been pretty unstable since I've known you. So... I'll just get going," Punk set the facts STRAIGHT to AJ, who was left with once again a psychotic look on her face after Punk, who still had his arm around my waist, and I walked away.

I think Punk noticed my angry and... Jealousy face, and he kissed my cheek gently and rubbed the side of my waist. "Kay, don't worry. I've kissed her already, she's nothing compared to you," Punk told me I don't know if he was playing around or not but it still bugged me.

"You're not helping."

"Kayla, you know I love you and would never betray you like that. You've said it your self, our love is stronger than anything. And with our baby on it's way, we're going to be invincible. I _promise__."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AJ, I smell trouble! Now we have to deal with Eve and AJ! Can life get any worse for Punk and Kay? And dare fucking Laurinaitis do that to Kay? I felt like slapping him! But thankfully Punk and Sheamus were there to save the day! We'll be seeing a little more of Sheamus and Layla throughout the story. Let's see what happens I'm Over The Limit "Open Your Heart" style! <em>**

**_And remember I want your opinions on what gender and name you want the baby to be! Only through reviews! I really want to know!_**

**_Well, hopefully you enjoyed and liked! Next chapter coming soon! Love talk! :)_**


	31. Digging You

_**Hey guys! I'm back and ready to update! Lol :). **_

_**I'll be featuring Over The Limit and Monday Night RAW in this chapter since they are back to back and I don't want to be behind on my work. And I've finished the state test om Friday that's why I couldn't get this chapter up earlier, but whatever. Of course I was ecstatic that Punk won at Over The Limit and beat down Daniel Bryan at RAW! Hope to see more of that! Lol. **_

_**Anyways, onto the story!**_

_**Note: Kayla Levesque is my OC and is the only thing I own. I don't own the WWE, sadly. Lol. So don't sue me, I'll appreciate it!**_

* * *

><p>A twenty-four week pregnant Kayla pranced around the noisy and excited hallways of the WWE, with her iPod Touch on full blast as she rocked on to the British-Irish boy band, One Direction. It wasn't get type of music, but in this occasion, it's acceptable. Today was the day John "Nobody Gives A Crap About Me" Laurinaitis could get terminated! Who wouldn't be excited? The man that made Kayla's, Punk's, and so many other WWE superstar's life a living hell.<p>

So far, Kayla was extremely satisfied with the pay-per-view results. Christian, her partner-in-crime back in the day, came back, won the battle royal, and won Cody Rhodes to become the new Intercontinental Champion! Kayla's new friend, Layla retained the WWE Diva Championship from that beast of a Beth Phoenix and she couldn't have done it any better. R-Truth and Kofi Kingston defeated those annoying show offs of Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. And even better, her Irish buddy, Sheamus is still World Champ. Kayla would've been happy either way if Sheamus or Randy Orton won. They're both her friends and are in the running to be her baby's godfather. This pay-per-view couldn't get any better. The only thing it needed was Punk to retain the title and it'll be perfect.

"Seems like you're having a blast," the voices of two females echoed through Kayla's ears. Kayla was doubting on turning around based on what Punk had told her earlier. _Don't trust anyone Kay, they're out to get you. They need my weakness, and you are it. _But Kayla couldn't resist the temptation to turn around, and once she did, she saw a small tan female body alongside an artificial tan female body. _Of course they'd be friends. _

"Aren't you happy to see us?" the psychotic AJ shot Kayla a freaky smile as Kayla took her earbuds off. She retreated her attention from AJ and focused it on her older cousin, Eve, who had a devious grin on her glossy lips. "Of course I am! Seeing the two girls that I've beaten up and that are now after my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I?" sarcasm poured down Kayla's lips.

"I'm not after Punk," AJ, full of fake innocence, retorted to Kayla's accusations towards the two WWE Divas. "I just want to wish him luck like the good person I am." Kayla didn't believe a word that came out of AJ's mouth. How could she with that creepy stare she's giving her right now?

"What's your excuse?" Kayla asked her cousin who was looking at Kayla with her deeming evil eyes that were accessorized with reading glasses. She awaited for an answer, but all Kayla got from Eve were devious smiles and glances that were full of mischievous thoughts. Kayla wasn't afraid at the two current WWE Divas, but the way they were staring at her began to scare her. And the next thing she knew it, they began to walk towards her in a sinister looking way. Trying to get away from them, Kayla walked backwards only to bump into the wall. _Shit, no way out. _The closer Eve and AJ got to Kayla, the faster Kayla grasped her pregnant belly. And just a blink away of the two sinister looking Divas to get their hands on a defenseless Kayla, the ringing sound of Kayla's Irish buddy's voice echoed through the halls.

"What is going on?" the Irish champ's intimidating voice ran through the hall, causing Eve and AJ to sprint down the hall. "Sheamus!" Kayla ran into Sheamus' arms that happily welcomed her.

"What was that all about fella?"

"Nothing in particular. Just please do me a favor," Kayla watched Sheamus look straight ahead at the direction the slutty and the psychotic WWE Divas had just ran too. Kayla knew that Sheamus would run to Punk and tell him what had just happened, and she didn't want that. She didn't wanna worry Punk just moments before his WWE Championship title match against Daniel 'Yes!' Bryan. "What is it fella?"

"Please don't tell Punk about this. I don't want to get him worried before his match," Kayla saw the doubts in Sheamus' bright green eyes. _He's probably thinking he's betraying Punk or something. But it's for his own good. _The twenty-five year old pleaded the Ireland native with her big hazel eyes. After giving it some thought, Sheamus gave the oldest Levesque a reassuring nod before heading out towards the hallways, leaving a disorientated Kayla behind, trying to understand what had just happened.

* * *

><p>It has been more than halfway through Punk's and Bryan's match and at this time around, anyone could win. Of course, Kayla was cheering on for the father of her child bit she couldn't help but doubt. Bryan had already put Punk into some painful looking submission moves that made Kayla cringe. She had faith in Punk, but others had faith in Daniel. Back and forth she heard "Daniel Bryan – CM Punk" crowd with the crowd very split. Daniel Bryan off the top rope with a diving head butt. Daniel Bryan nails his Yes! kicks on Punk, before Punk catches a kick and goes for a figure 4 leg lock. <em>Ha, no one knows kicks than my Punkers.<em>

After going back and forth, Punk goes for the Go To Sleep but gets a 2-count. Kayla stomped her feet, causing her baby to make quick but gentle kicks. The action is very fast paced. Bryan thrown over the top rope but holds on and skins the cat. Kayla had to admit it, Bryan was an incredible wrestler, but of course to her Punk was better. Bryan then gets back into the ring and gets kicked in the face by Punk. Kayla shared a laugh alongside a smirk when she that. A 2-count then happens and both men are down and hurting. Punk goes to the top rope and nails the Savage elbow drop. _Yes! That's my man! Common Punk! _But Kayla could see that Punk is hurting and selling his injured ribs from Daniel Bryan's offense earlier in the match. Daniel Bryan then begins to deliver kicks to Punk's ribs as the crowd chants Yes! Kayla was chantinh No! in her mind. Punk goes for a bulldog that Kayla was sure would put Bryan away but Bryan unfortunately avoids it and locks in the Yes! Lock. _Shit. Common Punk! You can do this! _Bryan is screaming YES! as they roll back together in a blink of an eye and the referee counts the 3. Kayla unsure of who had just won as she saw Punk's hand tap on Bryan's hand, stands up on her feet, praying that Punk had won. She saw the two men depart from each other, each convinced they had won. But before either one could get on their feet, "Cult Of Personality" bursted through the speakers as the referee handed Punk his WWE Championship. _Oh my god! Yes! Yes! Yes! _Kayla immediately ran out the door, ready to run into her man's arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next night; Monday Night RAW:<strong>_

After the explosive night of Over The Limit, cane the fallout of the perhaps the darkest day in the WWE. John Laurinaitis was still the General Manger of RAW and Smackdown! and nobody liked it, especially CM Punk and Kayla Levesque. Neither of them could believe that Big Show, after being forced by John Laurinaitis to go on his knees, would sell out to him. They both extremely admired the man, but now the only thing they felt towards him was disgust.

Since Punk didn't have an official match for RAW, the couple and future parents decided to kick back at the locker room with World Heaverweight Champion, Sheamus, the WWE Divas Champion Layla, the Intercontinental Champion Christian, Kelly Kelly, and Zack Ryder. Kayla surpisely say through John Cena's, Laurinaitis', and Big Show without smashing the television monitor. Same with Jericho and Randy. Kayla could see the bit of worriness plastered over Sheamus' face for his old buddy, Randy Orton. She wanted to tell him something, but ultimately stayed silent for Sheamus' sake.

Then came Daniel Bryan... Hadn't he gotten enough?

As expected, Bryan started saying what an injustice was committed last night and blah, blah, blah!

"That freakish breaded man just won't shut up won't he!" the blonde Maxim cover girl, Kelly Kelly glanced over at the Chicago native who lifted his tattooed arm from Kayla's shoulders and without saying a word, quickly breezed by the group.

"Punk! Punk! Punk!" Kayla was shocked at how Punk breezed by them without telling her anything. The oldest Levesque was ready to run after Punk but Layla was able to hold her back. "Just let him go Kay, he knows what he's doing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV: <strong>_

_And Layla was right, Punk knew exactly what he was doing. He gave Daniel Bryan a taste of his own medicine. And when Punk locked in the Anaconda Vise on Bryan, I couldn't help but deviously smirk to myself. _

_I was going to go find Punk and congratulate him for beating the shit out of Daniel Bryan, but the sight of the psychotic AJ in the screen... near Punk, stopped me dead on my tracks. It seems as if she wants to tell Punk something, bug Punk asks if she wants to tell him she's crazy. Hey, you can't blame him for thinking that. But taking in that insult, AJ instead says that she enjoyed watching Punk beat up Bryan. Punk then asks if she's sadistic or off her rocker. Hm... You just noticed? AJ's expression soon slowly changes and she eventually starts crying. Oh my god... This woman is going to get to Punk! I can feel it! And I was right. Punk gives her a hug and says it's okay, and she stops crying almost immediately. Fucking weirdo... To make matters worse, Punk leans in and says he kinda digs crazy chicks and walks away. She starts crying a little again as they cut away. Okay, I'm going to end up in jail because I'm going to fucking murder two people right now!_

_I paced back and fourth, left and right through the locker room. Punk is going to be a dead man right now! As my foot connected to the end of the chair that I kicked across the room, the jerk face Punk came inside. _

"Hey honey," Punk leaned in to me, expecting a kiss, but instead the palm of my hand connected to his cheek.

"Ow! What the fuck Kayla!" Punk held his cheek as he looked at me full of shock and hurt. I was shocked myself. Did I just slap the love of my life?

"No! What the fuck was the whole 'I dig crazy chicks' shit? That's the real motherfucking answer Punk!" I turned my back on him, hiding and holding back my tears. Silence filled the room. I could feel Punk's hazel eyes burning through my back, but I still didn't turn around. I held back my tears as I felt Punk's tattooed arms go around my waist and his lips reached contact with my neck. "This isn't going to work Punk. Why don't you go with crazy AJ and do this to her?"

"Kay, you know I wouldn't do this to AJ in a million years."

"Then why did you tell her you did crazy chicks when she just happens to be one!"

"Because I do dig crazy chicks. I have mine right here in my arms. Kayla, I fucking love you," Punk brushed his pierced lips back and forth through my neck.

"Well, you know I sorta dig dudes with tattoos," I temptingly told Punk as I switched sides and faced him.

"And you know I only dig you." I know I should've murdered Punk, but... That can wait...


	32. Worries and Dangers: Part 1

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I've been incredibly busy :/. Studying for final exams, school stupid drama, my upcoming culmination of school, and I've been extremely carried away with One Direction! June 16th marked the day I met my boys from One Direction! With finishing school stuff so I wouldnt have to worry about that precise weekend which includes meeting One Direction and No Way Out, it's been hard to update. And Leadership has been a pain in the butt, but with culmination done! More updates! Yay! **_

_**Well, I'll be skipping last weeks RAW and moving into No Way Out! Which Father's Day! Triple H, Vince McMahon, and the Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie McMahon will make appearances! Hm... This can't be good. **_

_**Note: Kayla Levesque is all I own in this story**_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kayla POV:<strong>_

As you probably imagine, things between Punk and I haven't been smooth... At all. Like, common, who else wouldn't be mad if you're back here at thirty-two weeks pregnant watching your boyfriend being chased around by a psychotic bitch and he doesn't do anything about it! I've been up on Punk's case all these weeks. I went by myself to my doctors appointment because he was busy at a live event and I find out AJ was all over him that day I wasn't there? The same day I found out what gender my baby was going to be was the same day AJ is all over Punk. I just can't take it anymore, I'm thirty-two fucking weeks pregnant for Pete's sake! My babies deserves better than this... They deserved their daddy to be there when their gender would be exposed. Hey, you caught me... They're babies. Boy... And a girl! Fraternal twins! You would expect Punk to be over the top for having not one but two children, but... he doesn't even know...

"Hey sweetie, when is your doctors appointment?" Punk asked me as he passed by me to sit in the other end of the room.

"Really?"

"What?"

"I already had my doctors appointment Phillip! A fucking week ago!" I spatted at Punk, leaving him shocked. I never call him Phillip, only Punk, but I just can't take it anymore! He's paid zero attention to me these past weeks and this is when I most need him! I know he has a CRAZY travel schedule, and I go to everyone of the events. I put up with all of this!

"Kayla, calm down. I'm sorry... I've just been busy..." Punk came towards me but I immediately moved away from him and stopped him dead in his words. "What is more important than your children Phil? Answer me? If you even care to know, we're having twins. Boy and a girl..." Punk stood in a state of a mixture of shock and happiness. He must feel like a total douchebag.

"Really? God..." Punk's pierced lips formed a slight smile full of happiness as he came near me, but I still turned back on him.

"Now probably your reason is useless right?"

"Does this look useless to you?" Punk's question made me turn around, and when I saw what it was, I felt like a total bitch.

"Oh Phil, I'm so sorry," I apologized to Punk, who was on one knee, holding a beautiful diamond engagement ring in one hand. My hazel eyes were filling up with tears I could just feel it!

"Forget that right now Kay. The only thing question in hand is... Kayla Levesque... Will you marry me?"

"Phillip Brooks... Of course I fucking will!" I ran into Punk's arms and grasped his neck. "Well that's a unique way of accepting," Punk told me, sarcasm pouring down his words. But I didn't care, now for sure I'm the future Mrs. Brooks!

* * *

><p>The night had actually turned out to be running smoothly. Sheamus won his match against Dolph Ziggler, Christian defeated Cody Rhodes, Kayla's new friend Layla retained her Diva Championship, and Kayla had finally gotten engaged! What else could she ask for? All she needed was Punk to retain the championship against Kane and Daniel Bryan and John Laurinaitis to be fired from her very own grandfather Vince McMahon, and this night would be perfect. Kayla wouldn't be able to watch her fiancée fight against Kane and D-Bry, as she offered to look at for AJ, who's been off her rocker to much.<p>

"Oh my god..." the familiar female voice echoed through Kayla's ears. _It can't be who I think it is... _She turned around to face her brunette headed, blue eyed mother, who's jaw was nearly dropped open at the sight of her.

"Mom?" Stephanie just glanced at her thirty two week pregnant daughter with such shock and confusion. Kayla looked down at her stomach, rubbing it slightly, making her engagement ring even more visible. Kayla awaited for an answer from her mother, but instead she got something she least expected.

Stephanie embraced her daughter into an hug, surprising them both. Despite all the issues they had have, Kayla hugged back. "Kayla, god... I can't believe... You're so big!" Kayla laughed at her mother's astonishment.

_**Kayla POV:**_

"I'm thirty-two weeks with twins, what do you expect?" I asked my mother, who still tried to take in that I was pregnant. She's missed so much.

"I know Kay, I just always thought that when you were pregnant I would be here with you, every step of the way," my mother's face was plastered with a guilty expression.

"It's okay mom, now you're here," we both smiled at my statement.

"How are my two little princess?" a familiar male voice made my mother and I turn around, and like always, a surprised expression was plastered over his face.

"Is my stomach that shocking?" I looked over at my grandfather, Vince McMahon, who's jaw was also almost dropped open.

"Well, just thinking you were a size 3 the last time I saw you, hell yeah it is!" I laughed at my granddad's remark.

"So, how's Punk been treating you?"

"We had a little argument, but besides that, we've been really good..." I was answering my grandad's question until a ringing Irish accent echoed the halls.

"Kayla!" I turned around to face Sheamus, who was almost out of breath.

"What happened?"

"Punk... Punk! He won!" Sheamus gathered enough breath to inform me. I almost jumped up in the air when I heard the results.

"Oh my god! Yes!" I jumped into Sheamus' arms, just thinking about Punk and how he must've dominated Kane and Daniel.

"Yeah... But..." I ran away just when Sheamus was going to say something. I had to go see Punk!

"Kayla! Kayla!" Sheamus called out for me, but it was if my happiness blocked his words out as I ran faster towards the stage exit.

As I got closer and closer, my excitement grew. And right when I saw Punk come out of the curtain, I felt a small hand grab my wrist and literally throw me inside this room. I landed bottom flat on the floor. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Oh my god..." I felt a warm liquid all over my pants. I looked down to feel and see blood... Shit...

Contractions soon started kicking in. This can't be good. I'm only 32 weeks pregnant...

"Help! Help! Help me!" I cried out as the pain started kicking in even faster. I tried to crawl to the door, but the contractions kicked in even more. I cried out more and more until the pain even over took my voice. I lost all hope as I saw multiple people kick on the door.

"He..lp... He...lp..." I mumbled out of my breath, grasping my stomach tighter and tighter...

My vision went black as I saw my parents and grandad kick the open...

* * *

><p><em><strong>CM Punk POV:<strong>_

After this crazy match, I was ready to go with my lovely Kayla and my twins. Literally, I couldn't take AJ anymore. She couldn't get that I love Kay, not her. Kay and my children are my number one thing in this world.

"Hey Punk!" AJ's psychotic voice echoed through my voice, causing me to run more into my locker room, but AJ was able to catch up.

"Um... Hey AJ..." I avoided any eye contact with her as she waltzed inside my locker room, closing the door behind her. I was able not to turn around to face her, but the smashing sound of glass made me turn around to face her. I came face to face to a smiling AJ, holding a broken picture frame. I looked down to see a picture of Kayla and I before she was pregnant.

"AJ..." I was going to help her out, but her actions of her pushing me to the couch stopped me. She jumped on me, replaying the actions she did to Kane. I tried to throw her away from me, but nailed herself at me and smashed her lips to mine...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stephanie POV:<strong>_

"Kayla! Kayla!" the sight of my almost unconscious daughter frightened me. Paul and my father held Kayla in their arms.

"Stephanie! I'll call an ambulance, go call Phil!" I ran out the room, following Paul's orders. I could see all the WWE superstars staring right at me as I breezed past them. But I didn't know where Punk's locker room was at. Crap...

"Sheamus!" I called out to the Irish champion, who turned around. "Sheamus, where is Punk's locker room?"

"Over there. I'll take you," Sheamus grabbed my wrist and quickly rushed me to Punk's locker room.

I tried to open the locker room door, but it was locked. Strange...

"Stand back," Sheamus warned me as he used his "Brogue Kick" to kick the door open. I was going to thank the Irish native, but a female's yell interrupted me. And what I laid my eyes on, just erupted me in so many ways.

"Stephanie... What are..." Punk hesitated into his words as he threw AJ off his lap. He was going to continue on, but I had something else in mind. Four words... The Billion Dollar Slap...

I left Punk speechless, jaw dropped open. I ran out the door without any words...

"Stephanie! Wait!" Punk called out as he ran after me, AJ and Sheamus following behind him. I continued running, but Punk's stiff hand caught my wrist.

"Let go of me Punk!" I tried wiggling my wrist out of Punk's grip, but I was unsuccessful.

"No Stephanie. I can explain what you just saw!" Punk's sincere look actually almost convinced me, but a familiar female's yell made me snap out of it.

"Stephanie! Punk!" my father called out, as Paul holding Kayla in his arms became visible.

"Shit! What happened?" Punk let go of my wrist and ran towards Paul, who was holding a nearly unconscious Kayla.

"We don't know. We found her in a closet, Punk... I fear her water may have broken..." By looking at Punk's face expression, you could see his whole world had just fallen to his feet. Sure, his fiancée, who happens to be my daughter, and his children, my grandchildren, were in danger. But even his hurt expression couldn't make me forget what I had just saw with him and AJ, who... Seems as if... She's hiding a mischievous smile... I knew it... It was her!

"But she's only thirty two weeks pregnant!" Punk grabbed Kayla from Paul's arms and stroked her cheek slightly.

"It's going to be okay shortie, I promise. Someone get an ambulance!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for not updating and for this sucky chapter :. It's just been hard but now that I'm in vacations I'll try to update more often. Promise :). **_

_**And OMG! Kayla and the twins! Punk & AJ...? Stephanie... This can not be good... **_

_**And also if you're wondering on the story's cover, that young lady is Kayla! Jennifer Lawrence plays her :) **_


	33. Worries and Dangers: Part 2

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and favs!**_

_**I'm here trying to update faster. I think the twins are inspiring me more! Lol. That's a good thing!**_

_**I'll be skipping the RAW after No Way Out and jumping to this weeks! Which pissed me off! Fucking AJ... :/. And I'm also writing about Smackdown! Which as you guessed, pissed me fucking off! God, AJ is a bitch to me! .. **_

_**Note: Kayla Levesque and the twins are all I own!**_

* * *

><p><em>Faith Lynn Brooks was born at 9:35 P.M., alongside her fraternal twin brother, Adam Harry Brooks, who was born at 9:40 P.M. via natural labor. With some huge difficulties, mainly because they were born at 7 months. Also, because their mother, Kayla Marie Levesque had lost a lot of blood.<em>

_Each twin weighed about 1.7kg (3.7lb) and looked very like a newborn. They measured about 42cm (16.5in) each from crown to toe. They still had a few inches and kilograms, which worried the doctors, the Levesque's, the McMahon's, and of course, the father of the newborns, Phil Brooks._

_Punk was only able to witness his twins being born, but didn't get to hold neither one of them because he had to get to Monday Night RAW. Natural of it to hurt Kayla, who was still unaware of what had happened between her fiancé, and the psychotic WWE Diva, AJ. Her mother, Stephanie, hadn't had the courage to tell Kayla anything. Kayla had suffered enough._

_On July 1, Faith and Adam Brooks were released from the hospital, after spending a week in intensive care. The twins were finally going to be able to be in their daddy's arms. And were going to their first ever Monday Night RAW. What could wrong?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 2, 2012: Monday Night RAW<strong>_

"How's my little princess?" Punk lifted his baby girl, Faith, up and down, making the one week old smile. Kayla stood behind the pair, carrying Adam.

"I think little Adam wants some love too!" Kayla lifted Adam from her shoulder and showed him to his father.

"You know what?" Punk settled Faith's small head on his tattooed shoulder as he asked Kayla.

"What?"

"Faith looks like you," Punk gazed at his daughter, then back at his son.

"And Adam looks like his daddy. Don't you sweetie?" Kayla stroked Adam's black hair, in which he inherited from his dad.

"And my little Faith! Who looks exactly like her beautiful mommy," Punk's statement was headed towards Faith, but he looked straight at Kayla while saying it. The two shared a moment of just looking at each other, until they were interrupted by the barging in of John Cena, Layla, Sheamus, Kofi Kingston, and Christian.

"Oh my god! Babies!" Layla squealed out as she ran towards Faith and Adam. The four men who came with her just began laughing.

"Damn, it's like yesterday you were just running through halls looking for your dad and now you're a mom. Time surely flys by," Christian smiled at Kayla, remembered the times he helped her pull pranks on the WWE Superstars when she was 12 years of age.

"Punk you hit the jackpot," both Cena and Kofi signaled Punk for a high five, but Kayla quickly evil eyed them, making the guys put their hands down.

"I meant the jackpot of these bundles of joy!" John quickly tried to fix his statement by motioning Punk to hand him Faith.

"No! Faith should be with her future godfather. Shouldn't you Faith?" Sheamus came up to Punk, getting ready to battle Cena for the baby girl.

"Hey! I'm her future godfather!" Cena and Sheamus eyed each other. As Christian walked away from the two men and walked towards Kayla and Adam.

"Alright! Adam is all mine!" Christian lifted Adam from Kayla's arms and lifted him up in the air.

"No dude, I'm going to be Adam's godfather," Kofi walked towards Christian, who brought Adam back into his arms.

"Okay! They're barely one week old! We have time to decide!" Punk calmed the four men down, while Layla walked towards Kayla.

"So, just between you and me, I'm going to be the godmother right?" Kayla laughed slightly at the anticipation Layla was showing.

"Of course you are," Kayla was thanked with a huge embrace from Layla.

"Thank you!"

"Anyways, Punk, did you hear that we're partners for the main event?" John looked over at Punk, who nodded in agreement. "Against Chris Jericho and Daniel Bryan," Kayla quickly turned to face Punk and Cena as the name of Daniel Bryan was mentioned. She knew if Daniel Bryan and Punk were in one match, AJ would be involved.

"And of course AJ," Kayla mumbled under breath, but Sheamus and Punk were able to hear her.

"Talking about that psycho, I have a match with her tonight," Sheamus Irish voice sounded a bit annoyed. Why wouldn't it be? It's AJ we're talking about here! Kayla even looked annoyed at the mention of AJ.

"I'll be back," Kayla grabbed the diaper bag, Faith from Punk's arms, and walked out of the door. Only Sheamus and Layla knew exactly why Kayla walked out, not even Punk knew.

She couldn't take it. Kayla couldn't take it. Not even her kids could push AJ out of Punk's mind. She thought Faith and Adam would be Punk's everything, but now... Kayla doesn't even know if the love she has for Punk is enough to surpass AJ's deeming actions. It was seriously enough for Kayla to leave, alongside Faith and Adam, but she knew that wasn't the solution. Kayla needed to be strong, and if she had to be a bitch, or even worse, if she had to be McMahon, then she is...

"What happened sweetie?" Kayla tried to rock Faith, who continued crying, as she walked through the halls. But she had no success. Faith kept crying, something Kayla wanted to do, but she knew she couldn't.

"Maybe she wants her daddy," Kayla immediately jumped at the sound of that voice. She didn't want to turn around, but she had no choice. _Fuck it... _But the figure that stood before her made Kayla grasp Faith harder into her shoulder.

"What? Oh my god, don't tell me that you're... Afraid of me?" the psychotic AJ walked closer to Kayla and Faith.

"Get away AJ," Kayla's tone of voice was issued as a warning, but AJ didn't look as if she received it as she continued walking towards them. Kayla had no choice but to let AJ come near, it's better than to put her daughter in danger by running away.

"Wow, she looks so much like you, but also like my soulmate, CM Punk," Kayla grabbed AJ's moving hand, that was touching Faith's cheek the moment AJ said "Soulmate". "What? It's true! It's what the WWE..." AJ was retorting back to Kayla's actions, but Kayla interrupted her.

"I know AJ. It's what the WWE Universe thinks. But have you ever thought back at what Punk thinks?" AJ shot Kayla one of her scary, creepy smiles.

"Yes. Remember, he digs crazy chicks." AJ went up on Kayla's face, signaling her for a fight. And right when Kayla was going to respond, AJ kissed Faith on the cheek, before skipping away, leaving an infuriated Kayla behind.

* * *

><p>Kayla was able to sit through John Cena's, Daniel Bryan's, Chris Jericho's, and Punk's segment. She couldn't help but laugh at everybody's jokes and speeches. Punk looked happy as ever, which made Kay happy.<p>

"And why you such in a happy mood Mr. Punk?" Daniel's sarcasm made Punk smirk and scratch the top of his head, like he normally does.

"Three words Daniel. Faith and Adam," Daniel looked at Punk in confusion, so did Jericho. And Kayla believed Jericho was smarter. He was the one who told everybody she was pregnant months ago. Punk looked back at Cena, who of course knew what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? I thought for sure you would say April Jeanette Mendez," Bryan's comeback made Kayla boil inside. She knew that was AJ's full name and it killed her to think that maybe she could make Punk happy.

"No goat face, she will never be the reason for my happiness," Kayla smiled to herself as Punk continued on,"For all you who didn't know, which are many of you, two weeks ago, in No Way Out, my girlfriend, Kayla Levesque, yes, daughter of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, gave birth to my two fraternal twins, Faith Lynn & Adam Harry Brooks. And just today, I was able to hold them in my arms. And guess what Daniel? They're the force that's going to help me beat the crap out of in our match in Money In The Bank, in which we'll have a special guest referee, AJ." Punk's awesome speech had just went downhill for Kayla. AJ? As special guest referee? _Fuck... This cannot be good... _

Kayla quickly took out her iPhone and texted Layla, a person she could trust, and someone else she knew for sure she couldn't trust, but she also knew she can help her take down AJ. Her name? Eve McMahon.

Just minutes after Kayla sent the texts, Layla came barging inside. "I'm here!" Layla handed Kayla what she had asked for, while Kayla laid a sleeping Adam on the couch and Faith to Layla.

"Thanks Lay, take care of them please," Kayla planted a small, gentle kiss on each of her children's foreheads as she ran out the door. As she continued walking, she bumped into the person she wanted to see.

"Eve, did you..." Kayla was going to ask her older cousin, who handed her a sheet of paper. "It's all set. It's going to be Dolph Ziggler & AJ vs. Sheamus and... The returning Kayla... Kayla Punk," Eve actually smiled at her younger cousin and the sound of Kayla going against AJ. She knew AJ was a really good wrestler, but Kayla was better.

"Thanks Eve. How can I repay you?"

"By beating the crap out of AJ," Kayla never thought she would be agreeing with Eve, NEVER. But they're family. They were bound to talk.

"Consider that done."

* * *

><p>It was time. After long months of waiting, Kayla was finally coming back. Not in the best circumstances, but still... She was back home. Where she belonged.<p>

Dolph, AJ, and a surprised Sheamus had already went out to ring. In the last minute, Teddy Long informed Sheamus that his partner would be switched, but it was a mystery. You could tell he had no idea who it could be. Her new theme song, and yes, just to bug AJ, "Cult Of Personality," burst out of the speakers.

"On her way to the ring, making her return to the WWE, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Kayla Punk!" As soon as Kayla made herself visible, people were off their seats. The chants of "Yes!" and "Mrs. Punk!" echoed through her ears. When Kayla's hazel eyes met in contact with AJ's brown eyes, all but surprise were in her eyes. Kayla had already won AJ in one round, which was wearing CM Punk gear. Layla was able to lend Kayla one of her hoodies that she wears to her matches, shorts, and wrestling boots. They were all the color grey, with Layla actually being able to grave "Best In The World" behind the hoodie. And of course, Kayla wore Punk's trademark athletic tape with X's printed on them.

"Kayla!" Sheamus lifted the 25 year old up with a huge hug. As Sheamus settled her down, she looked over at Dolph, AJ, and Vickie Guerrero. At her shock, Vickie was actually happy at Kayla being back. Maybe because she knows Kayla's beaten AJ in the past, and Vickie, let's just say, hates AJ.

"Kay, does Punk know about this?" Sheamus asked Kayla, who shook her head. "No." Sheamus couldn't help but worry what Punk's reaction would be. He was still worried at Kayla's health state since giving birth and this wouldn't sooth him down. But Sheamus shrugged off the thought as he entered the ring to battle against Dolph.

AJ try to scrap with Kayla, who wasn't in any mood to scarp but wrestle, but it gets broken out. Sheamus starts out with Ziggler and they lock up. Sheamus takes him down but they trade holds. Sheamus runs into an uppercut and gets dropkicked for a 1 count. Ziggler with right hands before working on the arm of Sheamus. Ziggler ducks a clothesline but gets dropped on his face. Sheamus runs over Ziggler with a forearm for a 2 count. Ziggler kicks out Sheamus' leg and kicks him in the face. Ziggler comes back in with a big tornado DDT for another 2 count. Ziggler with a headlock now. Sheamus fights out and knocks Ziggler out of the air. Sheamus nails White Noise and readies for a Brogue Kick but Ziggler tags in AJ and avoids it. Sheamus, excited but worried what would happen if he tagged Kayla, has no other choice but to tag Kay.

"Good luck Kay," Kayla shot her Irish buddy one last smile before hopping over the ropes and coming face to face with the psychotic woman behind her man. AJ, instead attacking Kay, spun around and started chanting "Yes!" over and over again. But the crowd began chanting "No!" over and over again. Kayla, who stood there, hands crossed across her chest, just waited for a skipping AJ to past by her. And right when AJ did, Kay delivered her signature roundhouse kick, similar to Punk's, but to her it's her "Kay Kick", to AJ's little rocked head.

"Is that all?" Kayla asked a laid out AJ, as she climbed the top rope to perform Punk's flying elbow, but right when Kay flew, AJ got up, resulting in Kayla landing on AJ's shoulders. Kayla could feel AJ form a devious little smile, but "Kayla Punk" caught AJ and the WWE Universe off guard, as someway, Kayla spun on AJ's shoulders and performed the DDT.

"What? How did she do that?" Jerry Lawler almost got off his seat to make sure what his eyes had just witness had actually happened. Kayla sprinted into the three count, feeling Dolph Ziggler's footsteps come near her, just to get hit with the Brogue Kick.

1... 2... 3! Kayla felt the emotions of winning her returning match rage over her.

"And the winners of the match are the team of the World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus, and Kayla Punk!" Sheamus caught Kayla into a huge hug, spinning her around.

"You did it!" Kayla just squeezed Sheamus harder as a your welcome. She couldn't wait but run to Punk. As Sheamus put her down, Kayla turned around, just to see that AJ was nowhere to be found. But it didn't take a detective for Kayla to know where she had gone. _Fuck...!_

* * *

><p>After getting humiliated by her "soulmate's" girlfriend, AJ was beyond mad. But that wouldn't stop her from at least winning Kayla in running into Punk's arms.<p>

"Have you guys seen Punk?" every producer AJ would ask would just shrug. Finally, AJ found Punk and ran to him.

"Hey Punk," AJ put on her huge smile for Punk, but to her disadvantage, Punk didn't even listen. "Hang on, I'm talking on the phone."

"Who you talking to?" AJ was still able to put on her smile while asking Punk. "Hang on, hang on," but that was enough to swipe the smile of AJ's face and provide her with a straight, annoyed face.

"I said who are you talking too," AJ's warning tone of voice was enough for Punk to look at her and shove the phone a little away. "It's personal. Wait, you know, I'll call you right back." AJ felt sorta satisfied that Punk hung up to talk to her, but that's not enough for a psychotic AJ.

"What did you think of my..." Punk interrupted AJ on her question,"Wait. I was on the phone with my sister."

"Oh... Okay... Good. But my match! Did you see it?" AJ started shaking and jumping around a little.

"What match?" AJ's heart felt as if it had just been stomped all over at Punk's question. But she was still able to say some words, but she was interrupted...

"Punk!" Punk walked past AJ to catch Kayla into his arms. "Hey babe. I saw you come out Ms. Kayla Punk," Punk's words hurt AJ. She didn't understand why Punk had out attention on Kayla instead on her.

"Yeah. But, did you see my match?" Kayla didn't even bother to look back at AJ, as she wrapped her hands around Punk's neck and looking straight into his eyes. "No sorry shortie, I was on the phone with Shailene. But, who did you go up against?" AJ and Kayla then looked at each other, both shocked at Punk's question.

"Babe, I was Sheamus' tag team partner. We went up against Dolph Ziggler and..." Kayla was going to tell Punk until she felt a hand shove her away. "AGAINST ME! ME! I can't believe you didn't pay attention to me Punk," Kayla watched in shock as AJ ran away, looking as if she was going to cry. She then looked at Punk, who just shrugged it off...

* * *

><p>After Kayla's match and that incident with AJ &amp; Punk, Kayla was in no mood for another confrontation. She was just going to sit through Punk's match and hope nothing bad will happen.<p>

After all four men came out, Punk was going to start things off with Daniel. They go at it and Bryan drops Punk with a shoulder. Punk comes back with arm drags and an uppercut. Punk with chops in the corner and a suplex for 2. Cena comes in and unloads on Bryan. Cena with the bulldog but Jericho tags in. Jericho gets dumped on the floor as Cena and Punk stand tall. Kayla smiled and cheered on with Adam in arms. Faith was with Layla.

But then Jericho has Cena in a headlock. Cena fights out but Jericho cuts him off. Cena rolls out of the way and Jericho misses a Lionsault next. Bryan tags in and stops Cena from tagging. Bryan takes Cena back into the corner and beats him down with kicks. Bryan runs and connects with a dropkick for another 2 count. Bryan tags in Jericho and they double team Cena. Jericho takes over now and keeps Cena from tagging.

Jericho blocks an Attitude Adjustment and drops him with a DDT for a 2 count. Jericho goes on but misses a dropkick in the corner as Cena moves. Punk finally comes in and takes out Bryan with a clothesline and dropkick. Punk with a neckbreaker now. Punk hits the high knee but Bryan counters the bulldog. Punk with a powerslam for 2. Punk locks in the Anaconda Vice but Jericho breaks it. Cena comes in and takes out Jericho to the floor. They fight up the ramp and to the back with Cena in control. Punk and Bryan go at it back and forth now. Bryan drops Punk with a kick to the head. Punk gets to his knees but Bryan drops him with another kick and covers for 2. They go to the top and Punk nails a big superplex. Bryan kicks out at 2. The match was kinda going good for Kayla, until AJ's theme song burst through the speakers and Layla barged into the locker room, without Faith...

"Kayla! Faith! She's missing!" Kayla felt as if her world had just fallen to her feet. How could her baby girl be missing?

"What? How?" Layla was going to answer Kayla, but her answer was on the TV Monitor.

"Fuck! That psychotic bitch!" Kayla handed Adam to Layla, as she ran out the locker room.

* * *

><p>"What is her problem?" Michael Cole actually looked concerned at the sight of AJ Lee, on the top rope with a baby in hands, hovering above a table. Daniel Bryan, Jerry Lawler, Justin Roberts, Sheamus, John Cena, and of course, CM Punk, we're surrounding her, trying to get the baby out of harms way.<p>

"Please AJ!" Daniel Bryan began pleading her to hand over the baby and to get down out of the top rope, but AJ would just start laughing. Punk, knowing that was his little Faith, shoved Daniel Bryan away and came face to face with AJ.

"Please AJ, she's just a baby..."

"She's yours and Kayla's baby! I don't give a shit about Kayla!" AJ tighten her grip on little Faith, which made Punk panic even more.

"Please AJ! She's my daughter! Please!" It seemed as if Punk was on the verge of crying. Well, it is his daughter... But that still wasn't enough for AJ, who raised little Faith Brooks up on the air.

"No! Please AJ! Don't!" Everybody turned around to see Kayla Levesque, experiencing the hurt that all mothers experience, run towards the sight of AJ and her daughter.

"AJ, please, this won't help you in any matter. Please, I'm telling you this for your own good," Punk soothed his words, and was actually able to convince AJ, who handed Faith to Punk.

"It's okay sweetie, daddy's here," Punk cradled Faith into his arms before handing her to Kayla, who she too cradled Faith in her arms.

Thinking the nightmare was over, Punk let his guard down, resulting into AJ clawing her nails into Punk's neck, and crashing her lips to his. Kayla stood on shock, feeling anger boil inside of her. But before Kayla could even do anything, AJ shocked the whole world even more as she pushed Punk, who landed on Bryan, both landing in the wide open table. AJ, smiling in satisfaction, began chanting "Yes!" over and over again. John Cena grabbed Faith from Kayla's arms, knowing what Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon was going to do. She has it in her blood.

And John was right, Kayla quietly got onto the apron, AJ oblivious of Kay's actions, received her second "Kay Kick" of the night, making her fall flat onto the matted floor. "Now say "Yes!" bitch!" Kayla hopped off the apron, kneeling down on her knees to reach Punk.

"Are you okay?" Punk, feeling the wounds buring onto his back, was still able to nod, answering Kay's question, and to bring Kayla's head down to him, motioning a kiss, but Kayla stopped, and wiped his pierced lips with her black sweater.

"Sorry, I don't want any AJ germs on me," Punk smirked at Kayla's remark and brought her head down again, finally getting the lips he wanted... Not AJ's. That's for sure. Or... Is it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 3, 2012: Super Smackdown Live!<strong>_

After what had happened last night, Kayla was in no mood to go to Smackdown, but knowing AJ, she'd had to go. Plus, it didn't look like a bad Smackdown. The matches were okay and there was a 20-man battle royal! That sounds cool. But the night had already proven to be a nightmare. Alberto Del Rio attacked Sheamus, infuriating Kayla, and lucky Kay! Michael Cole was going to interview AJ Lee, the bitch that nearly threw Punk's and Kay's daughter through a table and then kissed Punk! Great... Adam and Faith had been asleep through the whole show, leaving Punk and Kay to have a night by themselves. In which they really needed, they needed to talk.

"Kay, you haven't been yourself since yesterday. What up?" Kayla dug her face into Punk's chest, to sad to explain her own feelings to the man she loves. Punk, overwhelmed, realized just to leave Kayla to think and just began stroking her hair, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you Kay."

* * *

><p>Punk was able to sooth Kayla down, and let her take a nap, in which she really needed, on his lap. Punk just stood up watching the rest of the show, but he was secretly just awaiting for AJ's interview. He needed to know why AJ had thrown him to the table after... kissing him. It just didn't make sense to him.<p>

After sitting through numerous matches, finally AJ's interview had came on...

Cole is in the ring. He brings out AJ and here she comes. Cole is going to let her explain everything. Punk sees footage from last night's RAW where she pushed Punk and Daniel Bryan through the table. It gave Punk chills even seeing it. He imagined how Kayla would've felt as she saw that. Cole asks her what was she thinking. She says a lot of people have asked her that. But Cole says she wasn't thinking. Punk was actually starting to agree with Cole. Cole says the Board made a mistake by making AJ the special referee for Money in the Bank. Cole calls her a troubled little girl. Cole calls her a teenager and says she's playing a tug of war with Punk and Bryan. Cole asks if she ever thought about pursuing a real man, someone like him. Cole starts flirting with AJ when he's interrupted by Daniel Bryan. And not in a million years, Punk would've thanked Bryan for interrupting that.

But then it came to haunt him. Bryan comes out and calls Cole a bully. Bryan says Cole puts words in people's mouths and backs him against the ropes. Bryan sucks up to AJ and says he knows she will do an excellent job at Money in the Bank. Bryan says he knows AJ didn't mean for him to go through the table, only CM Punk. Bryan says he forgives AJ. Punk couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had the urge of getting up and punching Daniel, but he looked down at Kayla and then to his kids. They deserved better didn't they? But as Daniel kept talking, Punk gently lifted Kayla off his lap and got up, looking at his three reasons to live one more time, before leaving.

* * *

><p>The feeling of her iPhone vibrating was enough to wake up Kayla. The sight of Punk not being here worried Kay as she picked up her iPhone to see it was a text message from her mom, Stephanie.<p>

_Kay! Run! Go to the ring! Hurry! Don't turn on the TV! Don't ask questions! Just GO!_

Kayla wasted no time in running out the locker room, locking the door, and run towards the stage. As she arrived at the stage entrance, Kayla forgot the one thing her mother told her not to do and she looked at the TV Monitor, and what she saw just ripped her and broke her apart in so many ways.

"Miss. Kayla, are you okay? You shouldn't..." one of the producer tried to calm Kayla down, but she refused. She felt her inner McMahon build up. Levesque + McMahon = WWIII. Kayla grabbed a microphone, ripped her athletic tape off, and as she quickly did that, she looked down at her finger, in which held her engagement ring. As she gazed at it, she thought back at Punk, but then her eyes forced her to look at the TV, and that was enough for Kayla to skid it off and hand it to the producer.

"I can't go out there with any jewelry anyways," the producer was amazed at the ring, but snapped out of it as Kayla walked to the entrance.

"Cult Of Personality?" the producer asked her. Kayla scoffed at the question.

"No. Just for today, put "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. I'll give you a official theme song next Monday on RAW." the producer nodded as he motioned Kayla that She was able to go out...

Kayla had her eyes shut close as she walked out to the ramp. She knew what she was about to see, but she still couldn't take it. But as soon as "Lights" burst out of the speakers, she knew their was no turning back. She opened her hazel eyes to see Daniel Bryan smiling at the sight of her, AJ forming a smirk on her lips, and Punk... Well... Punk looked like a jerk to Kayla. Of course he would! He still had his tattooed arms around AJ's small waist.

"Wow! Pardon me! Did I interrupt something?" Kayla's sarcasm in which she inherited from her father made Daniel laugh. "Let me answer that for you Punk. Yes! Yes! Yes!" Daniel began parading around the ring, chanting Yes! over and over again. Kayla chuckled slightly as her hazel eyes met with Punk's.

"No babe, nothing important," Punk tried to come near Kayla, but she refused. "Nothing important? Daniel?" Daniel turned around as he heard Kayla call his name. "Yes?"

"Is Punk battling with AJ's tongue important?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" both Kayla and Daniel Bryan started yelling it out, leaving Punk and AJ out of the picture. And when you least expected, the WWE Universe began chanting along with Daniel and Kayla, who went up to Punk's face and kept saying "Yes!" after time, after time, and after time. It seemed as if no one or nothing was going to stop Kayla from chanting. And for a split second, that was true, but there was only one solution in stopping Kayla's anger parade, and only CM Punk knew that.

"Yes! Yes! Ye..." Kayla's lips were cut short as Mr. Punk grabbed her wrist and lifted her up, to crash his lips to hers. Kayla had the urge to breakaway, remembering the image of Punk and AJ kissing, but as her legs lifted up and all she was holding on to was his neck.

As soon as Punk and Kayla broke away, Punk and Kayla were shot with shocked states from AJ and Daniel, but lovey dovey eyes from the WWE Universe. "For a second there I thought you let your McMahon persona take a hold of you," Punk whispered into Kayla's ear.

"I did Punk. And to be honest, I thought it would be able to overtake you. But then again, you were the one that took it from my DNA, and stomped all over it, making sure it doesn't get back in here. In my heart." Punk smirked at Kay's remark, setting her down on the floor.

"Well, is there any space for me in there?"

"There always will be Punkie. Even if you go around making out with psychotic bitches," Kayla glanced over at AJ, who looked extremely hurt at Punk's and Kayla's actions and conversation. "I still love you my baby daddy."

"And I love you my baby mama."


	34. Tell Me Why

_**Hello my readers! :). I'm back and ready to update!**_

_**Sorry if I took long, I've just been busy with really big family problems... I went to visit my cousin in jail in Arizona, who I haven't seen since I was 10 years old, and I won't see him until I turn 18 years old, and that in three years... I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my problems... I just hope you understand :'(. Plus, the number reviews have gone down big time, which makes me slow down more... :/. I'm sorry...**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I own all my OC's, nothing else is mine. :). **_

_**Oh, and I'll like for you to check out my Polyvore. I haven't made any outfits for Kay yet, but I made something for her. It's called "Kayla Levesque Bio". My username is: OneDirectionSweetie. Lol, I know, I would :). **_

_**::Raw Spoilers: Don't read if you haven't watched the 1000th episode yet::**_

_**Raw was AMAZING, especially the end...so happy Cena is forever the first to fail at cashing in his MITB contract, granted I would have loved to see Punk pin him, but I'll take it as long as Punk keeps the title...and Rock getting a title shot at the Royal Rumble...WHAT? I seriously hope to see Punk vs. The Rock the Rumble b/c I want to see Rock job to Punk like it's nobody's business! Don't get me wrong I like both Cena and The Rock, but I'm over both of them...Punk is the now and if tonight was a sign of a heel turn, I'm all for it...love Punk when he's a good guy, but I also loved him when he was the leader of the SES despite the scary similarities between him and Charles Manson! Anyway, other highlights, AJ is GM...not sure how I feel about that, kind of goofy, but unexpected...Brothers of Destruction Kane and Taker, that was awesome...didn't mind Lita beating up Heath Slater either even though Trish is my favorite Women's Champ :) Also good to see DX and the return of Stephanie McMahon...I hope you all enjoyed and had a great time watching like I did, it was legit! **_

_**Also, there is a little sweet/hot scene between Punk and Kayla, just warning you! ;)**_

* * *

><p>Kayla pranced around the WWE hallways in her DX shirt, that was above her belly button, exposing her first ever tattoo that her and Punk went to get... It read... Adam &amp; Faith 6-17-12. And of course, her CM Punk wrist bands.<p>

It was such a cheerful environment tonight in the 1000th RAW, Kayla got to see her Uncle Shawn, Sean (X-Pac), Brian (Road Dogg), and Monty (Billy Gunn), and they got to meet Adam and Faith. So did Aurora, Murphy, and Evelyn, who wouldn't let them rest.

"Kay, Faith is so adorable!" Murphy held Faith up, giving my youngest sister, Evelyn, a better look of her niece.

"So is Adam!" Aurora began to play around with his hair while Kayla and her mother, Stephanie watched the girls happily play with the month old twins.

"Kayla?" Murphy walked towards her mother and her older sister, with a curious and confused expression.

"What up Murphy?"

"Who's Adam and Faith's daddy?" Stephanie and Kayla shared a curious glance after Murphy's question.

"Well Murphs, you know that guy that is the WWE Champion?" Kayla could see right through Murphy, she scattered through her mind, trying to find an answer.

"Oh! Oh... That tattooed freak?" Kayla couldn't resist but laugh at Murphy's reaction, while Stephanie was eye opened.

"Murphy!" Murphy jumped at her mother's scold, as the McMahon-Levesque's turned around at the sound of the doorknob turn.

"Hey... Wow... Full house," Aurora, Evelyn, and Murphy looked bewildered at the sight of the WWE Champion, CM Punk, making him get a confused expression, while Stephanie and Kayla tried to resist their laughter.

"Punk, these are my sisters. Aurora, Murphy, and Evelyn," Punk started laughing at his three younger future sister-in-law's facial expressions. "And Aurora, Murphy, Evelyn, this is Phil, better known as CM Punk though, he's my boyfriend and Adam and Faith's daddy."

"So, you're the tattooed freak?"

"Murphy!" Both Stephanie and Kayla were eye opened, meanwhile Punk kneeled down to his knees to reach eye contact with Murphy.

"Well, you're not the first to ever call me that. But you sure are the most adorable one," Murphy felt a smile begin to go across her small lips as she let Punk grab Faith from her arms and carry her.

Stephanie and Kayla were going to get into the conversation, but their eyes landed on the TV Monitor in front of them. Which showed Paul Heyman, attacking Triple H verbally. And once Stephanie and Kayla heard the word "Family", Stephanie burst out of the door.

"Punk, please stay here with the kids. I have to go put Heyman in his place," Punk gave Kayla a nod, placing a kiss on her cheek before she left his sight...

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't be talking about your children, because actually I feel sorry for your children. Have you ever heard of the line, "The sins of the father, shall we visit it upon the children"..." Paul Heyman was going to keep going, despite Triple H becoming more and more furious, but the bursting sound of "All Grown Up" through the speakers stopped Heyman dead on his tracks.<p>

And out came Stephanie McMahon, with a stare that could be able to kill. She hadn't exactly patched things up with Hunter, but when it comes to her children, there's no limits. As Stephanie approached Heyman, Hunter backed away, knowing exactly how Stephanie gets when they talk about her children.

"Let me tell you one thing Heyman, you do not ever speak of my children, EVER again. Do you understand that?" The WWE Universe cheered "The Billion Dollar Princess" on, as Heyman rolled his eyes, visibly embarrassed by her. "If you really wanna make things personal, let's talk about what these lawsuits are really about. Because they're not about Brock Lesnar, they're about you!" Stephanie harshly pushed Heyman's shoulder with one finger, causing Heyman to get more frustrated.

"They're about you masking your failures as a businessman. Your failures at WCW. Your failures at ECW. And your failures at WWE," Heyman just stood still, holding back his anger as he had no choice but to listen to the princess. "You call yourself a visionary, when it comes to my father, Vince McMahon, you're just looking in the rear view mirror," You could hear the "Ohhh!" from the WWE Universe as they heard that last insult.

"Daddy? We're going to talk about daddy now?"

"Shut up!" Heyman was caught off guard with Stephanie's tone of voice.

"Oh alright then, why don't we talk about you! And your failures not only as a businesswoman, but as a mother!" Stephanie held back the urge of slapping Heyman across the face at his comment.

"I hear YOU got pregnant of Triple H after only a few months of DATING! Doesn't that sound familiar? Of course it does! Your oldest daughter! Kayla Marie Levesque McMahon! Who got pregnant after only TWO dating... That tattooed thing... I'm going to retort back to what Chris Jericho once said about little Kayla, she's an easy slutty tramp! Just with very horrible looking guy who..." Stephanie was about to charge after Heyman for all those insults told about her daughter, but the sound of "Way You Love Me" (A/N: If you wanna hear this song, just go on YouTube and search up "Way You Love Me" WWE Diva, or "Way You Love Me" Alicia Fox FCW, it was her theme song in FCW) bursting out of the speakers stopped Stephanie, and Heyman and Hunter got a shocked expression in their faces. As Kayla approached Heyman, she smiled at her mother, who stepped back, letting Kayla take control.

"So, taking a move from Jericho's book? Typical, typical Paul Heyman," Heyman was literally speechless at Kayla's resemblance to Stephanie McMahon, on the microphone and on the outside. "Look here buddy, talk all about me! But don't you ever speak of my sisters, my parents, my grandparents..." Kayla was going to go on, but Heyman dared to interrupt an angered McMahon-Levesque.

"Your children? Isn't that such a weird thing to come out of your mouth? Children... What are their names? Did you even give them that Punk guy's last name? Because what I'm clear of, you two aren't married... Typical from a man like him. I feel sorry for your kids. Having a father and a mother like you. You know a father who just gets in your pants, and then a mother who opens her legs, he knocks you up, and doesn't even bother in..." Heyman received a slap from an infuriated Kayla, who was done listening to him.

"Don't you EVER talk about Punk! You don't know anything! He's an amazing person and much more of a man than you'll ever be! And my children? Don't even think about them, don't EVER mention them! You understand?" Stephanie patted her daughter on the back, proud of defending what is hers.

"At least my kids will be proud of their father and grandfather, unlike your children Paul..." Kayla knew where her mother was going with this, and she was going to enjoy every bit. "Your children are ashamed... They're ashamed of you. They're ashamed of being your children because they know you're nothing but a professional parasite!" And then there you had it! The Billion Dollar Slap! Delivered to Paul Heyman by the Billion Dollar Princess herself, Stephanie McMahon.

After pacing around, Heyman finally picked up his microphone again and looked straight at Stephanie, Kayla, and Triple H. "You want it? This is how bad you want it? You wanna see your husband, and your father, get hurt? You wanna see his career end? Is that what you wanna see? You wanna see him fight Brock Lesnar?" The trio nodded slightly, infuriating Paul Heyman even more.

"YOU GOT IT! IT'S ON!" Heyman and Hunter yelled at each other, making Stephanie and Kayla smirk slightly, and when Heyman caught sight of them, he finally got what they were doing.

"Bravo! You did it again didn't you?" Heyman asked the mother and daughter pair, who acted as if they didn't know what he was talking about. "Daddy's little girl Stephanie, and apparently Kayla. You two always get what you want. I fell for it! You always get what you want! It's what your father taught you, it's what you teach your children, it is that the lesson you wanna teach..." And that last little sentence was enough to let Stephanie go and charge at Heyman, slapping him so much force. Hunter and Kayla just stood back, letting it happen.

But then that song... That song that everyone feared... Burst out of the speakers. Stephanie quickly stopped assaulting Heyman, and Hunter grabbed Kayla and ordered her to get out of the ring, same as Stephanie. But once Hunter was even able to turn around, Brock tackled him to the corner of the ring, making Kayla jump up a little, but she knew her father could do something.

After throwing multiple punches, Brock Lesnar moved Hunter to the corner, but that gave Hunter an advantage. He started kicking and punching Lesnar, and soon enough he brought Lesnar to the corner, mimicking his actions earlier. And out of everybody's surprise, Hunter threw Brock out of his own ring! Stephanie started clapping, and Kayla, just stared on to her father's actions... Proud as ever to be a Levesque...

* * *

><p>Finally, after standing tall with her parents, it was time for Kayla to pray for Punk to win his match against John Cena. She could feel the tension and the pressure on both of them, John was a really good friend, he was in the running to be Faith's godfather, so she was pretty torn.<p>

The match started off with Cena bouncing off the ropes with a shoulder block. Punk goes for a backslide cover, but Cena kicks out. Punk gets behind him with an abdominal stretch. Cena escapes and grabs for Punk's legs but gets kicked away. They lock up and Punk is pushed back into the corner. The referee makes them separate. Cena starts to unload with a series of punches. The crowd begins to boo. Cena cinches on a side headlock.

Punk hits a side slam as Jerry Lawler astutely observes that Cena is like Superman. Well, to Kayla, Punk was her Batman. Punk gets behind Cena and has a rear chinlock applied. Cena gets to his feet and tries to punch his way free. They begin to exchange blows back and forth. Cena tries for a back body drop but Punk lands on his feet and pushes Cena into the corner. He charges and connects with a high knee. Punk mocks the You Can't See Me, which results in him getting caught in the lifted bulldog. Cena tries for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle, but Punk kicks him in the skull! Punk tries to lift Cena up into the air, but Cena scurries off of his back! In the process the referee gets knocked out of the ring. Cena would have picked up the win, but there is no referee to count off of an Attitude Adjustment. Cena gets out of the ring to check on the referee.

With the referee down, Big Show runs to the ring and spears Cena! He delivers the Knockout Punch which leaves Cena down for the count. Punk gets back up on his feet, but knows that he still doesn't have a referee in the ring. Punk heads out of the ring to revive the referee and brings him back inside. Punk goes for the cover… but Cena kicks out! Punk lifts Cena up on his shoulders and looks for the GTS. Cena counters and applies the STF. Big Show runs back down and attacks Cena which causes the ref to call for the bell. Kayla could feel anger boil inside of her. She couldn't believe Big Show would spoil this match! It was fair to her.

The Big Show attempts to continue the attack, but The Rock runs down to make the save. Kayla didn't know to either be happy that The Rock came out, or angry. This wasn't his time, he's just hogging the spotlight. Rock hits the Rock Bottom on Show and goes for the People's Elbow. Punk runs at Rock and hits a hard clothesline! Kayla was in pure shock after that. She couldn't believe what she gad just witnesses. Punk lifts Rock up into the air and hits the GTS. The crowd begins to boo the WWE Champion as he walks up the ramp to close out this 1000th Episode of RAW.

Kayla was literally speechless. She couldn't believe this had happened. Did Punk just take out The Rock? Why wasn't she informed about this? But her biggest question was... Did Punk just turn heel?

"Kayla!" Stephanie appeared at her daughter's locker room doorway, just to see her daughter zoned out. "Kay, honey, what did Punk just do?"

"Mom, I don't even know..." Stephanie brought her daughter into a hug, knowing that was what she needed.

"Kayla, you don't seem okay. You need to talk to Punk seriously. Do you want me to take Faith and Adam for tonight, I'm sure your sisters would love it. So would your father," Kayla looked up to face her overjoyed mother.

"Wait... You and my dad are...?"

"Yes Kayla. Your father and I patched things up after our segment, and he's barely been able to see his grandchildren. So, I'm your mother, and I order to let me take my grandchildren!" Kayla laughed a bit at her mother's insistence, and nodded slightly as she handed her the diaper bags and placed her children on their double seat stroller.

"You could pass by for them in the morning. Bye Kay, good luck," Stephanie gave her daughter one last hug before strolling off with the twins.

* * *

><p>"Why did you let your mom take the kids?" Punk didn't even look at Kayla as he opened their hotel room door and threw his sports bag to the side, not caring where it would land at.<p>

"She insisted. Plus, I need to talk to you," Kayla followed her fiancé to there bedroom.

"Look, if it's about what happened out there, I rather not talk about it," Kayla was getting angry at Punk's tone of voice as he took off his shirt and laid on the bed.

"Oh really? And why not? I'm you're future wife aren't I? Or you don't wanna talk about that either?" Punk looked up at Kayla, who was standing at the doorway, arms crossed across her chest.

"Kayla, don't twist my words."

"Then tell me Punk, what was that whole thing about?" Kayla sat beside a serious Punk, framing her hands on his face, giving him a sincere look.

"Kay, I'm just following orders," Kayla didn't get what Punk was trying to say.

"Orders of who? Punk what are you..." Kayla was shooting Punk with questions, but was cut off by Punk's actions of connecting his pierced lips to hers. Moving closer to him, she took a deep breath knowing this was exactly what he wanted. She knew that she should be pressuing the truth out of him, but she knew that would anger Punk out and its hard to see herself with anybody but Punk.

They kissed for a few minutes, kisses full of want, need and passion unlike either of them had ever experienced. Before they got too carried away, Punk had to make sure as he pulled away his hazel eyes gazing into her hazel ones.

"Kayla… I need you, I haven't had you, I need you," Kayla didn't understand what Punk was saying. Throughout her second & third trimester, he understood she didn't want to have sex with him. And throughout their relationship, you could say they've only had sex about four times. But Kayla knew this wasn't the right time, she needed to be serious but as she felt Punk's hands go underneath her shirt, giving her a tingling sensation as he pulled it up and made his way to her jeans. Her breath was caught in her throat as he moved closer to her, pressing her his body to her small figure. Punk's right hand settled on Kayla's cheek as his left dove into her hair relishing the feel of the soft broken curls between his fingers.

In a smooth swift move, Punk flipped them settling in between her legs his thumbs hooking into her underwear as he slid them down her legs before ditching his own shorts. Kayla was antsy as she felt his erection against her thigh; she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him now as she moved her hips to give him a hint. Punk responded by taking his time further teasing her as he kissed her earlobe, across her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone and beyond. As frustrated as she was, she couldn't help but savor how amazing his lips felt against her skin sending a mind numbing tingling sensation through her body.

Once Punk was satisfied with himself and he knew she was fully ready, he once again captured her mouth with his. Lost in deep, passionate kisses, Punk slowly guided himself into her getting a welcoming groan out of Kayla as she ran her nails down his back, getting on contact with his tattoo of her name, located on his lower thigh. He slowly inched his way in giving her a moment to adjust and relax before beginning to move in and out at a slow pace. Within minutes Kayla had her first orgasm causing her to wrap her legs around his waist to draw him deeper into her feeling a whole new sensation. Punk picked up his speed keeping his focus on Kayla and her needs. Kayla went again a few minutes later feeling a sensation rip through her entire body unlike anything she had ever felt, which was followed by Punk letting go and collapsing breathlessly. He kissed her shoulder as pulled out and laid beside her.

* * *

><p>Kayla woke up to be alone on her bedside, giving her a confused feeling. She got up, holding the blanket against her nude body, to see a note on Punk's side of the bed... She hesitated in reading it, but she gave in on her temptations and picked the note up. Once she opened it, she knew it was Punk's handwriting...<p>

_Kay,_

_ First, I need you to know that I love you more than anything in this world. I will always love you. Same with Adam and Faith. You three are my world. But I realized the moment I saw you alongside your parents, I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to be your children's father. The way you stood up for them and me... I just don't deserve you. I know you once said that I deserved better than all those other girls I once dated, but you're too much. You're too much than what I actually deserve. Like they say, if you really actually love that person, you'll let them go. Which is what I have to do... But I promised the day that we found out you pregnant that I wouldn't ever leave you alone with the kids, and I'll stick to that promise. They have my last name for a reason. We'll settle that situation, but I need you to know that I really hope I opened your heart. That was my main goal from the moment I laid eyes on you. I needed you to be who you really were. But then I fell in love with you, and you reciprocated those feelings, those feelings that I don't deserve..._

_But I love you Kayla, I really do. I'm sorry..._

Kayla felt tears roll up on her hazel eyes as in the heat of the moment, she ripped Punk's letter in half and threw the pieces across the room.

She couldn't take the emotions. She just lost the father of her children... The love of her life... And she didn't even understand why...


	35. Didn't Mean It

_**OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It really surprised me! Thank you guys so much! I hope I get the same amount for this chapter :). Plus, I really need them :(. Hard times again... My unborn little cousin has just been diagnosed with a rare leg disorder... Enabling her to walk... :'(. I've been in a grief over it... And reviews will really help me...**_

_**But besides that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Even though... I don't know if you'll like it... I hope you do!**_

* * *

><p><em>It had been a rough week for Kayla. Punk took the kids for the weekend, and she stayed at her parent's house taking care of her sisters. Hunter and Stephanie were surprised to say the least... But they were both infuriated at Punk. Stephanie tried to get Kayla to tell her exactly what the note said, but she wouldn't budge. And to make matters worse! Her grandfather, Vince McMahon, like he always wanted, wants his precious granddaughter to be in the spotlight... So, he cooked up an amazing storyline...<em>

_While Punk... Well... He's a great father to Adam and Faith. But he hasn't heard the end of him leaving Kayla from his sister, Shailene, Kofi Kingston, Colt Cabana, and especially from Sheamus and Layla, who are Kayla's best friends. But then, he heard something that he wasn't sure if it was good or bad..._

_Kayla and storylines?_

_That is not a good combination. Not good at all._

* * *

><p>"It's not my fault Kayla! Your grandfather wanted me to kick off this storyline, and I will not disobey his orders!" Kayla kept the urge of ripping the script that she had just been handed by AJ, and also kept the urge of not beating the living hell out of AJ.<p>

"AJ, my grandfather wouldn't come up with this by himself, especially not right now!"

"Look, business is different from personal issues! Just forget everything with Punk and your issues with him!" AJ heavily sighed, as Kayla looked up to face her, trying to gather up what she had just said.

"How do you know I have issues with Punk? Nobody knows except my parents..." Kayla noticed the shocked facial expression AJ had on her face.

"Um... Common Kayla, everything in the WWE ends up going around. Nothing is a secret!"

"But this situation was! AJ, tell me! How did you know about this!" Kayla knew that AJ was hiding something. She couldn't possibly know anything about her and Punk. Before Kayla could pressure AJ anymore, she fell silent at the sight of no one other than CM Punk walk through the door.

"Um... AJ, for the main event, I'm going to be on commentary right?" Kayla tried to avoid any eye contact whatsoever with Punk, but she felt forced as she came in contact with Adam and Faith.

"Yes, with Miss. Levesque by your side of course!" Punk glanced at Kayla, who kneeled down to the two seat stroller and gently gave a kiss to her two children. "Fine AJ, but I'm only doing this because my grandfather needs this for ratings. I'll be back kiddos," Kayla informed AJ before switching her attention to her children, and walking out the door to have her match with Christian and Chris Jericho, versus Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, and her cousin, Eve. Then to do her first ever, "explosive" promo.

"AJ, please, I can't take this anymore!" AJ scoffed at Punk's pleadings, ignoring everything he had to say.

"So, by what I understand, you're willing to tell Kayla all about your little secret encounters?" AJ knew Punk wasn't willing to tell Kayla everything, that's why she used it against him, forcing him to follow all of her orders.

"Fuck you! You psychotic bitch!" Instead of being offended, AJ just smirked in victory as Punk contained his anger and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"So, things are done? What about the whole engagement thing? Kayla, the kids?" Christian asked his questions in a state of shock, as they awaited for Jericho to show up to start off their match.<p>

"Basically," Christian still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just a few weeks ago, Kayla and Punk were perfect. And now, Kayla couldn't even look at him.

"I'm here," Both Kayla and Christian turned around to face the one and only, Y2J, Chris Jericho. Things were still pretty awkward between Kayla and Jericho ever since Jericho's feud with Punk earlier in the year.

"Hello Chris..." Kayla tried to hide the awkwardness from her tone of voice, but Jericho noticed it.

"Look Kayla, I'm sorry for embarrassing you before. Making your pregnancy public, messing with your family, and what I did to CM..." Jericho was going to keep going, but Christian gave him a shove, trying to tell him not to continue.

"Thanks Jericho, but you shouldn't tell me sorry for what you did to Punk. But thanks for the rest." Jericho still didn't understand Kayla's attitude change, but decided to not question it. If they wanted to win this match, then they'll have to put any differences aside.

"Alright, Jericho! You're up first, then Christian, and finally, Kayla!" The trio nodded at the producer, as Jericho departed from the group and walked over to the ramp.

"Um... Mister..." The producer turned around to Kayla calling him, nodding slightly. "Yes Miss. Levesque?"

"What's my ring name? AJ Lee told me she informed you a certain ring name for me?"

"Oh yes, it's... Kayla... Kayla Punk!" Kayla heavily sighed at his answer, nodding slightly at then producer, who then motioned her to go to ramp.

"On her way to the ring, they're tag team partner, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Kayla Punk!" Kayla embraced the cheers from the WWE Universe, knowing that maybe after this match, it'll be the last time she might here them.

As Kayla, Christian, and Chris Jericho were in the ring together, they were talking about who was going in the ring first. Kayla really needed to release her anger on something, even if it was her cousin, but Christian knew exactly what a furious woman, especially if she's half Levesque and McMahon. So without consulting it anymore, Christian entered the ring with the Miz as his opponent to start with.

Both of them were equally matched so far, but when Miz targeted Christian's leg the Miz had the match under control. As the Miz tagged in Dolph Ziggler, Kayla couldn't take Vickie's yells anymore, so she got off ring side and went after Vickie Guerrero.

Kayla delivered her "Kay Kick" on Vickie and that caused Dolph Ziggler to get his attention to Kayla and Vickie.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kayla ignored every yell delivered from Dolph, as she started at Vickie, still needing to release her anger. That gave enough time for Christian to tag Chris Jericho and enough time for Chris Jericho to attack Dolph Ziggler.

Then came Eve McMahon, jumping off the ringside to face Kayla, who was boiling of anger. "What's wrong with you? Are you..." Eve couldn't continue her question as Kayla kicked her hip with the side of her hip, and getting her into the Anaconda Vice.

Kayla finally let go of Eve as soon as the bell rang she heard Chris Jericho's theme.

The victory was short lived for Chris Jericho when got attacked from behind by Dolph Ziggler. He hit Chris Jericho with his briefcase on the back of his head.

"Geez, that must of hurt..." King said, cringing at the sight.

"For Dolph Ziggler, that might have been pay back for sure." Micheal Cole said. Him, King, and the WWE fans started to notice Kayla going under the ring as Ziggler enjoyed the sight of hurt Chris Jericho. As Ziggler walked up the ramp, the WWE Universe were jaw dropped as Kayla hit Dolph Ziggler with her father's trusty sidekick, the sledgehammer. This caused for Eve, who was already awake after Dolph got hit, and Vickie to drag him out of the ring. Christian had to help his partner out of the ring as well, but he had to wonder that what was going in her mind.

Kayla grabbed a microphone, getting ready to start her segment. But she didn't want too, but she knew she had no choice. "Your welcome, Chris."

She stood in the middle of the ring and placed the sledgehammer near her. "Now I would want you guys to listen to what I have to say..."

"You see, I've noticed that I've been over looked all because of AJ being the GM of this show." Kayla sat down and crossed her legs like CM Punk would do.

"I'm Kayla Helmsley McMahon! Daughter of the "Billion Dollar Princess" Stephanie McMahon! Daughter of the legendary Triple H! Niece of everybody's favorite money grabber, Shane McMahon! Granddaughter of Linda McMahon! And most notably, the granddaughter of the creator of this company! Vincent Kennedy McMahon! And still after all those facts, I still don't get the respect I deserve!" Kayla slammed her fist on the ring, resisting to twitch from the incoming boos from the WWE Universe. As she tried to gather up what she had to say next, Kayla continued her rant... A whole different way than AJ had told her too...

"Boo all you want! But truth is, unlike all those other WWE Divas, I walked through the halls of the WWE during the Attitude Era. You guys think this era, this PG era, is the bomb? That it's the best time that the WWE will ever have? Well... It's not!" All of a sudden, Kayla started to hear the split reaction. All the men started to cheer, as the little kids were booing, and the women were spilt.

"I was 12 years old when the Attitude Era was at it's prime! We had, The Rock, the real, cocky, funny ass Rock! The PG one you see right now! We had Stone Cold Steve Austin! At his prime! We had Vince McMahon on Monday Night Raw every night! Shawn Michaels! Bret Hart! The Undertaker! The faces of Mick Foley! The true DX! You can't compare that to this era! Or it's superstars! Much less, the WWE Divas," Kayla grabbed ahold of her sledgehammer, looking at it, shooting a cheeky smirk.

"The Divas back then didn't mind getting hit with any type of weapon! There was Chyna, Molly Holly, Ivory, Sable, Luna, Jazz, Jacqueline, Lita, and the greatest WWE Diva ever! Trish Stratus! The stupid Barbie dolls of today can't compare to them! For the love of god, they can't even compare to my skills!" Kayla felt like she was getting everything off her chest, even though she knew where she was heading after this unscripted promo.

"That Barbie doll, Kelly Kelly couldn't even match my skills! Eve doesn't deserve to be in the ring with me! Sure, Beth Phoenix is strong, but how many times did she lose to Layla and got so many chances to get a Diva Title match? Natalya should stay out of my way, because if she crosses me, I have no problem beating her with the Kay Kick, or better yet, the Pedigree or the same move I put out my own mother out, the GTS!" At that moment, Kayla herself couldn't believe that came out of her mouth.

"I admit, I'm nothing compared to Trish Stratus, but the only good thing that has ever come out of the Diva's division of today, is me! Plain and simple!"

Kayla, simply smiled at the WWE Universe, that's the only thing left to do as she picked up the sledgehammer, and slid out the ring. Leaving the WWE Universe, shocked and in a state of being bewildered...

* * *

><p>"Kayla, that promo was fucking badass!" Kayla laughed at Sheamus' comment as she feed Faith her bottle. Kayla herself couldn't believe she cooked up a promo like that. Guess being apart of the Levesque and McMahon family has it's advantages.<p>

"I imagined you saying that. Just imagine if I would've gone with AJ's promo script. People would click their remote controls more than when the pathetic Diva matches are on between Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox," Sheamus chuckled at Kayla's statement, getting ready to say something, but the sound of the doorknob turning stopped him.

"Hey Kayla, you're up!" Kayla's happiness was short-lived as she realized what was next. The main event...

"Don't worry fella, it'll be alright. I'll take care of the little fellas here. You go be that badass Kayla Levesque I know," Kayla gave Sheamus a tight hug before departing the locker room.

All that was running through Kayla's mind was how she was supposed to act like she's all lovey dovey with CM Punk, when she can't even dare to look at him? It wasn't fair what AJ had made her do...

When she arrived at the ramp, John Cena greeted Kayla with a sincere smile. "Hey little Levesque. And before we continue, may I say that promo out there? Badass! Didn't know you had it in you!"

"Thanks John. I didn't either. It just came out of nowhere."

"Maybe you stirred up all your inner anger and cooked up that promo... Kayla, Sheamus told me what happened between you and Punk. I'm so sorry about that," Kayla heavily sighed for the second consecutive time that night. She hated when people felt pity for her, but this was John.

"It's not your fault John. I don't even know why he left. Only-" Kayla was cut short by John's eyes, which warned her that CM Punk was coming. "I have to go out there. See out there little Levesque." Kayla would've wished she wouldn't be left alone with CM Punk, the man that left her crushed and confused at life...

"Kayla... That was a really awesome promo out there. I didn't know AJ knew-"

"Wait! You're suggesting that AJ made the promo I did out there?!" Punk stood confused and shocked at Kayla's tone of voice. AJ had told him that she made the script Kayla would be acting. "Well, AJ said so..."

"And you automatically believed her? Incredible Punk. You're the man that I gave everything to! My love, my virginity, the right to be the father of my children! I would've at least sworn that you knew me better than that!" Kayla turned around, avoiding any contact with Punk, trying to hold in the incoming tears.

"Kay, I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's just that-"

"No Punk, you didn't hurt me. You literally killed every bit of me..." Punk stood motionless at Kayla's comment, guilt overtaking his soul. He had no idea he had hurt Kayla that much...

"Common, let's go out there before I end up killing myself of the memories..." Kayla walked up the ramp, not daring to look back at Punk, who just sighed and walked towards his ex-fiancé.

As "Cult Of Personality" burst put of the speakers, the audience was once again spilt. Kayla tried to hide the sadness from her face, while Punk tried to hide the guiltiness from his face.

"Joining us on commentary is CM Punk...and apparently Kayla Punk too!" Micheal Cole and Kayla noticed that CM Punk and King were staring each other down, but not something that can result into a fight. Kayla couldn't believe the things Punk had told Jerry earlier, some were way out of line.

"I hope you're not mad at me of what I just said. I would thought I would let you and Micheal Cole know, so that way both of you don't slant off." Kayla then realized she was going to have to put up with CM Punk's cocky persona for the rest of the event.

"I'm not mad at all, Punk." King looked at Kayla. "Well, Kayla its nice that you're here with us, but why?" Kayla knew she was supposed to follow what AJ had put out for her, but she really didn't want too.

"Punk invited me, but I actually didn't really want too. But anything for my lovely, badass fiancé," Punk looked at Kayla, knowing that wasn't something she was supposed to say. But Kayla ignored Punk's intense stare and switched her attention to the ring, and the big monster in front of her.

"I'm going to win this match then I'll go on to win the WWE Championship, Punk." Big Show said as he stared down CM Punk, only this time this could result into a fight. But to be honest, Kayla wouldn't mind seeing that.

"Is that so? I think you should worry about John Cena right now." CM Punk said pointing at John Cena, who was already making his way to the ring. Kayla ultimately rolled her eyes at both of the men, not caring if the camera caught sight of it.

"So, Kayla, what do you think of CM Punk's comments earlier when he said to King that he was upset that the Rock got a title shot right after he comes back?" Kayla had her eyes glued on the match, but she was still able to hear Cole's question.

"Look, I know everybody expects me to say that I feel the same way too. But you all heard what I said earlier? The Divas out there don't give me the respect that I wanted. But I don't go attacking LEGENDS to prove a point. I know I wouldn't get respect that way. But if CM Punk says that the Rock comes back and doesn't give the respect he deserves is not right, then I suppose the right thing is to say is that I agree with him," Cole, Jerry, and Punk contained theirselves from dropping their jaws at her "speech", the trip both knew that wasn't something the young Levesque was supposed to say. They all stayed silent, while Kayla focused on the match.

So far the match had gotten back and forth, Cena then begins to fight back but Show knocks him out of the air. Show stands on Cena and runs his mouth to the fans. Show with another back splash in the corner. Show whips Cena into another corner but runs into boots. Cena with a bulldog. Cena tries to make another comeback but Show catches him in midair with another bearhug. Cena fights out and scoops Show but Show falls on top of him for a 2 count. Show calls for a chokeslam but Cena counters it with a DDT. Show catches Cena with a big sideslam. Show goes to the second rope for a big splash but Cena moves out of the way. Cena comes back with a shoulder and a back drop. Cena hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Show catches him with a chokeslam out of nowhere for a close 2 count. Show brings Cena back in the ring and knocks him right back out. Cena shoves Show into the ringpost.

They then begin to fight ringside, getting some excitement from Kayla, who had no idea what was about to occur. On a smooth move, Big Show grabbed John Cena, and launched him as hard as he could... towards CM Punk and Kayla, who got hit right in the head, causing her to lay helplessly and in pain on the ground.

Punk was urged in fighting back, hitting someone for hurting him, but once he caught sight of Kayla, he kneeled down to her and it even seemed as if he even forgot he was in a WWE event. "Kayla, are you alright? Shortie, answer me..." Despite being hit hard on the head, Kayla was still able to gather up everything Punk had just told her. His hands rested on Kayla's head, making sure she wasn't badly hurt. "Punk... I'm okay..." After a week avoiding contact with his hazel eyes, she felt urged too... And she did... Memories and love raged through her body. As well as anger, which circulated in Punk too...

And finally, when Cena looked like he was finally going to put out Big Show, Punk comes to the save, destroying the Attitude Adjustment, and avenging what Big Show had caused to Kayla, delivered a kick behind a head to Big Show. Punk slid our of the ring, and walked towards Kayla, picking her fragile body up and carrying her, placing the WWE Championship on her stomach.

"And the winner of this match is... No one... They're both losers." Punk threw the microphone as he left the ring, with Kayla in arms. Actually realizing... she's worth destroying his life. His dignity. If he had Kayla, who wouldn't need anything else...

* * *

><p>"Punk, thank you for at least caring about me..." Punk placed Kayla on the coach, resting her head on the pillow.<p>

"Kayla, how can't I care about you? You're the mother of my children," Punk kneels down and stroked her cheek gently, forcing Kayla to give into her temptation of framing his face with her hands.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" Punk didn't know wether or not to answer Kayla's question with the truth. He knew of he did, he'd lose her either way. So, knowing AJ would kill him for doing this, he cut Kayla off by kissing her like never before. It was a kiss full of love, need, passion... One like never before. It was so powerful for them, that they didn't even notice the door crack open.

"So! Punk, you are willing to tell little Kayla everything?" Kayla jumped at AJ's yell, making her head hurt even more. But despite that, she was still able to hear what she had said. While Punk... He knew he was screwed...

"What is she talking about Punk?"

"Common Punk! Tell her exactly what you were doing the day she was locked inside a closet, dying for help because her water broke! Common! Tell her!" Punk was screwed. This would probably hurt Kayla even more than leaving her the way he did...

"Tell me Punk... What were you doing?" Kayla was full of shock, confusion, and a bit of anger. AJ k we something about Punk that she didn't know? "Kay, let me explain first-"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll tell her since you're not man enough too! Kayla, the day you were locked inside the closet, begging for help like a little bitch, guess who got to Punk first to congratulate him first? Guess who was on his lap, kissing him probably the way you always wished he would? Kayla Levesque McMahon... It was... Me!" Kayla stood in utter shock. Did she just hear right? Did Punk... cheat on her with AJ? Even of she tried, she knew she couldn't hold back the waterworks coming.

"Why? Why would you do that to me?! All I ever fucking did was love you and you repay me this? Cheating on me! Don't ever talk to me Punk! I hate you! I hate you!" Kayla literally raced out of Punk's locker room, not knowing where she was going, ignoring all of Punk's yells that we're telling her to come back.

Kayla knew she could live with Punk leaving her, but Punk cheating on her? She was sure that she couldn't... She felt like her heart and soul were taken out, and stomped all over. CM Punk, Phil Brooks, the father of her children, the love of her life... Has just become the most hated man alive for Kayla...


	36. Two Is Better Than One

_**OMG! Guys, you are so awesome! Thanks for the reviews! Once again, you've surprised me! Thank you most importantly with your prayers! I'm happy to inform you that my family problems are getting better, with my grandpa's birthday part on Saturday, the family was finally all together after a year of not being everybody in one place! It really helped me!**_

_**And as for my little unborn cousin, things haven't changed much with her leg disorder... But I have faith that she'll be okay...**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy this special little chapter! I think you'll like it ;). I hope so! Also, I'm announcing that "Open Your Heart" will be ending soon :O. And my dream is for it to hit 200+ reviews! But I'm not sure that'll ever happen... But I'm grateful for what I have!**_

_**Also, I made a Twitter! For me and... Kayla! Lol XD. I know... Weird... But I'll like you guys to follow! My name is Kay Lynn Punk (PunkKayla) and my OC's, Kayla Levesque Punk (KayLPunk). Please follow for updates in the life of Kayla Levesque! And I guess mine... Lol :).**_

_**Note: A song called "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift is featured! That's all there's, I don't own it!**_

* * *

><p><em>You would think that for a woman that gave her love, her virginity, and everything of her, to a man and found out that he cheated would be on the corner crying? But in the case of Kayla Levesque, it was different... Sure, she did last days depressed, confused, and crushed. But she knew that being that way wouldn't make things better. It wasn't just Kayla anymore, she was a mother of two. She had to be strong for her family, her career, and her children. She ultimately decided in one thing...<em>

_RAW isn't going to be AJ's show... It's going to be her show..._

_While Punk, we all know he isn't the type to soak up in love songs and drink. He's Straight Edge, but he couldn't help but listen to one song in particular that reminds him perfectly of Kayla... "Two Is Better Than One". The lyrics synced perfectly. Punk remembered what Kayla wore when he first laid eyes on her, and the moment she came into his life, he knew there could be something else. And boy was he right. He fell in love with Kayla, a twenty-five year old who had no experience whatsoever, and was the boss' daughter and the owner's granddaughter. A sarcastic queen, a rich girl, a hazel eyed beauty with dark brown luscious locks of hair that flowed perfectly through her shoulders. He couldn't understand how she fell for him. A sarcastic, cocky, nobody, tattooed guy who was almost nine years older than her. Even though he was ordered to write the letter that crushed Kayla, he actually meant what it said. He thought he didn't deserve Kayla, he thought that Adam and Faith deserved a better father than he is..._

_People make mistakes, Punk made a huge one, that costed him the only girl that saw who he truly was, who went against her family to be with him, a woman that knocked out her own mother in front of thousands of people for him, a woman that slapped the one and only Paul Heyman for him, a woman that all she did was love him with all her heart, she gave him everything she had. Punk's mistake, costed him his children, Adam and Faith, who already grew fond of their straight edge father..._

_Sure, Punk has had tremendous fights in the past, but maybe... This might be the most toughest, to reach and regain to his championships, his family..._

* * *

><p>After spending the week consoling and giving advice to Kayla, both Sheamus and Kaitlyn, who befriended Kayla earlier in the week, had each Adam and Faith in arms walking around the WWE hallways. Kaitlyn understood exactly how it felt to be betrayed, and by AJ. She preferred to be with Daniel Bryan, and slapped her. Kaitlyn knew better, and stopped her friendship with AJ. While Sheamus, he was beyond pissed. He knew Kayla didn't deserve to be cheated on, especially with AJ! She ain't got nothing on Kayla, and never will. But Punk was one of his bestest friends, he was torn...<p>

Sheamus and Kaitlyn were scrictly told by Kayla that CM Punk hadn't seen the kids in the whole week, and that she wasn't planning to let him anytime soon. So they had to be careful, well... that didn't last long.

"Sheamus! Kaitlyn!" The pair panicked as they heard Punk's voice echo through the halls, calling out their names. Sheamus shared a worried glance with Kaitlyn, knowing Kayla will be beyond pissed for this as Punk jogged towards them. "God, I missed my kiddos."

"Punk... umm... I think it would be better if you let us take them to Kayla. Plus, you're up to start RAW with... A certain psychotic bitch aren't you?" Punk could tell that Kaitlyn truly wanted to say those words in the most rudest way there is, but for some reason, she didn't.

"Kaitlyn, please. The kids have nothing to do with what is going one between Kayla and I," Punk was able to catch Kaitlyn off guard and took advantage and grabbed Faith from her arms. "Hey princess, how's my little pumpkin doing? God, I missed you so much." Even though both Kaitlyn and Sheamus were furious over Punk's actions, they couldn't deny the strong love he surely has for his children...

"So, I see you've gotten close to the boss' daughter! Typical Kaitlyn," Sheamus grabbed Kaitlyn's wrist, knowing that she'll rip AJ's face off for what she had said. "But I'm your boss in this show! And you'll do what I say! And as for you, Punk, you're starting off RAW with me! Isn't that cool!" The trio didn't know of AJ was being sarcastic, or she was actually excited.

"Actually AJ, no it's not. If it was up to me, I would never want to be in the ring with you, for any reason," A wave of anger, mixed with hurt raged through AJ, as she grabbed Punk's wrist, trying to get him to go with her and leave baby Faith behind...

"Get away from my daughter!" Kayla's voice echoed through the halls, forcing Sheamus to hand Adam to Kaitlyn, catching Kayla, keeping her from attacking AJ, who was smirking in victory.

"Why? She's my future stepdaughter, and I'm her future stepmother." Punk quickly distanced his daughter from AJ, while Sheamus held Kayla back even tighter.

"No. Faith and Adam only have one parent. And that's me, their mother," Kayla was able to get out of Sheamus' grip, walking towards Punk, grabbing Faith from his tattooed arms. "And you... Why don't you just run along with that twig over there, that's the only thing you have left in this life." Both Punk and Kayla looked away from each other, hiding their faces that were plastered with hurt.

"No Kayla, she's nothing in my life! Why can't you understand that? If she was, I wouldn't be here trying to fight for your forgiveness. If she was, I would've never had anything with you, not have children. But I did, and that's because since the moment I laid eyes on you, you became everything in my life..." Punk reached out for Kayla's hands, while Sheamus got ahold of AJ, taking her away as Kaitlyn sneaked off the Adam and Faith, leaving the two ex-fiancées alone.

"Punk, if I was supposedly everything in your life, why... Why would you cheat on me with that psycho bitch?! That's why I find everything you say hard to believe," Kayla snatched her hands away from Punk's, crossing them across her chest, as Punk sunk his into his sweaters pockets.

"Alright then, if you can't believe anything I saw, then just hear a song called "Two Is Better Than One". Maybe that way you'll believe I everything I say. Because that song reminds me of how I screwed the fuck up, and how I just can't live without you." Knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of her, Punk breezed by Kayla, who wiped her eyes, trying to resist the tears from coming in.

* * *

><p>"Wow, AJ couldn't get anymore bogus can't she fella?" Sheamus tried to get Kayla's attention, but she just just kept thinking back at what Punk had told her.<p>

"Kay, can you hear me? Fella!" Sheamus finally got her attention with his yell, that woke up little Adam.

"Yes!" Kayla picked up Adam from the playpen, and began rocking him.

"Kayla, don't take this in any wrong way, but you're only twenty five years old. You need help taking care of the twins, and I think... They need they're father..." Even though she didn't want to make it obvious, Kayla knew that she needed help, and most importantly, Adam and Faith need they're father. But it just wasn't that easy. Punk betrayed her in the worst way possible, it made what Ryan Cooper did to her look okay... It just hurt her more...

"I know Sheamus, I know. It's just... It's hard to forgive and forget."

"Kay, I know this is super hard, but you gotta learn too, now that this isn't just you, it's also Adam and Faith," Kayla wasn't to sure that she could agree with Sheamus, knowing that he didn't know how much she gave Punk...

"Sheamus, you don't understand..." Kayla laid Adam back in his playpen, reaching for her wrestling boots, but Sheamus was able to reach for her wrist before she could reject.

"No Kay, you don't! I'm sorry, but don't know how many times Punk called me, just to know how the kids and you were doing. I know what he did was bad, but he really regrets it Kay. I'm you're friend Kay, and if I didn't think he was being sincere, I wouldn't tell you to forgive Punk." Even though Sheamus was trying to give Kayla the best advice he could, she was becoming bothered by him...

"Stephen! You're my best friend, I love you, but you just don't understand! It's not easy to forgive someone who all I did was love him with all your heart, a man who I gave up my virginity to! It's not easy Sheamus!" Kayla didn't want to sound harsh, but Sheamus took her words in pretty harsh, but believe it or not, now he understood. It was hard for Kay, and all he was doing was making things harder for her.

"Kay... I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay Sheamus, you didn't know. Anyways, can you stay with the kids a little until I come back from my match? Then you can go do whatever you want?" Sheamus chuckled at Kayla's sweet smile, and nodded at her, as she slid on her wrestling boots.

"Good luck Kay! I hope you prove AJ wrong with that stupid two-on-one match she put you in."

"Oh don't worry about that. That's going to turn into a tag team match. I guarantee it. And like she said, if I win, I'm the number one contender for the WWE Diva Championship! Which I will be! Bye Shea-mo!" Kayla kissed her two kids goodbye, sent Sheamus one of her sweet smiles, and confidently walked out of her locker room... AJ was going to hate this...

* * *

><p>"And they're opponent, from Greenwich, Connecticut, Kayla Punk!" Even when Kayla heard that last little word, she couldn't help but smile as the WWE Universe's reaction was spilt for the young Levesque. She stared down at her two opponents, the returning Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox. AJ had put her in this match, surely trying to tick her off, but she wasn't going to get away with this that easy. And right before the referee was going to ring the bell, Kayla stopped him and reached out for a microphone.<p>

"Wow, wow, wow! Wait! Justin isn't done announcing the next opponent," Alongside Justin Roberts, the arena was full of confused expressions. They all knew they were going to watch a two on one match, who else is the opponent?

"You see, like my "badass, lovely" fiancé said earlier, AJ is taking her place of power to personal! But I'm not going to let her get to me... Sure, she might be the GM, but I'm the granddaughter of the man that gave her that position of power! So, with the help of my granddaddy, my mommy, and daddy... Well... They got me a tag team partner," Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, along with the WWE Universe followed Kayla's arm, which pointed at the ramp. And once that theme song blasted through the speakers, the WWE Universe mimicked the actions by blasting off their seats.

_(giggle)_

_(Whoa!) It's time to rock & roll_

_(Whoa!) This time I'm in control_

_(Whoa!) Right now I own the streets_

_I got the keys to the city_

_That's 'cause I get down_

"And my tag team partner, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, ladies and gentlemen, my godmother, the great Trish Stratus!" Kayla's announcement caught everybody off guard as Trish walked out the ramp, excited as ever. Trish greeted her goddaughter with a hug, as she did her signature finger point to the fans before she settled in the ring.

"Damn Kay, you got lady balls to go against authority like that," Trish's comment made Kayla laugh, as she glanced at Kelly and Alicia, who got nervous at the sight of Stratus and Levesque. "What do you expect, I'm Levesque-McMahon."

As soon as the bell rang, Kayla grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her closer to the turnbuckle. Kelly pushed her into the turnbuckle and kept hitting her with punches. The referee had to push her back to give Kayla some space. When Kelly came right after Kayla again, Kayla kicked her gut and quickly on top of the turnbuckle. Kayla did a move no one else believed possible, not even Trish... She walked about two feet on the rope, and as Kelly awoke, she put her to sleep with a hard roundhouse kick, still balancing on the rope.

"Cole! How did she do that?!" King asked the question everyone wanted an answer too!

Kelly Kelly got knocked down on the ring and that gave Kayla the chance to pin Kelly Kelly.

1..

2..

It was impossible! And it was... With the help of Alicia Fox, who destroyed the epic pin. But karma is a bitch. After letting her guard down, Alicia received a Chick Kick from Trish, followed by an EPIC Stratusfaction from Kayla, that laid Alicia down.

1!

2!

3!

"Here are your winners, the team of Trish Stratus and the new number one contender for the WWE Diva Championship, Kayla Punk!" Kayla and her godmother, Trish, shared a hug before celebrating their win with the WWE Universe.

But of course, it wasn't long enough as someone rained on their parade. "Let's Light It Up" burst out of the speakers, the WWE Universe noticed Kayla get a disgusted expression on her face as AJ ran out the ramp and slid into the ring. Oh, how she would regret that...

Before AJ could even talk, Trish grabbed AJ, and slapped her as hard as she could, sending her right into a face slamming Stratusfaction performed by Kayla.

"Yeah, Punk was actually right. You were going to fall face flat as GM. Goodbye you psychotic bitch!" Kayla and Trish slid out of the ring, leaving a face flat AJ Lee in the middle of the ring... That'll teach her for getting at Punk...

* * *

><p>After a long day, Kayla got out of her wrestling gear, into her casual clothes, and locked back to watch the main event between John Cena and Daniel Bryan with Adam and Faith in each side of her body. Sheamus was out having fun with Alberto's Ferrari with Kaitlyn, and her godmother had to take an early flight home to Toronto. With the storyline AJ made her do, Kayla actually needed some time alone with her bundles of joy.<p>

Between Daniel Bryan's kicks, and Cena's comebacks, Kayla had her earphones on with her iPod Touch on shuffle. Then like destiny had it written, her mind flashed back at Punk's words as the starting melody of that song, "Two Is Better Than One" synced into her ears...

_"I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought hey_

_You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one"_

The lyrics stroke Kayla like an incoming knife. Could this perfectly sync into Punk's feelings? He couldn't live without her? Them together is better than being apart...

_"I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

_There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one, two is better than one"_

But before Kayla could gather up what the lyrics meant to her, her locker room door slammed open, just to reveal a WWE cameraman, and her betrayer, CM Punk...

"Punk... What are you doing here?" Kayla got up from the couch, trying her best not to wake up the twins. As Punk grabbed ahold of her hands, ignoring any authority whatsoever...

"Kayla, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. You didn't deserve it at all. Shortie, I love you and only you. Screw that stupid storyline AJ wants us to do, or whatever the fuck she wants us to do! I just want you, and the kids back. Only you... My family... My life..." Punk's words strikes Kayla like a lighting bolt. Knowing the WWE Universe is watching this right now made her a bit more nervous. They now know that it was all an act... But what Punk was saying just wasn't an act... She knew he was being sincere, honest like an angel...

"Well... Two is better than one..."

"Wha-" Before Punk could even finished that four letter word, Kayla grabbed ahold of Punk's neck, got on top of his wrestling boots, and kissed him like never before...

And with that, Monday Night RAW went off air...


	37. Hell Have No Fury

_**OMG! GUYS I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I'm sorry for not updating, it's because I started school on the 14th and they left me homework! I know, WTF? Also, things haven't gotten any better with my little unborn cousin... My uncle went a week ago to the doctor, and came home crying... We're praying and praying but I think things aren't going to get better... But thank you for your prayers... I really appreciate them. :'(**_

_**Also, your reviews were amazing! Thank you guys so much! I hope SIX REVIEWS PER CHAPTER keep coming lol XD. Okay! Special announcement! OPEN YOUR HEART WILL BE ENDING VERY SOON! :0. I think either after Night of Champions or a little before... But don't worry! For sure, they'll be a sequel! I have everything planned out! I hope you like it though!**_

_**Take note! This is about the Monday Noght RAW after SummerSlam! Not today's, but I will write about it! Especially about Triple H's retirement... :'(...**_

_**Well, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>The Punk-Levesque family was reunited. CM Punk and Kayla took advantage of this week to spend time with their twins, who will be three months old soon, and visited Punk's hometown, Chicago, for the Wizard World Comic Con convention. And thru survived their first Monday Night RAW back together... <em>

_Everything was going perfect... But like Jerry "The King" Lawler said once, all good things come to an end... _

_Just hours after WINNING her WWE Diva Championship back at SummerSlam and changing the course of the Diva division, Kayla discovers something that she doesn't know if it'll make her relationship with Punk stronger, or just bring her the malicious revenge by a revengeful AJ Lee... _

_But... Maybe something worse might happen, that'll change the course of her life completely..._

* * *

><p>"So, you ready for that HUGE announcement?" Kaitlyn tried to grab Kayla's attention multiple times, but she just couldn't succeed. Kaitlyn had noticed something strange in Kayla throughout this week... But she just couldn't put a finger on it. "Kayla!" Finally, Kaitlyn's yell was enough to grab the young Levesque's attention, who just glared at Kaitlyn.<p>

"What?"

"No, what's wrong with you? I mean, the first half of the week you were perfectly fine with Punk, then the second half you started to get strange. What happened?" Kayla knew her change of attitude was becoming noticeable, but she wasn't sure wether to tell Kaitlyn or not... It came as a HUGE surprise to her to say the least... It was Déjà Vu...

"Kaitlyn... Just promise me one thing." From Kayla's tone of voice, Kaitlyn knew she wasn't going to tell her why she's been so zoned out lately... But as her friend, it was her responsibility to accept Kayla. "Win this battle royal tonight." Kaitlyn didn't understand why Kayla wanted her to win, if it meant them going on into Night Of Champions to face each other...

"But Kay-"

"Please Kaitlyn. I know you can. You've worked so hard to reach to be in the place you are in right now. Honestly, you deserve this championship more than me..." Kayla stared down at her WWE Diva Championship, which she had just won from her other good friend, Layla a night before in SummerSlam... The thought of what she might have to do made her sick... But if Kaitlyn wins tonight, it'll make it a bit better.

"Don't say that Kayla. You've worked so hard to get your championship back, that you rightfully deserve! You've had to withstand the malicious ways of Eve, that wannabe little Barbie, Jessica Doll, your own mother! And AJ Lee to get this championship back!" Even though Kaitlyn would love having that championship wrapped around her waist, she couldn't deny Kayla has worked her ass off to be the rightful WWE Diva Champion, and she shouldn't be stripped from that right.

"Thanks Kaitlyn, but please. Swear on our friendship, you'll try your best to win that battle royal."

With no other choice, the young WWE Diva nodded her head slightly, receiving a hug from the young Levesque...

* * *

><p>"So how's Kayla been, fella?" Sheamus' synced through Punk's ears, as he rocked his daughter back and forth, and he just didn't know what to say. He'd been back with Kayla for two weeks now, and the first week was perfect, but then came the second week where she started to act a bit strange... She didn't want to be anywhere near him, at night, they'd sleep together... But when he tried to push things further, Kayla would immediately stop and turn away, leaving him bewildered...<p>

"Honestly, I don't know," Punk's answer caught Sheamus a bit off guard. He had spoken to Kayla earlier and she seemed perfectly fine, but if Punk says he doesn't even know, then there must be something wrong. "What do you mean fella?"

"It's because, the first week she was perfectly fine, then came the second week and even after SummerSlam she became more cold and distant. I don't get it Sheamus..." And neither did Sheamus... But before he could even ask Punk anything else, their locker room door slammed open, just to reveal a small, but evil shadow of AJ Lee...

"Punk! I need to talk to you!" AJ's tone of voice even startled the tall Irish native, making him turn to Punk, who looked bothered by the presence of AJ. "What do you want AJ?"

"To talk! Alone!" Sheamus comprehended what AJ was trying to say, as he pulled Faith from Punk's arms and walked towards the door, sending Punk a warning nod before walking out the door.

"Now, what do you want AJ?" Punk expected AJ to tell him he was put in a match against Big Show again, or some other revengeful task, but instead, AJ handed him an orange envelope... "Open it."

Strangely, Punk did as what AJ told him to do, but how he wished he wouldn't...

"No... AJ, this can't-"

"It is Punk! And now, it's your responsibility as a man to take charge!" Punk looked down at the papers, knowing once Kayla would see this, she'd hate him forever... And regret ever forgiving him...

* * *

><p>"You ready fella?" Even though Sheamus could tell through Kayla's facial expression that she wasn't anywhere near ready, he couldn't resist himself to ask her.<p>

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Kayla held her WWE Divas Championship tightly, knowing she'll have a lot of explaining to do after this...

"Kayla, I know you too well-"

"Ms. Levesque you're up!"

"See you later Sheamus..." Even though he was tempted in grabbing Kayla and not letting her go before giving him an explanation, he knew he had no other choice but to let her go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new WWE Divas Champion, Kayla Punk!" Kayla made her way to the ring, where her best friend Kaitlyn had just won the battle royal she promised she would. But before she entered the ring, Kayla walked to the ringside, slid under the ring and pulled out something no one ever thought they'd see again.

"As the current WWE Divas Champion, I have the right to do whatever the hell I want with the championship. And I just couldn't stand seeing this stupid butterfly on the center of this title for any longer!" Kayla slid into the ring, to come face to face with Kaitlyn, who was trying to hide the confused facial expression she was clearly getting. "So, as my FINAL act as the WWE Divas Champion, I am retiring the WWE Divas Championship, and bringing back the honorable, WWE Women's Championship!" Cheers filled the arena as Kaitlyn shot a smile to Kayla, who gazed at the amazing title that stood upon her, before handing it straight to the young WWE Diva...

"And I'm naming Kaitlyn, as the new WWE Women's Champion!" Kaitlyn, alongside the entire WWE Universe, stood in a state of shock at cause of Kayla's actions. But before they could even comprehend anything, "Let's Light It Up" burst out of the speakers, making a skipping AJ Lee visible...

"No! No! No! I'm in charge of everything that has to do with this show and I totally disapprove of this!" Normally, Kayla would've attacked AJ by now, but she knew she couldn't do that now... "Please AJ, it's my championship and I can do whatever I want with it! I consulted it with the board of directors and they had no problem with it whatsoever! So if you excuse me, I really have to get going..."

But that just wasn't enough to satisfy the RAW general manger, who the moment that Kayla was off guard, grabbed her by the hair, throwing her across the ring... Wishing she could do something, Kayla just laid there, holding on to herself tightly... And when AJ began kicking... stepping on her... Kaitlyn used the newly reinstated WWE Women's Championship to almost rip AJ's head off! After handling that situation, Kaitlyn kneeled down to her friend's aid, and once she saw blood coming out where it just shouldn't be, Kaitlyn sent a signal to the producers at ringside to cut the camera and hand her a towel. They did as they were told, Kaitlyn wrapping the towel tightly around Kayla, and was soon joined by Sheamus, Randy Orton, and of course, CM Punk, to help her carry out the defenseless young Levesque...

* * *

><p>"God... How could've this happened?" That's the question the four of them asked themselves, but just couldn't find the answer... Sheamus and Randy didn't have words to explain how they felt... But Kaitlyn and Punk sure did. Kaitlyn was leaking of anger and guilt. She couldn't help but think that if she just would've stopped it a bit earlier, she could've saved everything...<p>

While Punk... There weren't words to explain all the emotions he was feeling. But one stood out more than all the others... Guilt. Punk knew AJ attacked Kayla because of him... He just didn't know how he was going to be able to live with himself now...

In between all the thoughts and wonderings, the four of them were still able to see Kayla flicker her hazel eyes open. With that, Kaitlyn, Sheamus, and Randy left Punk alone... To try to explain what had happened...

"Punk... What happened? Why am I here?" All Punk could do was sigh deeply at Kayla's question, making Kayla even more confused that what she already was.

"Kay, shortie, you need to be strong."

"Punk, what are-" It didn't take that long for Kayla to realize what Punk was trying to say... And with that, a wave of sadness... and anger, raged through Kayla... "Kay, I'm so sorry, but the doctor made it official that you were indeed pregnant... But you suffered a miscarriage at the impact of the hits you got from AJ..."

"No Punk! No! Why? Why me?!" Punk tried to contain Kayla, who started moving and slamming her fists in anything in her reach...

"Kay, honey, you have to be strong! It's going to be okay!" But honestly, Punk knew it wasn't going to be okay... He knew it...

"No Punk! That's why I gave my title to Kaitlyn! I did everything perfectly! But I'm telling you right now... I'm going to make AJ feel the pain my baby felt... If it's the last thing I do..."

And like they say, hell have no fury like a woman's rage...


	38. Life After You (AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END)

_Kayla_

* * *

><p>How to explain what after that night is hard to do in a few words. What happened months after is even harder. I never got my revenge on AJ, it slipped out of my fingertips, which never happens to a McMahon. We always get what we want, at any cost. Sadly, in my case it was different. Harley came into the picture. She was a beautiful little girl, I've only caught a glimpse of the baby on pictures. There wasn't anything about that little girl you could possibly pick out a flaw from, but I could. Harley Jean Brooks, daughter of AJ Lee, and like you guessed it, CM Punk. It's what the famous big orange envelope held the night I vowed revenge on AJ, not knowing she held a beautiful little being in her.<p>

I'm not that cold and malicious to bear to touch her while carrying Harley, I couldn't have it in me. Harley didn't have the fault in anything, she was a sweet little baby that despite not being born, I knew it deep down in me she didn't deserve to be raised solely by a crazy WWE Diva with a crazy schedule ahead. She needed her father by her side. That's why I left. Disappeared. It's like the world had swallowed me up.

Adam and Faith were doing great with just being raised by me, they were too small to remember ever being carried by their father, it's what made this year without him easier for them. Punk for the first month tried constantly to recontact me, but I declined everything. Changed houses, changed phone numbers, and didn't step foot in a WWE building. Even though I left for the sake of the unborn baby Harley, the strong hatred I have towards her parents gave me more motivation to pack up and leave. Behind my back I was made a fool of, Punk cheated on me, whether it was forced or not, the actions were done.

As a woman, my family has taught me to never let myself made a fool out of. My mother was all in it for me leaving and taking the twins with me, my dad in the other hand was conflicted. He didn't want to see me suffer, he much more didn't want me to give up my dreams as a WWE Diva, but for my twins I'd do absolutely anything. My father had no other choice than accept me decision, knowing how big my ego was, I wouldn't listen if he told me not to.

Punk, AJ, and the rest of the WWE Universe haven't seen my presence since the Summer of 2012, and now it's about to be 2014. Adam and Faith are both a year old now, and adapted solely my last name. Adam & Faith Levesque. This whole time I decided to stay home and have my full attention on seeing my kids grow up, my parents supporting me financially. Lately, WWE has been slacking, the fans finally getting the wake up call that the current storylines aren't all that great. Ratings have been low as ever.

I was getting quite tired of depending on my parents for everything, being another worry to them while the company is at a low point. My mother has approached me recently on many occasions about returning to the ring, but that's something I promised myself I wouldn't be doing. The Diva Division didn't need Kayla Levesque back, all they needed was a good, solid storyline to work with. As well as all the championships besides the newly unified WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

_"The only way I'm willing to step a foot back in that company is if I'm just backstage. My sole focus the creative team."_ I remember the good, hard stare my mother gave me once I delivered the truth. I knew how much she wanted her daughter back in the ring to continue the family name not only in the cooperate side, but the wrestling side.

"_I'm willing to work with that, but with one condition. You get yourself up, as well as the twins, and travel to every Monday Night RAW and Friday Night Smackdown like any other creative member does."_ I knew damn well my mother wouldn't let me off the hook so easily, she's a McMahon daughter for crying out loud. My soul couldn't bear going back to face people I was planning to never face, but my pride overpowered me. I was getting tired of being supported by my parents, and they needed me. I couldn't let them down.

A gave myself one more month to regather myself and get the idea of going back through my head. Because it just wouldn't effect myself, but it's be a massive change to Adam and Faith. The last time they were in a WWE event they were only two months of age, it worried me greatly how they'd adapt to the change.

Having to deal with old companions and many new ones to add to the situation. WWE had a whole new roster of fresh superstars who made a name for themselves the year of 2013. From what I observed, they were a bit big headed, I had no idea how I would be able to handle this all over again.

But I'm a Levesque for crying out loud, I was born to take and face challenges. You gotta get up and try.

I don't promise to have a calm returning to the WWE.

But I'll try.

Watch out, Kayla Levesque is on her way back, and if you're smart, you'll move out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Caught y'all off guard? I caught myself off guard with this myself. As I stated before in my bio, I had no plans of continuing this story because of his backtracked it was. But gah, I cooked up something better. This is the last chapter of this story, but the beginning of a new one._**

**_"Try" will be the new installment of the story of Kayla Levesque. I'm so excited for this, super hyped. With my current story, "The Beast You've Made Of Me" only with a few chapters left, I need a new hobby! Don't wanna give so much out about what's in store, but if it wasn't obvious, I gave a hint about some things. New superstars? *cough* The Shield *cough* I can't help myself, they're my boys, they have to be involved in this. And if you have stuck with me for all this while, y'all know I'm no cliché writer. It will be nothing like any other Shield/OC/Punk story. I can assure you that. _**

**_I'm not sure if I want to start the story now, or next year. (Which is in a week duh). Let's see what happens._**

**_Well I sure fucking hope you guys tune in for "Try". Unlike this, I will finish that story. I love you guys, I promise._**

**_Till next time, my lovely readers._**


	39. Author Note: Sequel Is Up

Just posted this to let you guys know that I have now posted "Try" which is the sequel to this. Hope you guys check it out (: love you guys.


End file.
